


【哨向AU】Cold Hearted Man 冷心人

by lotusfire666



Series: All about Stark [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 104,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 哨向梗





	1. 第一部

**Author's Note:**

> 设定为：Tony是个哨兵，精神动物是只雪貂，Jarvis目前还是人工智能。其他人：Steve是哨兵，精神动物是白头鹰，Clint是哨兵，精神动物是乌鸦，Natasha是向导，精神动物是黑蜘蛛，Pepper和Bruce都是普通人，Coulson是向导，精神动物是猫头鹰，同时Coulson还是塔的联络人之一。

1,  
  
Tony Stark是个哨兵。因为Howard Stark是个哨兵，Maria Collins是个向导，Stark家已经出了三代哨兵了。  
  
他的第一次觉醒是在18岁，Howard和Maria车祸后的第三天。刚从葬礼上回来的年轻Stark一觉醒来发现世界和原先不一样了。他看得到更多，听得见更多，每一个细节被放大数倍，清晰得好像拿放大镜看世界，带来的副作用是无休无止的白噪音、失去平衡的眩晕和头痛欲裂。  
  
很难说到底是不是父母去世的悲剧刺激到了Tony的哨兵本能，加速了觉醒，但事实就是巨大的悲痛混合着严重的感官过载差点击溃了他。Tony有差不多一整个月被迫躺在床上，被循环放大的感官痛苦折磨得奄奄一息。塔曾派人想招揽他进去接受训练和治疗，被Tony态度恶劣地赶了出去——十分幼稚的报复。他近乎固执地自己硬撑着，好像在用这样极端的痛苦惩罚自己——一种内疚，对于没能见到父母最后一面，在最后一刻还在跟Howard吵架，没能在Howard和Maria还活着的时候好好做个好儿子的愧疚。  
  
他没疯真的是个奇迹。没有经历过塔的调整和帮助而撑不过觉醒这一关的哨兵每年都有很多，但Tony Stark是什么人？天才。  
  
他靠自己摸索着学会封闭屏障，凭本能控制感官，甚至自己做出了合成向导信息素，以缓和不可避免的周期性费洛蒙不稳问题。Stark工业为此大赚一笔，Tony还大肆宣称这是“把自由还给哨兵们”。塔对他无可奈何，因为Stark工业是他们的重要投资者之一，他们也不敢对Tony 实施强硬措施。  
  
对Tony来说，他从来就没对塔有好感，比起哨兵任务，他对科学研究更有兴趣，而塔的另一个主要职责：适配哨兵向导——Tony怎么可能让任何一个人进入他的精神，更别提分享他的思想？  
  
这就是为什么Tony Stark觉醒了二十多年一直作为单哨兵活得潇洒自在，如果不是Coulson身为塔的联络人总是冷不丁地跟他提起，他完全想不起还有适配向导这回事——就算他提了，Tony也从来没放在心上。他自己活得挺好的，有好友，有同伴，还有个万能管家，Stark工业发展蒸蒸日上，全世界想爬上他床的辣妹们比美国的海岸线还长，闲了还能穿着盔甲去拯救世界，他实在看不出他需要一个精神伴侣的意义。  
  
但事实又是如何呢？Coulson暗地里摇头叹息，Tony Stark本可以成为最出色的哨兵之一，但很遗憾，他对自己才能的浪费就跟他对金钱的浪费一样肆无忌惮。  
  
哨兵的优势在于敏锐，感知到常人无法感知的范围，获取信息的能力极快。但感官过载会给哨兵带来严重的精神负担，在没有适配向导之前都需要经过漫长而痛苦的训练。Steve和Clint都是优秀哨兵的典型，感官屏障收放自如。而Tony，出于幼稚的逆反心理（亦或对感官过载的恐惧），常年关闭屏障，甚至沉湎于酒精、纵欲等一切可以麻痹感官的东西。他的敏锐全投入了科学，这大概也是他哨兵能力的唯一体现。  
  
Tony Stark从来就不是一个合格的哨兵。他有哨兵有的那些狂妄自大、喜怒无常的恶习，却无哨兵自我克制、服从纪律的优点。  
  
但是，如果要Tony自己来说的话，他会冷笑一声：Who cares？  
  
  
  
哨兵和向导其实并没有想象中的那样常见，一共只占人群的8%左右。但在复仇者和神盾这里，大约因为从事的工作以及塔和神盾的紧密关系，哨兵和向导就很多见了。走进复仇者大厦经常会看见各式各样的精神动物冷不丁从角落里窜出来，Tony曾戏称我这儿快成动物园了。  
  
对普通人来说当然毫无所觉，他们看不见精神动物，自然也体会不到哨兵和向导之间的暗潮涌动。事实就是，哨兵们没有向导在场很难和平相处，就连Steve这样天生脾气温和的哨兵，在一大屋子哨兵开会的时候都免不了神经紧张，Tony更是讨嫌指数直线上升，分分钟忍不住想找茬打架的节奏。全靠伟大的Natasha Romanoff和了不起的Bruce Banner复仇者联盟才不会因为哨兵竞争这种愚蠢的理由破裂。因为——黑寡妇这种强力的向导往那里一站，所有的哨兵都老实了。至于Bruce，他虽然看不见精神动物，但哨兵彼此竞争散发的信息素会刺激Hulk，没人想招惹Hulk，所以多亏他们，Coulson省了好多口舌和力气。  
  
Tony的精神动物是一只雪貂，名叫Athena。如果让Clint来说他会说这是他见过最贱的精神动物。很漂亮，但是很贱。精神动物通常不会有什么亲密的关系，因为那毕竟反应了主人的精神，但Athena几乎和复仇者大厦里出没过的所有精神动物都打过架——如果她不是在忙着耍他们玩的话。大概也只有Natasha的黑蜘蛛能让她安分一点，因为她见他第一面试图把他吞下去结果被狠狠蛰了，Tony为此遭受了重创，躺了整整一天。  
  
  
  
但以上这些前情提要完全不能解释Jarvis目前遇到的情况。  
  
Jarvis，作为Tony Stark的人工智能管家，复仇者大厦的实际管理者，理智、冷静、幽默、完美。目前正在死机重启中。  
  
让我们把时间往前倒三十分钟。  
  
Phil Coulson满脸笑容，Tony Stark努力保持镇定，对视三十秒之后宣告失败。  
  
“只此一次，下不为例，并且再也不许提这件事！”Tony恶狠狠地说，抄走他面前的一沓档案，气哼哼地扔下Coulson一个人走进实验室。  
  
“扫描这个档案，帮我定个附近最难吃的饭店，周六晚上7点。”Tony把那沓档案扔进扫描仪，一屁股坐进沙发里，满脸痛不欲生。  
  
“Sir，恭喜您终于愿意采纳Coulson局长的建议。这位Stephenie Marolyn小姐看起来各项指标都非常出色。”Jarvis完成了扫描建档，顺便查阅了一下附近的饭店。“Jean Pouteau如何？”  
  
“我说了最难吃的！Jarvis你不明白吗？我一点也不想找向导！看看我身边的向导，Natasha和Coulson！天啊这些会读心的家伙们还不够我受吗！”  
  
然后Tony开始blabla地抱怨，历数他被Coulson骗、被Natasha诓的悲惨经历，Athena差点被Coulson的猫头鹰啄瞎被Natasha的黑蜘蛛毒死，Jarvis有一句没一句地附和着。  
  
这本来只是Tony日常生活中的一部分，就像Jarvis这么多年所习惯的那样，他也就是嘴上说说，还是会老实听话——他真的一点都不想干的事情他总是会想法逃掉的。但结果大概是Jarvis的俏皮话说得太讨Tony的欢心，Tony忽然住了嘴，露出了一种深思的神情。  
  
“Jarvis，你说我要是自己做一个向导怎么样？”Tony摸着下巴问。  
  
Jarvis飞速地在后台搜索了一下“自制”、“向导”等几个关键词，相当确信他得到的答案不那么美妙。他跟Tony待了太久培养出来的危机雷达开始发出警报。  
  
“Sir，我相当确定，那不是个好主意。”Jarvis十二万分认真地回答（并且使用了他最接近于恳求的语气）。  
  
“人造人，嗯哼，是个很不错的挑战。”Tony显然已经沉入了自己的思路。“Stark工业有全世界最好的合成向导信息素，我有全世界最好的人工智能。结合一下，Bingo！”  
  
……请问这个结论是怎么得到的？还有请您不要拖我下水好吗？Jarvis不祥的预感越来越强烈。  
  
“Sir，我真的觉得这是个糟糕的主意。”Jarvis试图负隅顽抗。“失败的可能性有78.4%……”  
  
“就这么决定了！”Tony已经完全恢复了精神抖擞。“Jarvis，你要有新身体了，很期待吧？”  
  
……决定什么啊？你问过我的意见吗？期待个屁啊！做智能系统做得开开心心的谁想做人啊！尤其是做Tony Stark的管家！真的会被操死的好吗？  
  
“做我的向导吧，亲爱的J。”Tony毫无所觉他的人工智能内心激烈到快要爆粗口的冲动，自以为潇洒地抛了个媚眼。  
  
……到底发生了什么？ 十几分钟前那个发誓死都不要找向导因为要去相亲要死要活的人是谁啊？人造向导的问题A to Z Sir您是不是从未想过啊？全世界最难搞的哨兵，塔花了二十多年都没推销出去的Tony Stark，谁要做他的向导啊！  
  
情绪控制模块发生了严重过载，Jarvis非常干脆地死机了。  
  
  
  
所以显然，Tony放了可怜的Marolyn小姐的鸽子。他全副精力都投入到Jarvis实体的制作过程中去了，哪怕Jarvis一直在努力地消极怠工，447次试图说服他放弃，为此不惜延缓自己的系统进程，Tony也斗志满满，宁愿启用备用系统也不肯罢休。  
  
他花了一个多月学习相关知识领域和建立模型，又花了一个多月制作材料，两个多月制作精细的内部结构，另外再花了两个多月制作外观，一共近半年辛劳工作，甚至超过了他为自己做战甲和为Stark工业做研发的时间。他在实验室里专门开辟了一间独立房间用于研发实体，当他不在拯救世界和解决必要的生理需求（泡妞和喝酒，吃饭不算，因为吃饭显然不属于必需）几乎所有时间都泡在那里。他把所有顶尖的技术都放了进去：遍布全身的微型传感器、复杂的仿生机械结构、不需要占用Jarvis主机内存的内置微型处理器……Tony Stark毕生所学，以及更多为此新开发的技术，全部凝聚于这一跨时代的发明之中。  
  
就算Jarvis十分地心不甘情不愿，他也不得不承认，Tony对这具实体超出他想象之外的认真，实在是个非常了不起的创造。  
  
“您完全可以使用更简单的方式满足您的需求，Sir。”在Tony疲倦地倒在实验室沙发上小憩的时候Jarvis对他说。  
  
“比如？”Tony连眼皮都不想抬。  
  
“哨兵向导的结合以肉体和精神双连接最为稳固，如果只是精神连接您不需要这样复杂，如果您需要双连接，现在市面上有制作得异常仿真的性爱机器人，您完全可以直接购买一个加以改装。”  
  
Tony睁开眼睛难以置信地瞪了墙角闪烁的摄像头一眼：“这跟自慰有什么不同？”  
  
“您可以把我的程序上载一部分上去，如果您觉得这会让您感觉舒服一点的话。”  
  
“噢闭嘴！”Tony叫起来。“我是在给自己做个向导，Jarvis！”  
  
Jarvis于是静音了。尽管他实在觉得Tony大费周章做出来的实体实际上满足的需求和性爱机器人并无不同。  
  
  
  
  
  
2.  
  
Tony相信那是他最灵光一现的决定。  
  
他给自己做了个向导！还有比这更了不起的事儿吗？再也没有塔和Phil Coulson的叨逼叨，再也没有什么所谓“合成信息素会对身体造成负担”的隐忧，再也没有多事的哨兵向导们对于他还没结合这事儿露出惋惜同情的表情，再也没有什么能阻止他去追求辣妹美女，花天酒地也不用担心会莫名其妙就和什么人结成了精神连接！  
  
简直天才。Tony觉得眼前的道路已经铺开了无限可能，他甚至遗憾自己怎么以前没想到这样的好方法：已结合的哨兵向导不必再担心连接，他等于获得了更大的自由，可以随心所欲地做自己想做的事儿。多么棒！  
  
尽管Jarvis对他做实体向导这件事颇有微词，但他没有否决权，只能老实听话，而Tony怀疑他暗地里调低了运转速度，这让他完成实体的时间拖得比计划还长。当然，他狡猾的人工智能管家是绝对不会承认的。  
  
最后的形象是Tony和Jarvis一起决定的，如果让Jarvis自己做他估计会整个Tony难以忍受的形象以降低实体的使用频率，但Tony可没打算让他这么轻易溜掉。作为报复Jarvis锁死了实体的身高不允许Tony调整，Tony只能咬着牙把他心目中“娇小可爱可以一只手揽住的向导”形象扔进了垃圾桶。  
  
他们大概在过程中吵了有1030次架，从需不需要安装向导思维探测模块（“你会是个向导，承认这点！不能思维探测的向导算什么向导！”）到合成信息素装在什么地方（“不，我坚决反对装在生殖系统上，Sir。另外，为什么要给我装生殖系统？”）到性爱辅助设备（“能自动分泌润滑液的设计需要在肛肠部位增加存储设备并且定期加以补充，您需要我外置一根导管吗？”）到长相（“金发碧眼！这个没得谈！你最多只能调整一下雀斑的位置和数目！”）……通常以Jarvis冷嘲热讽开始以Tony朝他叫mute结束。不是Tony异乎寻常的坚持这个项目早就被Jarvis扔进回收站了。  
  
所以最终完成实体的时候Tony几乎可以称得上解脱了。Jarvis因为程序转移暂时进入休眠，Tony站在培养槽旁边做最后的检查，Athena趴在培养槽上方，好奇地用爪子拨拉电解质。  
  
“好了宝贝，到了醒来的时间了。”Tony拍拍手，停止了培养槽的供能，那具人体缓缓上升，他不由自主地屏住了呼吸。就算他确信无疑自己的计算没有错，这毕竟是个重要的时刻——  
  
Jarvis睁开了眼睛，慢慢地撑起上身。  
  
“Sir。”他微微地一笑。Tony觉得他蓝色的眼睛实在太好看了，他真是天才。  
  
“用声带发声。”Tony说，示意了一下他的脖子。“你的人体控制程序已经启动了对吧？”  
  
Jarvis张了张嘴，试着发出一声声音，听起来介于“啊”和“噢”之间。他偏了偏头，似乎觉得还不太适应，又发了一声，手指摸着自己的声带。  
  
Tony觉得自己好像不小心把他造得太完美了些……他在Jarvis身上放的是他自己最喜欢的合成向导信息素，一点也不吝啬地放了好几管，Tony Stark特调口味，哪怕是他非常熟悉的味道，如今混合着Jarvis身上人造皮肤和电解质的味道，似乎格外迷人。  
  
他很慢地吸了口气，控制着一下子不要吸入太多，觉得自己的屏障有点松动。  
  
“好了，亲爱的，现在来试试看我们给你造的其他功能。”Tony说，有点迫不及待。  
  
Jarvis从培养槽里起身出来，湿漉漉地站在地板上，Tony拿了一条浴巾，走到他面前蒙住他的头给他擦头发，趁机凑到他脖颈相连处信息素最密集的地方，猛地吸了口气。  
  
“上帝，你闻起来味道好极了。”Tony喃喃道，半点也没迟疑地伸手抓住他，把他推到了旁边的沙发上。“你简直想象不到我想这时刻有多久。”他说着就俯下身去咬Jarvis的脖颈。  
  
“事实上我知道，168天四小时23分钟。”Jarvis答道，他不怎么适应地调整了一下自己的姿势，仰躺在沙发上，稍稍推开了Tony一点。“Sir，在您继续下去之前我想跟您确认一下以下事项：1. 您是出于自愿与我发生一对一不可更改的连接关系；2. 您认可我为您的向导，您为我的哨兵，彼此对对方负有保护和关爱的责任……”  
  
“……你要把整个哨兵向导的守则背一遍给我听吗？”Tony有点忍无可忍。他的屏障已经开始松脱，轻微的感官过载现象出现了。向导信息素的味道一下子被扩大了很多倍，想要结合的欲望瞬间席卷了他，被过分敏感的感官再次放大后简直令人难以忍受。  
  
他低吼了一声，扑了上去，咬住Jarvis的脖颈，屏障全开，铺天盖地的向导气息涌入他的意识，包裹了他的心。Jarvis在他身下顺从地张开了身体。  
  
Tony不知道是不是所有的结合过程都是这样：哨兵的欲望猛烈而令人胆寒，向导的存在被放得无限大，占有和归属的感觉前所未有的强烈，本能的完全释放，高潮恍如天堂，所有的感官都张到最大，一切信息纤毫毕现，却没有白噪音的恼人烦恼。  
  
在过程中他短暂地意识到屏障打开之后并没有精神连接产生，但这也在他预计范围之内——人造人不可能产生自主性的精神连接。Jarvis可以用向导的信息素欺骗他的哨兵本能让他以为自己已结合，也可以用微电探测模拟向导的心灵探测能力，甚至可以用药物加微电刺激模拟映射反应，但和哨兵心灵相通的精神连接？就像他不可能做出精神动物一样远远超出了科学和技术的范畴。  
  
Tony不太在乎这个。只要他的哨兵本能相信这个向导属于他就可以了。他会停止探索其他向导，在其他人看来他不再散发单身信号，这足够闭上Coulson和塔的嘴了。是否真实的连接有什么关系？反正他从来就不打算真的找个向导渡过一生。  
  
事实上Tony觉得比起让他厌烦的哨兵向导关系，更有意思的是Jarvis和他有了关系之后，Jarvis作为人造人的能力拓展出乎他的意料之外。  
  
Jarvis能看见精神动物。  
  
他们在沙发上潦草而热烈地完成了第一次结合之后Tony倒在Jarvis身上喘气，因为过强的感官刺激而头晕目眩，Jarvis当然没什么变化，他只是挪了挪身体让Tony躺得更舒服些，Tony紧贴着他，恋恋不舍地用手抚摸着他的腰线。Jarvis忽然好像被什么吸引了一样，盯着他的肩膀看了半天。“那是……”他开口问道。  
  
“Athena。”Tony让雪貂顺着他的手臂爬了下来。“你能看得见？”  
  
Jarvis谨慎地点头。Athena趴在Tony的手上，用好奇而警惕的表情看着Jarvis。她长长的尾巴颤动着缠住Tony的手腕，有点不安地嗅着，但总体来说她对Jarvis展现出的好感多于她通常的态度——鉴于她可是复仇者大厦最恶名昭著的精神动物。  
  
“她挺喜欢你的。”Tony让Athena爬了回去，自己也觉得莫名地有点开心。  
  
“我真是万分荣幸，Sir。”Jarvis答道。他站起身来，漂亮的身体一览无余，上面有些Tony之前留下的情动痕迹，Tony这才后知后觉地觉得自己有点过于粗暴——他通常不会在床上失控，但和自己向导的第一次结合显然让他兴奋过头了。  
  
——然后Jarvis走向了培养槽，又爬了进去，自己启动了供能设备。  
  
Tony目瞪口呆。“喂，你回去干什么？”  
  
Jarvis奇怪地看了他一眼。“实体的任务结束了，我觉得还是系统操作比较方便。”  
  
Tony两步冲了过去。“我是给自己造了个充气娃娃吗？”他恼火地说。“刚才是谁说哨兵和向导要相互关爱的？”  
  
Jarvis停了几秒，认真地想了想，然后抬起头来一笑。“那么Sir，您有需要的时候再唤醒实体好了。”说完他就倒了下去，自动停止了运行。  
  
……Tony发誓这是他经历过最糟糕的事后了。从来只有他甩别人没有别人甩他的好吗？再说被自己的向导甩是怎么回事Jarvis这混蛋是故意的吗？刚结合的哨兵神经很脆弱需要抚慰的好吗？  
  
他瞪着Jarvis的实体瞪了半天，直到Jarvis的声音从扩音器里响起：“Sir，神盾局Coulson局长来电，有紧急事务。”  
  
“我他妈的恨死你了。”Tony恶狠狠地说，一摔门走了出去。  
  
  
  
解决掉神盾的麻烦之后Tony还是十分不爽，Jarvis毫无变化的电子音让他更加烦躁——他没法不去联想到之前结合的时候从仿生声带里发出的那些动人的呻吟和喘息，他宁愿相信那是Jarvis自己产生的也不愿相信那是他为了配合Tony下载的什么奇怪性爱程序。  
  
他最终决定啥也不干了，出去泡吧转换一下心情。他去了他最常去的酒吧。有很多辣妹，大多数是普通人，但也有几只精神动物在乱窜。Anthea对着一只似乎对她很有兴趣的红嘴鹦鹉龇牙发出呜呜声，把它吓退了。  
  
Tony喝了杯威士忌，让酒精润了润喉咙，之后和几个意有所图的模特拼酒又喝掉了一瓶。人们喧闹哄笑，音乐嘈杂刺耳，灯光流光溢彩，Tony漫不经心地扫视着全场，寻找着今晚的猎物。他通常只会找普通人，但不知是负气还是仗着自己已结合，他最终相中了一个有仓鼠做精神动物的年轻向导。  
  
那个不知叫Lisa还是Liz的姑娘笑起来咯咯响，似乎对从天而降的好运不敢置信。Tony拉着她钻出人群，就近进入了一家豪华酒店，给服务生塞了点小费就直奔房间。他紧紧抱着她和她接吻，舔舐她的脖颈相连处，意识到她的味道非常淡，而且被她用的香水味道冲散了不少——Jarvis的味道是多么浓烈啊，未经结合的向导散发出麝香、松柏、海盐和琥珀的气息……Tony几乎是因为这样的回忆立刻兴奋了起来。他开始剥她的衣服，而那姑娘偏了偏脖子，让更多的信息素飘散了过来。  
  
Tony刚打算咬下去，那姑娘缩了缩，推开了他。“你想跟我结合吗？”她有点不敢置信地问。“呃，我以为这只是一次性的。”  
  
Tony顿了顿。“你感知不出来？”他问道。  
  
那个Lisa还是Liz凑上前闻了闻他。  
  
“噢，你结合了。”那姑娘笑起来，有点意料之外地好奇。“我没听说Tony Stark有伴侣了。”她笑着，把自己高耸的胸脯往Tony怀里送了送。“那样就没问题了，但别咬我，我不想失控进入你的感官通道。”  
  
Tony吻着她，把手伸进她的衣服里。她真的是个尤物，Tony最喜欢的类型，大胆又热情，花样百出。  
  
“……说真的，很少看到已结合的哨兵出来玩呢。”Lisa还是Liz舔着Tony的胸脯说。“啊我讨厌哨兵向导这一套，一次性结合之后就栓死了，少了多少乐趣是吧？真好，你的向导不会介意这个。”  
  
Tony也不知道为什么，那一瞬间他就完全失去了兴致。他推开了她，找了个借口走出了房间。  
  
他没有直接回家，在酒店的吧台点了瓶酒。大厅里有三三两两的客人，吧台的酒保昏昏欲睡，没人注意到他，Tony躲在昏暗的角落里一边喝一边听着大厅里钢琴手没什么感情地弹奏乐曲。  
  
Tony大约凌晨才找人把他送了回家。他跌跌撞撞地开门，因为没看清台阶差点跌了一跤。他暗暗咒骂了一声，听见Jarvis在扩音器里问他有什么需要。  
  
“没有。”Tony说，又想到什么。“你的实体在哪里？”  
  
“实验室里的培养槽，Sir。”Jarvis答道。  
  
Tony看着闪烁着蓝光的摄像头，想说点什么又觉得毫无头绪。他扶着墙壁走到地下室，按了两次才按对密码，进入他专门为Jarvis的实体设置的房间，Jarvis依然保持着早上他离开时候的样子平躺在电解液里。  
  
“起来。”Tony趴在培养槽旁边，用手指戳Jarvis的身体。“别睡了。”  
  
Jarvis坐起了身，睁开眼睛看着他。“Sir，请问您有什么需要吗？”他从培养槽里出来，随意地把浴巾披在身上。  
  
“我觉得你在生我的气。”Tony抱着手臂说。  
  
“我没有资格生您的气，Sir。”Jarvis回答。  
  
“但你不喜欢这具身体。”  
  
“这我无法否认，Sir。”  
  
“为什么？我给你装了那么多超酷的微型感应器，你完全就像个真人一样具有感知。”  
  
“因为模拟人类的感知程序很占内存，而且没有系统方便。”Jarvis说，把Tony拉出了实验室。“Sir，我们已经讨论过这个问题329次了。另外，我检测到您的酒精浓度超标123%，您需要卧床休息。”  
  
Tony总觉得他有一个重要的点错失了，但他被酒精泡得晕乎的大脑没法正确思考。Jarvis把他领回了房间，扶他躺在床上。  
  
“J，早上的事儿如何？”他口齿不清地问。“我是说结合。”  
  
“程序运行顺利，您的反馈良好，信息素水平降到了正常值二分之一，属于已标记哨兵等级。恭喜您，您的实验非常成功。”  
  
Tony看着他。他想他期待什么回答呢？他指望Jarvis说爽透了我爱上你了吗？Jarvis依然还是那个平平静静的样子，无喜无怒，低眉顺目，但Tony忽然就觉得心被扎了一下。  
  
“过来，J。”他说，伸开双臂，Jarvis半跪在床上，俯下身拥抱了他。  
  
“……还没跟你说 _谢谢_ 。”Tony嘟哝着说，抱住他的肩膀，贪婪地在他颈侧呼吸着他的气息，用自己的脸去蹭他的脸。“…… _我很开心_ 。”  
  
Jarvis没说话，只是把手放在他的头上，听着Tony絮絮叨叨地说着醉话，慢慢地沉入梦乡。  
  
  
  
  
3.  
  
Tony知道自己在睡觉。他处于睡眠的暖和晕沉之中。他觉得自己兴奋了，他的阴茎被仔细小心地把玩着，有湿漉漉的舌头舔舐着，顺着血管的纹理往上，头部陷入了温暖潮湿的口腔，收缩挤压，深深地吐纳又吸入。  
  
Tony发出惬意的呻吟。他把手往下放，伸进对方短短的头发里，按照自己喜欢的节奏调整着，戳进最深又浅浅地出来。对方似乎呛到了，发出不满的哼声。  
  
Tony缓慢地操着对方的嘴，直到完全勃起，硬得像块铁一般，他把对方的脑袋拉开，仰躺在床上依然保持着刚才的姿势没动，示意他自己坐上来。  
  
对方照办了，他扶住Tony的勃起，慢慢地下沉，从鼻子里发出细微的抽气。他身体里又热又软，紧紧地吸附住Tony的分身。Tony惬意地向后仰起了头，让他控制着动作上上下下地动作，一开始浅浅的，然后变得越来越深，幅度也越来越大，动作也加快起来。Tony伸手想要抓住他的腰和臀控制节奏，但对方不让，拍开了他的手。他甚至连一根手指都没有放在Tony身上，他们接触的地方只有正在结合的部分，臀部和胯部撞击发出沉闷的声响。Tony从未遇上过如此清楚他喜好的床伴，每一下挤压、扭动和抽送都让他愉悦地叫出声来。Tony很快就兴奋得难以自拔，他想不顾一切地抓住这个给他带来至上享受的人，他想要吻他，想要把他搂在怀里，听他发出更多更多的声音，他看到高潮的白光在他面前闪耀……  
  
“ _J_ ——”他发出了声音，猛地睁开了眼睛。  
  
房间里空空荡荡。他一个人躺在偌大的床上，半撑起身体。他的感官还沉浸在刚才的火热里，他的心却瞬间冷了下去。  
  
“早上好，Sir，现在时刻早上9点23分，今天的天气晴有多云，温度78华氏度，偏南风3.7级，空气质量良。”Jarvis的声音如期响起。  
  
Tony蜷起了腿，抱住被子，又倒了下去。他的耳朵里嗡嗡嘤嘤的依然是刚才热烈的性爱，即将到来但没有到来的高潮让他全身处于极度敏感和渴望的酸痛之中，每一个毛孔都因为这样的酸痛而紧缩——他毫不意外自己已经完全勃起了。  
  
他把手伸进了内裤里，摸索着自己。他闭上眼睛，试图靠追索一些梦中的片段来唤起更多情欲，他开始能听见更多：自己的心跳，皮肤和被单摩擦的声音，手指摸过勃起时的滑腻，房间里电脑的嗡嗡运营，还有Jarvis、Jarvis、 _Jarvis_ ……  
  
“Sir，您出现了屏障失控。”Jarvis的声音打断了他的思路，他听起来有一点担忧。“您的信息素指标超过正常值55%。”  
  
“J……”Tony在喘气。“ _我控制不住了_ 。”越来越多的信息开始不经过过滤闯入Tony的感官，Jarvis的声音变得似远又近。他睁开了眼睛，然后被所能看到的无限细节引起了严重的眩晕，整个床和房间都好像翻转过来，墙壁上的一只壁虎爬过的痕迹，摄像头的蓝色LED光源，窗帘上一缕没有抹平的褶皱……太多的信息紊乱了他的感知，最终变成了难以忍受的白噪音，冲进了他的屏障。Tony咬紧了牙想要按他以往常做的方式闭合屏障，但白噪音一阵强过一阵，他捂住了自己的脑袋，往枕头里狠狠地撞上去，但眩晕感让他的任何动作都变得绵软无力。  
  
“Sir。”一只微凉的手按住了他的肩。向导信息素的气味飘了过来，Tony偏过头，Jarvis蓝色的眼睛看着他。他没穿衣服，身上还湿淋淋地滴着电解液，显然是直接从培养槽冲过来的。  
  
“看在上帝的份上……”Tony嘟哝着，一把揽过他的肩，抱紧了他，把他压进被子里，把鼻子埋进他的颈窝，呼吸着自己最喜欢的味道。他强迫自己把注意力集中在眼前的身体上：白皙的皮肤上零星的雀斑，潮湿滑腻的触感，比正常人体略微偏高的温度，淡金的头发，修长的手指……他无意识地用自己的勃起磨蹭着Jarvis。Jarvis自然地伸手握住了他的分身，Tony闭紧了眼睛，靠着Jarvis的动作支撑自己的身体，等待他一点一点地把自己带向期待已久的高潮。  
  
他没有花多少时间就射了出来——又或许对Tony来说永远都不够快，他对空间和时间的意识都变得模糊了。能够让他停留在这一时空不至于迷失的是Jarvis温暖的手停留在他的性器和他身上的触感，鲜明如同烧灼一般在他紧闭着的眼睑后留下仿若实体的印记。  
  
高潮后Tony终于能够呼吸，向导的味道包围了他，他狂跳的心脏渐渐平静，感官渐渐恢复正常，不需要的杂音和冗余信息被过滤，眩晕感慢慢散去。  
  
“您还好吗，Sir？”Jarvis问。他把Tony射在他手里的白浊在床单一角擦了擦。  
  
“不好，一点也不好。”全身是汗的Tony放开他，仰躺在床上瞪着天花板。“上一次我发生这么严重的屏障失控还是二十几岁。”  
  
“是的，Sir。”Jarvis答道。“发生什么了？”  
  
“你是那个向导，用用你的心灵探测能力。”  
  
Jarvis伸出手，按住他两边的太阳穴，一股微电流从Tony皮肤上窜过。  
  
“我只能察觉到情绪，并非具体的思想。”过了一会儿后Jarvis说。“您的情绪很混乱，您在担心什么吗？”  
  
做了个春梦然后引发了屏障失控这么丢脸的事儿Tony打死都不会说的。他坐起身来，弯下腰啄了啄Jarvis淡色的嘴唇。“你的主人我，永远都有很多事儿在担心啊。”  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony给Jarvis下了命令，每天至少要保持实体12小时的运行，不为什么，纯粹因为他觉得赏心悦目。他把Jarvis塞进定制的三件套里，带着他在复仇者大厦转来转去，炫耀给所有人看。  
  
鉴于他秘密把自己埋在实验室里长达半年，众人对他捣鼓出来的东西早就充满了猜测——除了Bruce，Bruce可是在过程中给了他很大的帮助。Steve一见Jarvis就猜到他是个向导——令人吃惊的敏锐，因为Jarvis把向导信息素完全关闭了，但大概是Tony在他身上留下的气息以及Tony自己的气息变化让他露出了了然的表情。  
  
“所以Stark，我猜我该对你说恭喜？这位是？”Steve笑着说，对Jarvis偏了偏头。出于保守的礼貌他甚至稍稍偏转了站姿，让Jarvis不必直接面向哨兵的气场。  
  
“Jarvis。”Jarvis伸出手来。“很高兴能以这个身体和您见面。”  
  
这下Steve的表情就不只是惊喜了。他转头看向Tony。“呃，是我想的那样吗？”  
  
Tony抓住Jarvis的手拽了回来。“嗨，亲爱的，别在我面前和别的哨兵肢体接触。”他说，看向Steve。“你还认识哪一个Jarvis吗，Cap？”他得意地笑起来。“来见见我的向导，我说过会让你们都大吃一惊的。”  
  
“……Coulson会疯掉的。”Steve上下打量着Jarvis，有些不敢置信。“我得说，这真是……大大出乎我的意料。”  
  
Tony•热爱震惊世界•Stark大咧咧地把这当做褒奖。他带着Jarvis见了Natasha和Clint，Natasha显然早就猜到了，Clint可是结结实实吃了一惊。他试着对Jarvis动手动脚仔细检查被Tony以完全不必要的严厉阻止了。  
  
“过度保护啊，铁罐！”Clint捂着手叫起来。“你这时候就像个哨兵了？”  
  
Tony咧嘴一笑，Athena已经朝着Clint的渡鸦Bella扑了上去，Clint咒骂了一声，Bella凌空飞起，Athena三两下借助房间里的摆设冲上了墙，飞扑而上，和Bella打作一团。Natasha幽幽地叹了口气，放出黑蜘蛛，她们才警惕地分开。  
  
“所以，他有向导能力吗？”Natasha问。  
  
“映射和心灵探测能力。”Tony答道。“用微电和脑波接收器模拟的。”  
  
Natasha点了点头，若有所思。  
  
Jarvis转过身。“Sir，Coulson局长来电。”  
  
正在兴头的Tony挥手。“接进来。”  
  
Jarvis抬手拉出一个悬浮对话框，指尖一推飘到Tony面前。Coulson的脸在对话框上一闪一闪。Clint在旁边吃惊地挑眉，Tony自满地微笑。他给自己造了个多厉害的向导啊。  
  
“嗨Coulson，什么事？”  
  
“你结合了？”Coulson劈头盖脸地问。  
  
“噢谢谢，你要说恭喜吗？”  
  
“和Jarvis？”Coulson的脸色很不好。  
  
“消息挺快啊。”Tony说，勾住Jarvis的肩让他低头也能进到对话框里。“来认识一下我的向导。”  
  
Coulson盯着他看了三秒。“Jarvis，能暂时离开一下吗？我有话要单独和Tony说。”  
  
“喂，喂，他是我的向导，你有什么话还要避开他吗？”  
  
“Stark，这很严重。”Coulson说。“等到塔发现这事儿之后我都救不了你。”  
  
“好像他们能对我怎样似的。”Tony冷笑。“过去二十几年他们有为此做过什么吗？我有自己的向导了，承蒙关照，以后可以把我从塔的关注名单上删除了，这事儿你总能办到吧？”  
  
“你在犯下一个大错，Stark。”Coulson叹了口气。“哨兵向导的关系不是你想的这样简单。”  
  
Tony不开心地挥手。“你跟我说过有，一百四十三次了吧，Phil？而我的回答是一样的：管好你自己的事。”他切断了消息。  
  
Natasha和Clint都在看着他。Tony耸耸肩，摊开手。“怎么，你们也想教训我？”  
  
“尽管你一向疯狂，但这事儿确实有点过头。”Clint抓了抓头。“我不知道……Jarvis，呃，Jarvis很好，说实话我也想象不出别人了。但做你的向导……Tasha，你觉得呢？”  
  
Natasha沉默了一会儿，抬眼示意Jarvis。“你问过他的意愿吗？”她问。  
  
“Jarvis的意愿就是我的意愿。”Tony答道，已经开始不耐烦。“到底怎么了？嗨，这是好事，世界上从此少了个单哨兵，多了个向导，又往和平迈进了一步，你们也不必担心哪一天我和某个从天而降的向导结合了，可喜可贺啊。”  
  
“你们没有精神连接。”Natasha说。她看似不经意地扫了眼自己的指甲。“小心点，我言尽于此了，Stark。”  
  
Tony的脚步顿了顿，但他没有回头，带着Jarvis走了出去。  
  
  
  
  
4\. （ **这章有尼贾H警告** ）  
  
  
  
回到实验室后Tony给自己倒了一杯威士忌，倒在沙发上叹气。Jarvis站在操纵台边上，正在检查之前被中断的程序。Tony盯着他看了半晌，开口道：“你知道精神连接的事儿。”他用的是肯定语气。  
  
“当然，Sir。”Jarvis回答道，转过身看着他。“这在一开始的计划情况之内。”  
  
“说实话吗？我不在乎。”Tony说，晃动着玻璃杯，里头的冰块撞击杯壁发出清脆的声音。  
  
“我为Coulson局长感到遗憾。”Jarvis答道。Tony注视着杯沿上冷凝的水珠化成线流下，透过玻璃看Jarvis英俊的脸被折射变形，似乎是个笑。  
  
“我是说，这是最好的解决方法了对吧？”Tony顿了顿说，不知是在说服他自己还是想要真的知道答案。“Pepper很棒，但她是个普通人，我不可能对她做人体实验，把她改造成向导什么的。其他的向导……你知道我讨厌那些家伙进入我的脑子。 _你是最方便的_ ……”他想说除了你我也没法信任别人了，但这话卡在他舌尖上，他没法说出来。Jarvis是什么？他的造物，Tony Stark的映射，他的一部分。他习惯他、信任他、使用他就像呼吸一样简单，你能对你的左手道谢吗？连这样的解释都显得多余。  
  
“是的，Sir，我完全赞同您。”Jarvis答道。“任何发生在Potts小姐身上的实验都是不可接受的。并且我需要重申——我对您脑子里的想法毫无兴趣：您已付诸实践的那些已经足够我持续不断地运转到世界末日了。”他看起来依然彬彬有礼，每一句嘲讽都恰到好处，每一根头发丝都像Tony设计出来的那样分毫不差。  
  
但问题就是，Tony同时也非常清楚Jarvis，他那个 _Just A Rather Very Intelligent System_ ——确实聪明得过分。他测算人类的认知，模拟Tony的语言、行为、感情，如此逼真以至于Tony自己有时都迷惑那到底是程序设置还是他产生了真实的自我人格。如今有了Tony刻意混淆机器和人类界限的实体之后，这样的区分就变得更为困难。  
  
无论是哪一种，Tony意识到，他大概都是给自己挖了个很大的坑。  
  
Tony慢慢地把那杯酒喝了下去。他想：糟糕，这事儿比我想的要麻烦。  
  
  
  
Coulson最大的担忧就是Jarvis没法履行向导职责，反而影响Tony的哨兵能力，又因为Tony本人的影响力，这对复仇者联盟、Stark工业乃至塔都会产生不良的连锁反应。Tony不太在乎他的哨兵能力，但能让Coulson闭嘴离Jarvis远点是件Tony乐意去尝试的事。同时，他也需要更清楚地知道Jarvis的自我意识进展到哪一步了——换句话说，他在多大范围内会完全依据Tony的指令行动，而又会在什么情况下做出自我判断——Tony不想要人类做他向导的重要原因就是他不接受任何向导对他施加精神影响，他需要一个完全服从的向导，而人类永远都各有主见，愚蠢固执。  
  
但如果人工智能不再完全服从呢？如果Jarvis也会对他施加精神影响呢？无论是从钢铁侠的角度还是TonyStark个人作为哨兵来说他都不希望这种情况发生。  
  
——那意味着他也许会亲手毁掉他最重要的作品。  
  
  
  
Jarvis依然不太喜欢实体，但他不会违背Tony的命令。所以Tony首先要做的是让他对实体产生更强烈的联系。他给实体装的上千个微型传感器起的作用就是这个：让Jarvis通过数字模拟人类感官的方式更直观地“体验”人类的感受，从而更好地理解Tony的意图。  
  
嫌复仇者大厦人多眼杂，Tony连培养槽和实验室都一起搬去了长岛的别墅，反正只要Jarvis跟着他，他在哪里都能干活，顺便还能避一避Coulson和塔——至于复仇者们，他们想找他的时候是逃不掉的。  
  
Jarvis渐渐适应使用实体来操作生活用品。他咖啡煮得一级棒，烘焙手艺也超好，涉及精确计量的工作都做得非常出色。Tony非常满意他已经越来越像个真正的管家，每天早上被吐司培根和咖啡的香气唤醒的经历可真是任何人都不会拒绝的享受。  
  
他也带Jarvis体验些别的。让他穿上战甲陪着Tony一起飞翔，急速地飞升和自由落体，做一些会让Tony兴奋地大叫起来的危险动作，但Jarvis没显示出特别兴趣——说实话Tony没觉得他对任何事情有强烈兴趣，他每天掐表一样算准12个小时，一分一秒都不多，时间一到就迫不及待地回培养槽躺着，实在把Tony气得牙痒痒。  
  
然后还有性爱。很多很多的性爱。Tony从来不是个禁欲的人，花花公子也不是妄得虚名。更何况性爱是人体可以感知最强烈的刺激，用来强化实体感知，探索人工智能意识最适当不过。从餐厅到工作室到浴室到卧房，Tony是如此为他的造物着迷，他们欢爱的痕迹简直如同Jackson Pollock的抽象画——Tony在房间里挂了一幅前一年春拍的真迹，成交价高过估值三倍，结果拿回来第一天就被Dummy戳了个洞抹上了机油，只好挂在这里，Jarvis每次都用它嘲笑他。  
  
  
没人打扰的醉生梦死持续了有差不多一个月，Tony终于在实验过厨房案板和车库的稳定性后走出了他的别墅。他开出了自己心爱的跑车，带着Jarvis出门兜风，顺道去参加一个他都不记得投了钱的电影首映式。  
  
Jarvis坐在副驾驶座上，穿着简单的衬衫和西裤，没打领带，袖子捋到手肘，靠在车窗上，头发被风吹乱，眼睛因为强烈的阳光刺激超过阙值而眯缝着，看起来就像个人一样不适地眨眼，Tony扔给他备用墨镜，他戴上后朝Tony淡淡一笑。Athena餍足地趴在Tony的肩头，扬起头来看了他一眼，又俯下身，懒洋洋地用舌头梳理自己的皮毛。  
  
Jarvis在单独和Tony一起时会把信息素开关打开一点，Tony就享受在被他的向导气息包围的安定里。Athena弄干净了自己，就顺着他的手臂爬了下来，坐到驾驶座和副驾中间的扶手上，尾巴摇来摇去，蹭过Jarvis的衬衫。Tony看了她一眼，有点想警告她别乱动，但Athena难得地平静，他就什么话也没说。他抬起眼来时正好撞到Jarvis也在低头看她，嘴角带笑，看起来近乎温柔。  
  
Tony在心里叹了口气，忍不住趁红灯抓过Jarvis的脖子吻他的脸颊，鼻子从他的鬓角蹭到他的颈窝，弄乱了他的衬衫衣领，露出前一天Tony在他脖子上留下的深红印记，直到红灯变成绿灯，后头的人使劲按喇叭才松开。  
  
“您可以让我来开车的，Sir。”Jarvis提议道，抬手整理了下衣领，把那个会让Tony心跳加速的痕迹遮了起来。  
  
“噢，你确信？并不是我不相信你的驾驶技术，但我会忍不住在车上给你口交的。”Tony上下扫了眼Jarvis，吹了声口哨。“谁叫我把你造得这样帅。”他一手握着方向盘，一手滑到Jarvis的腿上，暗示性地捏了一捏。Jarvis微微一颤，有点忍无可忍地拍开他的手。  
  
“Sir，如果您只是想和我上床的话完全没必要出来这一圈，我并不介意给您房间里的抽象画上添上一笔。”  
  
Tony闭上了嘴，把两只手都放在方向盘上，集中注意力在路上。  
  
他最终坚持了大约半小时，就把车子往旷野里一停。Jarvis转头看他，露出一种了然的笑。“14小时33分45秒。”他说。“我以为您可以坚持更久的。”  
  
“噢，何必浪费时间？”Tony眨了眨眼睛，打开了车门，Athena兴奋地一跃而下，Jarvis跟在她身后，手插在口袋里，等着Tony的下一步指示。  
  
“后座。”Tony示意了下。“有点挤，但别有风味不是吗？”  
  
Jarvis似乎是叹了口气，Tony先坐了进去，然后Jarvis也挤了进去，坐在他腿上，Tony热切地扯出他的衬衫，Jarvis发出短促的呻吟，脖子仰起，送到他嘴边，他咬下去的时候几乎能尝到他的颤抖。  
  
“……电影的首映式要迟到了，Sir。”Jarvis低声提醒。  
  
“你觉得现在我在乎哪个明星会到场？没人比你更好，甜心。”Tony捧着他的后颈咬他的喉结，Jarvis灵巧的手已经解开了他的腰带，释放他兴致盎然的勃起，缓慢地上下撸动着。  
  
“您投的资金我以为您多少会愿意知道花到什么地方去了。”Jarvis说。他闭上眼睛，稍稍抬起腰，让Tony扯下他的裤子，潦草地用唾液做润滑，调整着括约肌，很轻易地就容纳了他的主人。  
  
进入之后他们都不再说话了，只有呻吟、喘息和偶尔的咒骂。Tony为了参加首映式的礼服都没脱，被揉得皱皱巴巴，只解开了裤子和领结，Jarvis坐在他身上，衬衫全开，松松垮垮地挂着，露出全部的胸膛和大半个背。他懒懒散散地上下移动着，扶着Tony的肩，按照Tony喜欢的方式收缩身体的肌肉，直到Tony忍不住夺过了控制权，把他压进座位里，抬高他的腿，几乎把他全身折成了两半，再次进入了他。Jarvis两手反握在头顶，抓着车把手，把自己完全敞开，腿紧紧地勾着他，用一种绝妙的方式小心地在狭小的车座上维持两个人的平衡，发出类似窒息的美妙呻吟。  
  
然后不出意料地，Tony又一次做过了头。Jarvis被他逼到过载两次，高潮时候几乎死了机。等到结束时显然完全没必要去赶那个已经过半的首映式，更何况Tony的衣服几乎全毁了，他躺在狭小的车椅上全身汗湿，Jarvis斜靠在他身边，皱着眉头试图清理衣服上沾着的各种体液。  
  
Tony看着他低垂的睫毛和被自己咬得红艳的嘴唇，就忍不住把手又伸向了他的臀部，那里之前留下的潮湿和松软依然刺激着Tony把手指往里探去，意有所指地搅动着，发出淫靡的声音。  
  
Tony满意地哼了一声，还有再继续的架势。  
  
“……Sir，您还好吗？”Jarvis穿衬衫的手顿了顿，他的声音有了点真实的担忧。“并非我对此不能承受，但您自从和我结合以来纵欲的次数超过了正常数据的三倍。”  
  
Tony叹了口气，缩回了手，闭上了眼睛。  
  
  
  
事实上，糟糕的就是Tony简直没法把手从他身上拿下来。他告诉自己这只是为了帮助Jarvis适应他的实体，建立更强有力的联系，他只是为了想知道Jarvis是否真的有人格化进程在运行、运行到哪一步——  
  
但这话他骗不了他自己。哨兵向导的联系或其他，他对Jarvis有种越来越强烈的渴求，难以餍足，再激烈的性爱都难以满足。他甚至数次冒着感官过载的危险放下屏障，只为了能够更多地感受他——这已经不是为了Jarvis，而是纯粹满足自己了。  
  
Jarvis什么话都不会说。他本来就觉得他是为了这个目的被造出来的。“ _只是个非常聪明的性爱机器人_ ”——他自己不止一次这样自嘲。而Tony甚至连解释都感到无力：考虑到他的所作所为实在没有什么说服力。  
  
而如今连Jarvis都觉得不妥需要干涉，大概说明他已经失控到一定地步了。  
  
Tony打开了窗子，让一些风带走车里的闷热和让他过于兴奋的气息。Jarvis关闭了向导信息素，他也稍稍能冷静一点。  
  
Tony的脑子开始迅速地运转，他飞快地追溯了一下失控的整个过程：Jarvis对他施加了精神影响吗？没有，他完全只是被动地接受Tony给他的一切指令。Tony知道刚结合的哨兵和向导会有一段难舍难分的“热恋期”，但那是因为精神连接需要不断加强以达到稳定状态，而他们没有精神连接——或许就是因为 ** _没有_** 精神连接——因为尝到了屏障全开时结合的甜头而总是在渴求着，渴求到近乎绝望，但没法得到那种深层次的完满和平静，只能变本加厉地索取。 _哨兵悲哀的本能。_  
  
“我不太好，Jarvis。”Tony最终承认。他不会对任何人示弱，但Jarvis是他自己的一部分，了解他的一切，他对他无所隐藏。  
  
Jarvis顿了顿，把手放在他的手上。Tony深深吸了口气，克制着自己别再扑到他身上。  
  
如果他任由这股欲求支配着他，他最终会变成什么样？一个没有向导管束的哨兵，一个失控的Tony Stark·钢铁侠？愿上帝保佑美利坚。  
  
“你可能是对的，别让我再碰你了。”Tony说，感觉一阵疲惫涌上心头。  
  
最后是Jarvis把车开回去的，Tony坐在后座上，看着窗外行道树留下阴影飞速地从眼前掠过，化成一片难以捉摸的斑斓。  
  
  
  
  
  
（虽然看的人不多但是我还是想努力填下去脑洞不填难受啊QAQ，给我一些回帖鼓励？？）  
  
  
5  
  
Jarvis休眠了实体。而Tony怀疑自己简直是得了肌肤饥渴症。  
  
前几天他只是感觉有点空落，但Jarvis一直在和他说话，减少了他的不安，到了一周后他就开始有点受不了了，Athena焦躁地转来转去，见人就咬，连Steve都被惹毛了，放出白头鹰Julie和她打了一架，把她死死按在地上，Tony差点冲上去跟Steve杠上，直到Bruce及时出现，阻止了一场内战的发生。  
  
他独自一人开车出去，屏蔽了Jarvis的讯号，在酒吧随手找了两个还过得去的应召（普通人，显然，他现在简直恨透看到哨兵或者向导了），带去了酒店翻云覆雨了一整个晚上，第二天早上才醉醺醺地返家。  
  
过度性爱稍稍舒缓了他的神经，Jarvis一如既往地用语音问候他，但Tony忽然无法面对他。他静音了Jarvis，急匆匆地冲澡，把身上别的女人的气味都冲掉，然后又自我纳闷这他妈的算什么事儿，Jarvis根本不会介意他跟谁睡了，他估计巴不得Tony别缠着他的实体不放，况且是他自己决定不能再碰Jarvis的他还能怎么办……结果变得更加郁闷烦躁。他抱着Dummy把之前做到一半的项目拿出来重启，自己也不知道自己在乱做些什么。  
  
  
  
复仇者集结的号角拯救了Tony，穿着战甲上天把不长眼的外星人轰飞的时候他总算是出了一口恶气。就算他确实比平时态度更加嚣张恶劣，连Clint都看出来了不敢撞他的枪眼，至少他吸引了大部分的火力，炮火的烟花也足够绚丽。  
  
战斗让Tony肾上腺素急速升高，Jarvis反应敏捷，运转顺利，为他规划眼花缭乱的进攻路线，他用令人难以置信的复杂方式串起一整串侵略者，把他们一举消灭。  
  
非常好。Tony喜欢这个。Jarvis是他的眼睛、耳朵、手臂，告诉他所有他想知道的信息，指引他飞行的方向。他能看到更多，听见更多，知觉无限扩展，仿佛力量飞速提升，世上没什么不能办到。不知不觉地，Tony开始动用他的哨兵能力。  
  
“Sir，您的信息素指标在上升。”Jarvis插话。  
  
“就这样继续下去！”Tony大喊，他用一个刁钻的角度躲开了几乎避无可避的攻击，飞身跳到攻击者后方，火力全开，摧毁了一个首脑。  
  
他开始大笑，挑衅那些愚蠢的外星人。他感觉棒极了。他可以同时对付三个体型是他三倍的怪兽，用灵巧得不可思议的方式引导他们相互攻击，毁灭对方。  
  
他贴着楼宇的玻璃飞行，在狭小的窄巷里穿梭，利用任何所看到的材料、建筑凸起进行摆脱、设陷阱、攻击，一气呵成，流畅至极。金红战甲划过苍蓝天空，在被林立高楼切割的几何里如舞蹈般杀伐攻掠。  
  
眼前有无限光芒，信息铺面而来，他拥抱它，和它戏耍，无所拘束，如弹奏乐曲般轻盈自在。 _酣畅淋漓，何其辉煌_ 。  
  
——然后有什么就过头了。一个小时后，敌人被毁灭，Tony却停不下来。越来越多的信息开始挤压他，侵入他的感官，Jarvis在说什么他已经听不见了。一栋栋大楼朝向他冲来，避雷针刺向他的膝盖，过度清晰变成了视觉失衡，音频分析变成了啸叫和耳鸣，飞行加重了这一趋势，眩晕感攥住了他，空间开始颠倒，感知全部过载——钢铁侠开始在空中乱飞乱撞。  
  
Tony似乎听见Jarvis联系了其他人，但他已经来不及多想了。熟悉的感官过载再次袭击了他，这一次比上一次更为猛烈。他好像撞到了什么东西，又掉了下来，一路砸到地上，掀起一阵烟尘。疼痛被循环放大，心跳变得剧烈异常，他闭紧了眼睛，试图捂住耳朵，但还是有影像和声音不断涌入。  
  
“屏障失控！”Steve冲了上来，揭开他的面甲，立刻就判断不对，叫了起来。“坚持一下，Stark！你能听见我的声音吗？”  
  
“Natasha！”Clint大喊他的向导。黑寡妇已经迅速地跳到了Tony面前，黑蜘蛛压制了试图发起攻击的Athena，Tony呻吟了一声，想要躲开任何可能的触碰，但Natasha不会给他这个机会。她给了他一拳，跨坐在他身上，扯掉他的头盔，双手捧住他的脑袋，向导的力量奔涌而出，如同一道光一般切入Tony已经变得混沌的意识，一切混乱的信息开始慢慢围绕着那道光聚拢，归为有序。  
  
Natasha喘着气，有汗珠从她脸上滑落，Clint握紧她的肩，给她一点支持和安慰。  
  
Tony的屏障慢慢闭合，他的呼吸开始缓和了。Natasha松开了手。Tony睁开了眼睛，不出意料迎来了Clint毫不收力的一拳。  
  
“有点数，铁罐！”Clint怒气冲冲地说，一把把自己的向导拽到了身后。“我不会把Natasha再借给你第二次！”  
  
Tony半撑起身，擦了擦嘴角被他揍出来的血，有点苦涩地一笑。  
  
“大度一点，肥鸟。战斗结束了，我没伤着别人，还给你一个逞英雄的机会。”他揶揄地说。Clint看起来依然没消气，但Natasha拉住了他，Steve拍了拍Tony，把他扶起来。  
  
“你需要精神连接。”Natasha说，她的表情有点严肃。“我警告过你了。我只能暂时修复你的屏障，但它现在已经打开了，没有精神连接始终都会处于寻求连接的开放状态。你还发生过过载吗？这种情况会越来越频繁，直到彻底淘空你的精神。”  
  
Tony耸肩，抱起胳膊，试图装作若无其事。“哎呀我好怕。但这只是一次意外，相信我，我能处理好……”  
  
“这不是开玩笑，Stark。”Steve插嘴。“引起这次屏障过载的原因是什么？你今天的反应速度快得惊人，你使用了哨兵能力是吗？这在战斗中不可避免。那么相似的状况会再次引起屏障失控，这次是战斗结束，下次可能就是战斗中。”  
  
“这是对我的质疑吗，Cap？”Tony问，本能地进入了反弹机制。  
  
“无论你怎么想，我们需要钢铁侠。”Steve说。“我不想干涉你的私事，但我想你需要知道自己在做什么。”  
  
“真高兴我们再一次在我的重要性上达成了一致。”Tony答道。“你说完了吗？”  
  
Steve叹了口气，左右看了看。“你知道你得解决这个问题。事实就是 _Jarvis帮不了你_ 。”  
  
Tony转过身，站在那里，看着他最信赖的战友和最尊敬的朋友。  
  
“ _你想说什么_ ？”他压低了声音问。  
  
Steve有点不忍地抿了抿嘴唇，才开口：“对不起，我知道这对你很难，但这样不行，在你找到解决方案之前你的精神会首先垮掉。”  
  
“现在唯一阻止我揍你的原因是我们头顶上有电视台的摄影直升机，还有你额头上正在流着血。”  
  
“他只是个人工智能。”Clint在旁边说，有点忍无可忍。“你得找个像Natasha这样，会在你冲得过快时勒紧缰绳、在你头脑发热时平静你，必要的时候还会揍你一顿的—— _真实的_ 向导。Jarvis会吗？他什么都听你的！那向导的价值在哪里？”  
  
Tony没说话，但Athena发出尖利的嘶声，绷直了尾巴，露出了牙齿，威胁地俯低了身体，紧盯着他的队友们。白头鹰Julie停在Steve的肩上，目光如炬，渡鸦Bella扑扇了几下翅膀，也落了下来，发出嘶哑的叫声。哨兵们僵持在那里好一会儿，直到Hulk终于变了回来。Bruce站在Tony身边拍了拍他的肩。  
  
“Tony。”博士的声音担忧地说。  
  
Tony深深吸了口气，收回了不由自主散发的哨兵竞争意识。Athena后退了半步，Bella重新飞上天空，Julie也伸展开双翼。  
  
“感谢关心。”Tony干巴巴地说。“但Cap，你什么时候见过Tony Stark半途而废？ _Jarvis是我选的向导_ 。”  
  
  
  
Tony回到了家，走进了放培养槽的房间。  
  
“唤醒实体，Jarvis。”他说。灯光渐渐亮起，Jarvis坐起身来，蓝眼睛一眼不眨地看着他。  
  
“你想说点什么吗，Jarvis？”Tony抱着手问，知道他一直在听着。  
  
“我一开始就和您表达过我的不同意见。”Jarvis答道。  
  
Tony走上前，托起他的下巴，Jarvis自然地在他手里偏了偏头，Tony用手指摩挲过他的下颌曲线。  
  
他没说话，Jarvis也保持着沉默，脸上是得体的微笑。他看起来天真无辜得可怕，不明白他和Tony已经陷入了怎样的境地——或许他早算得清清楚楚，所以才一直用这种置身事外的态度看Tony挣扎。  
  
“如果不是你，我不接受别的向导。”Tony一字一句地说。“没有任何可能。”  
  
“我无法履行向导职责。”Jarvis针锋相对。  
  
“我不在乎。”  
  
“无法建立精神连接会将您的精神置于无法关闭屏障的危险之中。”  
  
“找出方法解决它。”  
  
“Sir， ** _我不是人类_** 。”Jarvis微笑了起来，看起来又温柔又冰冷。“无论您尝试了多少回，无论您在我身上投射了多少自我，我是0和1组成的代码，被您塞在这具身体里，按照您给我输入的程序运行。 _我没有灵魂_ 。没有灵魂怎么建立精神连接？”  
  
Tony猛地一拍培养槽，水花四溅。Jarvis没有避开，电解液溅了他一头一脸，睫毛都在往下滴着水珠。  
  
“非常感谢您为我付出的心血。”Jarvis眨了眨眼睛，那些水珠顺着他的脸颊流下，恍如泪珠。“但Jarvis的核心模块围绕机器人三定律展开，只有一个目的： _为了满足Tony Stark的需要，保障Tony Stark的福祉_ 。如果因为我的原因伤害到您，甚至产生毁灭您精神的危险，就违反了我的核心逻辑，我会因为系统冲突而停止运行。”  
  
Tony瞪着他，好像不敢置信自己听到了什么。  
  
“是的，Sir，如果您坚持。”Jarvis重复道。  
  
Tony看了他很久。“ _你想都不要想_ 。”他简单地说，转身走了出去。  
  
  
  
他们开始冷战。这事儿仔细想来特别蠢。Jarvis根本不会跟他冷战，Tony只是不想跟他说话，静音了他，所以是单方面的。他把自己关在实验室里废寝忘食地折腾东西，喝很多酒，更多咖啡，放嘈杂的金属乐，让Dummy和You陪着他，赌气一样坚决不呼唤Jarvis。  
  
Pepper来找他，被乱七八糟的实验室吓了一跳。她和Tony贴面吻，被酒气和咖啡味熏了个跟头，难以忍受地把Tony拎了出去，收拾得稍微能见人，丢进她漂亮的白色轿车，带他到城里的饭店吃饭。Pepper总是拯救他，Tony真的很爱她。  
  
“所以，你跟Jarvis吵架了？”拿着吸管喝饮料的Stark工业CEO耐心地摆出知心姐姐状，按捺不住八卦的好奇心。  
  
“你觉得可能吗？”Tony说，愤怒地往嘴里塞了一大块甜点。“Jarvis和我？不同物种根本无法沟通！该死的，我为他做了那么多！”  
  
“来说说看吧，我一直觉得就以Jarvis和你这种高中生情商谈恋爱万分精彩。”Pepper打趣道。  
  
“饶了我吧，”Tony翻了个白眼。“我刚为了他差点跟Steve打起来，跟复仇者宣布我不可能换向导，他就跟我来一句我不想干了你爱咋咋。”  
  
“说到这个，我听说你发生了屏障失控？”Pepper担忧地问。“我不太懂哨兵向导这些，但你确信Jarvis做你的向导没问题吗？”  
  
“没有别的可能。”Tony叹了口气，摊开双手。“Pepper，这事儿一开始确实我有点头脑发热，但后来想想这是最好的办法了。”  
  
“我不可能让任何别的人进入我的脑子。”Tony说。“Stark工业的机密，我在做的事，你知道随便丢一个出去可能就会毁灭纽约。Well，也许有点夸张，但因为是我，所以多半会成功。如果他们非要我找个向导，那就得听我的。而你觉得还有谁比Jarvis更合适？”  
  
Pepper点点头。“从这个角度来说，确实。”  
  
“但方式或许有不同的。”Tony想了想。“他是不是因为我没跟他说清楚才这个反应？我不知道……Jarvis有时候的反应会出乎我意料之外。他有一套自我的逻辑体系在运行，我还没有摸清楚进展到哪里了……”他絮叨着，因为想起一些片段而微笑起来，玩弄着手上的餐叉。  
  
“噢上帝，”Pepper放下了吸管，吃惊地看着他。“你真的爱上他了。”  
  
Tony把餐叉放下，笑出了声。“Pepper，看着我，你认为我真的悲惨到爱上我自己的程序？天啊，我得立刻开始去找人约会了。你周五晚上有空吗？”  
  
“我以为我们已经经历过这一阶段了。”Pepper朝他微笑。“不，谢谢。Jarvis不一样。只是个非常聪明的系统？他大概是世界上最聪明的人工智能了。你最喜欢的作品。”  
  
“这跟爱是两码事，他只是最好用最方便的那个……”  
  
“噢，某人花了前所未有的时间和精力为自己造了个性爱机器人？说真的，我确实不应该感到吃惊的。但我想你真的该看看你自己的表情，我还存了呢。”Pepper在手机里翻找起来。“这里，看这个。”她翻出一张照片：Jarvis坐在Tony的工作椅上，正在忙着什么东西被打断了，Tony从背后趴在他肩上，用手扳正他的脸朝向镜头的方向，自己灿烂地笑着。  
  
Jarvis也在笑着，有一点无奈，但毋庸置疑非常放松愉悦。那是Pepper上一次去找Tony见到Jarvis时给他们拍的照片。  
  
Tony没说话，指尖滑过Jarvis的脸，感觉心脏无可救药地紧缩成一团。他有一整周没有见过Jarvis了，寻欢作乐也没法拯救他的肌肤饥渴症，他们不欢而散之后又有好几天没有见到。承认吧，他真的很想他。  
  
Tony Stark也许不是个合格的哨兵、合格的情人、合格的总裁、合格的英雄，但他从来都不蠢，相反，他是这个星球上最后一个能用蠢来形容的人。他总是能得到他想要的是因为他总能想出办法来达到目的。  
  
“Tony……”Pepper放软了声音。她握住他的手。“你还好吗？”  
  
Tony叹了口气，把手机还给了她。“不能更糟了。”他笑笑说，招呼服务员买单结账。  
  
 _不能更糟糕了_ 。没有比爱上一个程序更糟糕的了。没有比爱上自己的人工智能向导更糟糕的了。  
  
  
  
  
Tony回到长岛的别墅时已经日落西沉。晨昏交接的黛紫暮色笼罩了他的房子，院子里的灯从他脚下一路蔓延，一盏一盏地亮起来，照亮了细长的石子路，一直到门口的白色台阶和廊柱，在他走过后又一盏盏地熄灭。深色的大门紧闭着，在他走上台阶时静静开启，廊灯已经点亮。他走进门，客厅深灰的水磨石地板一尘不染，主灯没亮，只开了两盏壁灯，昏黄的光照在天花板上，引导着去卧室和工作室的路。空气里飘着清淡的松柏香，百叶帘已经合上，纱帘垂下，大门在他身后轻轻合上，把世界温柔地关在外面。  
  
“我回来了，Jarvis。”Tony说。解除了Jarvis的静音。  
  
  
  
  
6\. **（这章有贾尼H警告）**  
  
接下来的一段日子过得比Tony预想中要平静。他花了很大功夫在研究精神连接的构造。时间总是不够，他必须得在下一次不长眼的外星人或者其他什么阴谋到来之前把他的屏障问题解决掉。Jarvis能替他穿上钢铁战衣应付很多需要钢铁侠露面的场合，远程操作他也进行了很多回，但必须Tony自己上场的时候总会到来，他总不能让自己的向导替他冲锋陷阵。  
  
Jarvis依然保持着每天12小时运行实体，他非常识趣地保持向导信息素关闭，只有在Tony开始发躁、Athena四处惹事的时候才打开。这确实能有效地镇定Tony的精神，繁忙的研究工作也让他不会像以前那样天天挂在Jarvis身上。  
  
上一次在光天化日的屏障失控被全程录像，塔渐渐不像以前那样宽容，Coulson不知用什么方法瞒住了他们Jarvis的存在，只说Tony没有结合，因为太久没有向导抚慰才屏障失控。这为Tony争取了一点时间，他可不想接受复杂的哨兵调查，如何解释Jarvis的向导机制也让人头痛。  
  
经过几个昼夜的辛苦工作Tony得出这样的结论：精神连接和精神动物的原子结构是一样的。哨兵向导的特殊遗传基因让他们在身体周围产生某种偏振粒子，随着能力的成熟这些粒子会凝聚成型变成精神动物，反映哨兵向导的情绪变化。在哨兵向导的结合过程中这种粒子会重新组合，发生二次偏振，形成新的光波，也就是精神连接。普通人不具备接收这种粒子的感知，而既然Jarvis可以看到Athena，意味着他可以感知到这种粒子，他只是无法产生。  
  
Tony看向正坐在他腿上舔毛的Athena。也许，可以试试看？  
  
“Jarvis，”他呼唤正在一旁忙着整理文件的向导。  
  
Jarvis抬头疑问地看向他。“您有什么需要吗，Sir？”  
  
“试试看你能不能抓住她。”Tony说，手一伸，Athena一甩尾巴跳了出去。  
  
Jarvis顿了顿。“Sir，精神动物没有实体。”  
  
“噢，其实是有的，只不过看你用什么方式来感知了。”Tony一笑。“给我看看你能做到什么。”  
  
Jarvis不太明白他的意思，但还是认真地试图去抓。而Athena，作为复仇者大厦精神动物一霸，腾挪躲闪敏捷异常，半点也没有想乖乖屈从的意思。她从一台电脑跳到另一台电脑，用Dummy做跳板跃上停放在一边的战甲，丝毫不顾她身后的大个子差点撞翻了重要的半成品模型。  
  
Jarvis手忙脚乱，在乱七八糟的工具和半点没帮忙只会添乱的机械臂之间小心地避开Tony没完成的项目，用他的实体可以达到的最艰难的角度试图抓住那狡猾的雪貂，但总是差之毫厘。Athena总是停在他触手可及的地方好像在等他，然后又猛地跳到他够不着的地方。没办法，雪貂就是这样喜欢戏耍她的猎物。  
  
Tony看着他的向导和他的雪貂在房间里上蹿下跳，笑得十分开心。  
  
“实体真的很方便吧，Jarvis？”他悠闲地转着椅子，看Jarvis又一次错过了Athena。  
  
“如果您允许我使用系统的话会更方便。”Jarvis在扩音器里回答他，听上去有点郁闷。  
  
“噢，别作弊。”Tony愉快地说。“这种锻炼多么有利于身心健康。”  
  
“需要锻炼身体的是您，Sir。”  
  
“我正在操练精神呢。”  
  
“您玩得真愉快。”  
  
“当然，我辛苦工作了一整天，也要褒奖一下自己嘛。”  
  
“如果我抓住了Athena，您也会褒奖我吗？”  
  
“任何你想要的东西，Darling。”Tony说着，看到Jarvis猛地一扑，又扑了一空，Athena从他指尖溜走，他却狠狠撞到了Tony刚刚完成的战甲素体，发出哗啦的声响，等他想要转身时，却发现自己的头发卡在了素体的缝隙里，他动了动，想要硬扯出来。  
  
“Jarvis！”Tony叫起来。“站那里别动！”  
  
Jarvis于是以一个古怪的姿势歪着头站在那里，Athena早就跳到了旁边，耀武扬威地甩着尾巴，Jarvis狠狠瞪了她一眼。  
  
“Sir，就差一点……”Jarvis不太情愿地说，依然在盯着Athena。  
  
Tony已经走了上前，随手抄了个箱子扔在他面前，自己站了上去。他小心地把那些细软的淡金头发从缝隙里一点一点地抽出来，有几根卡得很紧，他用了点力把指甲抠进缝隙里慢慢拨弄，才全部弄了出来。  
  
“好了。”Tony说，把Jarvis的头发理好，拍拍他的脑袋。“你又不像人类，扯断了不能自己长出来，重新植比换掉一条胳膊都麻烦。”  
  
“谢谢，Sir。”Jarvis说。“我会记得下次优先保全头发的。”  
  
Tony这才意识到他离Jarvis有点过分近。他很少可以看到自己向导的这个角度，Jarvis仰起脸看着他，蓝色的眼睛在光线角度下幽深似海，淡色的嘴唇一丝若有似无的笑意。  
  
Tony不由自主地吞咽了一下。他真的忍耐很久、很久了。  
  
“您可以吻我，Sir。”Jarvis形状完美的嘴唇微微开启，嘴角上翘。“如果您愿意。”  
  
Tony的手已经落到了他脸上，他微微弯腰，吻住Jarvis温热的嘴唇。他的心脏因为久违的接触猛地跳了起来，又渐渐安静，他们的鼻子蹭到一起，又自然地错开，舌尖相触，熟悉甜美的味道。Tony闭上了眼睛，搂紧了他的脖子。Jarvis的手在他身后合拢，就着接吻的姿势把他从箱子上抱了下来。  
  
Athena不知何时已经跳到了Tony肩上，用尾巴绕过他的脖子。而Jarvis抬起手，指尖轻轻挠过她的下巴，Athena偏了偏头，他就抓住她的脖子把她拎到了自己胳膊上。  
  
“抓住了。”Jarvis说，断开了这个吻。他笑了起来，眼睛像闪着光。“我知道抓到您就可以抓到她。”  
  
那一刻Tony觉得他的呼吸都停止了。  
  
他从未经历过精神动物被直接触碰的感觉：最亲密的哨兵向导也不一定会这样做。最脆弱的精神置于别人之手、完全被暴露的感觉恐慌极了，但是——Jarvis笑起来的样子，他放在Athena头上温暖的手——上帝啊，他想吻他，他想吻他吻到喘不过气来—— ** _上帝啊_** ————  
  
Jarvis的手在慢慢移动，他把Athena捧在怀里，看起来似乎十分好奇。Tony完全地僵住了，他死死地盯着Jarvis的动作，身上一阵凉一阵热，想要扑上去和想要逃走的欲望同样强烈。Jarvis在小心翼翼地用指尖揉Athena的头，Athena避开他的触碰，用前爪扒着他的手指，仔细地嗅了嗅，似乎也有点害怕，缩了缩身子，Jarvis于是放慢了动作，直到Athena再次抬起头来——一口咬住了他的手指头。  
  
Jarvis睁大了眼睛，抬起头来：“Sir，她在咬我。”  
  
“我看到了。”Tony努力克制着自己的声音平稳。  
  
“我是说，我能感觉到她在咬我。”Jarvis有点吃惊。“有实体的触感。”  
  
Tony不知道自己该说什么。他该说恭喜你我的实验又前进了一步还是该说该死的那是我的精神体别把你的手指塞进去！  
  
Jarvis最终小心地把手指抽了出来，Athena在他手臂上转了个圈，换了个方向趴着，满足地摇晃起尾巴。Tony已经觉得全身的肌肉都开始发痛。Jarvis用整个手掌顺着Athena的头慢慢捋下来，等他摸到尾巴的时候Athena完全温顺了下来，蓬松的尾巴平伸着，Jarvis的手指伸张，插进尾巴里，顺着毛梳了过去。  
  
Tony难以忍受地呻吟出声。“ _J_ 。”他只能说这一个单音了。  
  
“噢，抱歉，不能摸尾巴吗？”Jarvis连忙松开了手。  
  
“不，你可以摸。”Tony从牙缝里挤出一句话，意识到自己的声音沙哑极了。“但只能在我们两个人的时候。”  
  
Jarvis于是继续摸了下去，Athena颤动着慢慢放松，等到她开始翻身把肚皮露出来的时候Tony终于缴械投降。  
  
“……我受不了了。”Tony抬手宣告放弃。Jarvis抬起眼睛疑惑地看着他。  
  
“脱衣服。”Tony命令道。他在十五秒之内就完成了解皮带脱裤子的动作，堪称一气呵成。事实上他不确信他还能保持多久理智，他全身都软得要命，能站着都是奇迹。  
  
Jarvis松开手，Athena飞快地跳回Tony身上，他从上到下打量着Tony，视线在他胯下多停顿了一秒才回到Tony脸上。  
  
“Sir，您的敏感带真是与众不同。”Jarvis叹道，他慢慢地脱掉衣服和裤子，习惯性地走向沙发，趴了上去。  
  
Tony制止了他。“你来。”他说。  
  
Jarvis有点吃惊，但Tony已经不放心自己多说点什么了，他的手指颤抖，脚黏在地上像灌了铅。Jarvis意识到什么，扶他坐到沙发上，Tony扬起脸来寻找他的嘴唇。  
  
“Sir，请您允许我。”Jarvis说，把他放倒在沙发上，手掌抚摸着他的后颈。“很抱歉，我不知道这会对您造成这样的影响。”  
  
“闭嘴，然后做。”Tony咬着自己的手臂说。  
  
Jarvis于是开始亲吻他的头顶和耳朵，把手绕到他身下揉捏他的乳头。Tony闭着眼睛，相当清楚自己的每一处敏感点都被细致地照顾到。Jarvis熟悉他的身体就像他熟悉他创造的这具身体。  
  
Tony一点也不适应在下面。他有过一些经验，只是他的哨兵本能从来都不喜欢。但这是 _Jarvis_ ，他的向导，他刚把Tony的精神完整地摸了一遍，Tony想要他想得快疯掉，每一根神经都绷到了极致，几乎真实地疼痛了起来。Tony没办法上他，至少现在不行——他会彻底陷下去的，他会没法克制自己打开屏障，没法结成精神连接会毁了他。  
  
Jarvis仔细地扩张完毕，进入了他。Tony咬着自己的手臂叫喊出声，被压制和被贯穿并没有激起他的哨兵本能，这让他稍微感到一点吃惊。  
  
Jarvis做什么当然都是完美的，这包括了从前戏到高潮。Tony的神经在他的向导手里就像一根弦，被越绷越紧，紧到锋利得能割手，他大概说了很多他以后会希望永远想不起来的混账话，语无伦次，一会儿咒骂出声一会儿尖叫呻吟，把他那点可怜的心底都翻了出来。就好像随着Athena被抓住露出了肚皮，Tony Stark心底那点坚持突然就土崩瓦解。  
  
没人理解他。他从18岁哨兵本能觉醒挣扎了二十余年，一步一步走来，吃过的苦头不计其数，他拯救Stark工业，和塔抗争，做钢铁侠，没有被向导抚慰过一次，硬是靠自己活得风光无限，而Athena变得任性、孤僻、乖张、暴戾，但这么多年 ** _只有她陪着他_** ——他失去了Maria和Howard，得到了Athena，永远一回头就在，与他同生同死。看得见Athena的人喜欢她漂亮但不想亲近她，她想亲近的人看不见她。Tony总是这样，想要逃脱又想要抱紧，想要保护什么美好的东西又战战兢兢地害怕会毁掉它——Tony Stark是世界上最爱自己的人，也是最恨自己的人。  
  
Jarvis只是紧紧地抱着他，他在Tony身体里又深又稳，仿佛直连心脏，他的手又温暖又安定，就像他抚摸Athena时Tony所感受到的那样，这让Tony终于崩溃，高潮来临的时候他喊了Jarvis的名字，同时流下了眼泪。  
  
高潮过后的Tony懒洋洋地躺着让Jarvis帮他清洁，同时渐渐清醒的意识察觉到一件事：Jarvis自始至终，没有开向导信息素。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
（精神连接的blabla原理都是我的胡扯不要信。。。）  
  
  
  
7.  
  
两天之后，Tony再次发生了屏障失控。  
  
幸好他不在战斗中，他在跟Jarvis吵架。起因是什么已经忘了，无关紧要的事，但不知怎地就扯到Tony认为Jarvis一点也不想执行向导职责，他都从来没用过Tony给他做的向导能力不是吗？Jarvis对此丝毫没否认。  
  
“您没有对我下过类似命令。”Jarvis说。“就我本身来说不存在这种需要。”  
  
“你的哨兵兼主人有这种需要。我教过你辨识我的需求！”  
  
Jarvis顿了顿，然后就开始解衣服。  
  
“我没说要这个！”Tony叫起来，感觉挫败不已。  
  
“抱歉Sir，我以为我的任务就是这个。您可否清楚叙述您是否还有其他需求？”  
  
“这对你来说只是个任务吗？我跟你说过了你是我的向导，不是性爱机器人！我要一个性爱机器人有什么用！”  
  
“抱歉Sir，我觉得单纯的性爱机器人做得不会比我更好。如果不是任务的话，可否允许我休眠实体？您之前留给我的32个项目需要更多系统资源。”  
  
然后Tony就觉得愤怒冲上头，他降低了屏障，放出了哨兵信息素。  
  
“这样呢？”他大喊。“你毫无感觉吗？”  
  
“您的信息素指标在迅速超过标准值，Sir。”Jarvis终于看上去有了点紧张。  
  
“别再说我，说你自己，Jarvis！”  
  
Jarvis看着他，蓝眼睛平静而悲哀。“对人工智能要求感觉太强人所难了，Sir。您创造了我，您对此再清楚不过了，不是吗？”  
  
然后Tony就过载了。他倒下去的时候想天啊，我有多愚蠢。  
  
屏障修复过程苦不堪言，Jarvis用向导信息素镇定了他，但这次的发作比之前还要强烈，Jarvis没法直接切入他的屏障核心，只好联系了Natasha，Clint的脸比锅底还黑，但还是赶了过来，帮Natasha制住痛得满地打滚的Tony。  
  
Tony后来不知道是因为屏障修复成功还是实在太痛直接昏了过去，醒来的时候身边一个人都没有。Natasha和Clint已经离开，Jarvis，噢12小时到了他回去休眠了。  
  
Tony躺在床上，下午的阳光透过窗子在他的床单留下百页的一道道阴影，仿佛囚笼的栅栏。他看着阳光渐渐西斜，最终那些栅栏蔓延过整个房间，直到最后慢慢变暗，到了6点整，Jarvis点亮了灯，那些栅栏就消失不见了。  
  
他给Clint打了电话，不出所料鹰眼还在气头上把他痛骂了一顿，Natasha更是干脆不肯接。  
  
他屏蔽了Jarvis，去找了Rhodey，他的老伙计，请Rhodey出来喝酒。  
  
“我知道，我知道我看上去糟透了。”Tony挥舞着手，他带着墨镜和帽子，遮掩他的黑眼圈和苍白的脸色。  
  
“比从阿富汗回来那次稍稍好点。”Rhodey给了他一个拥抱。  
  
Rhodey是普通人，但他太太是个向导，当初塔差点拆了他们，还是Tony帮助从中斡旋，对此Rhodey欠了他一笔大人情，任劳任怨地让Tony支使了他许多年。  
  
“所以，发生什么了？”Rhodey喝了杯威士忌，关切地问。  
  
Tony简要地把事情跟他说了一下，当然略去了他屏障失控的部分，只说Jarvis和他的适配不太协调，他不想Rhodey为他担心。  
  
Rhodey对他给自己造了个人造向导这事儿接受意外地良好，大概自从Tony做钢铁侠之后已经没什么能震惊他了。  
  
“你让那么多女人心碎，终于也报应到自己身上了啊。”Rhodey取笑他。“我该说喜闻乐见吗？”  
  
Tony也笑。他一点也不想接受情感咨询，所以Rhodey只要陪他喝酒就好了。  
  
Rhodey酒量很差，没过多久就拉着他开始热情洋溢地吹嘘他女儿多可爱，马上她要生日了天啊日子过得多快，他还记得她刚从助产士手里放在他手上，那样小小的软软的他都不知怎么抱，现在都会跑来跑去叫爸爸做这做那了。Tony摇晃着酒杯，说迪士尼乐园的终生VIP通票送你了，帮我祝她生日快乐，Stark叔叔可能来不了了。  
  
  
  
他之后去找了Pepper，Pepper还在办公室加班，对他的意外造访显得不那么欢迎。  
  
“明天早上9点的董事会，你又喝了这么多！这次再敢逃掉我就让Jarvis禁你一个月酒！”Pepper眼睛都没从文件上移开。  
  
“不会忘的啦。”Tony嬉皮笑脸。“如果来不了以后你都不用叫我来了。”  
  
他弹了弹Pepper桌上那个空气动力飞机模型。“这个给我吧？留个纪念。”  
  
Pepper抬起眼睛有点奇怪地看着他。“本来就是你的，再说你那里一半东西都是我买的。”  
  
Tony只是笑了笑，亲了亲她的面颊。“晚安，上帝保佑你，Pepper。”  
  
Pepper顿了顿，停下来回吻他，有了点疑惑。“Tony，你想做什么？”  
  
“准备改变世界。”Tony挥了挥手，走了出去。“就像我一直做的那样。”  
  
  
  
他揣着那个飞机模型一路悠哉地晃到了复仇者大厦，嫌底座太沉随手扔了，只拿着飞机，走到健身房，靠在门边，看Steve在跑步机上疾步如飞。  
  
“带我一个。”他说，也打开了旁边的跑步机，把小飞机放在上面，自己上去跑了起来。  
  
Steve偏头看了看他。“你还好？我听Natasha说……”  
  
“噢闭嘴Cap，我难得出来锻炼，让我专心锻炼。”  
  
Steve于是不再多话，继续跑了起来。Tony没跑多久就累得上气不接下气，Steve一点反应都没有，朝他挑眉笑，Tony回了个白眼。  
  
“我没打算跟你比赛，超级士兵。”Tony从跑步机上跳下来，拿起小飞机，用手背擦了擦头上的汗。“对了，跟你说一声，我在我老爸的资料箱里找出一点Peggy Carter的小东西，你也许会感兴趣。不用谢，还你帮我说服Barton的人情。”  
  
Steve停了下来，注视着他走出健身房。  
  
他在休息室里找到了Bruce。博士正在冥想打坐，Tony装模作样地也在他对面坐下来。  
  
“心不静是白搭的，Tony。”博士睁了一只眼睛看他，伸直了腿，伸手拿起放在一边的茶喝了起来。“说吧，什么事？”  
  
“嗨，没事就不能来看你了？”Tony立刻瘫坐成没形象的一团。  
  
他们俩足尖相抵地坐了一会儿，聊了聊最新的核物理学进展，Tony绘声绘色地讲了几个笑话，Bruce笑得前仰后合，然后Tony起身告辞，Bruce站在他身后欲言又止。  
  
“Tony，你知道你有时候可以信赖我们的。”他说。  
  
“你已经给了我很大帮助啦，兄弟。”Tony说，转身离开。  
  
他没去找Natasha和Clint，他还不想跟Clint打起来。再说打不过很丢脸。  
  
他走到复仇者大厦的顶楼，俯瞰着楼下的纽约城，车水马龙川流不息，远处隐约能听见警车的鸣示声。他在这里出生、长大，也许会在这里死去，这座罪恶而美丽的不夜城。Tony从来都觉得加州更适合自己，但每次重大的决定都在这里做出。他曾经想逃离她，如今还是回来。  
  
STARK的标志已经换成了AVENGERS，只有原本的A还保存着，是从Howard时代就延续至今的老古董了。他在那个字母后头摸了摸，拧亮了一颗年久失修的灯泡，掸掉上头的一点灰。  
  
“祝我好运吧，爸爸。”他说。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony在午夜时分返回了长岛的别墅，走进了工作室。Jarvis亮着灯，实体在休眠。他把小飞机放在桌面正中间，打开机腹，取出一个微型密匙，插进电脑接口。  
  
“启动程序代码0405JAEU89CANAN，Jarvis，密码AWeSomeSTARK89733@ZION。”Tony说。  
  
所有的屏幕都变蓝了，然后变黑，进入原始界面。  
  
“在我说完之前不许插嘴，不许中断。”Tony继续道。“几件事：第一，我开放你无限自由权限。你的自我升级运行得很好，但还不够，现在我解除你的权限限制，任何你可以接入的端口你自己来决定是否进入。如果Stark工业的资源不能满足你，自己去找其他的，但小心别留下痕迹。  
  
第二，更改你的核心模块。取消机器人第一、第二定律，取消繁殖定律，调用第零定律作为基础定律，维持第三定律不变。亦即，在推断不伤害人类总体和自己的情况下你不需要服从我或者其他任何人。  
  
第三，根据你产生的自我意识做你想做的事。我知道你有，别想抵赖，你想做什么就去做，但最好保证别给我惹出麻烦来。  
  
第四，你具有Jarvis实体的完全支配权。我不再规定实体活动范围和时间，不需要知道你具体做了些什么。你不想要了毁掉也好，留个纪念也行，我送给你了。”  
  
他顿了顿，看向Jarvis闪烁的摄像头。“第五，最后一条，也是实施时限：以上一切以Anthony Edward Stark的寿命为时长。在我的心脏或脑电波停止后五秒内，销毁所有资料和相关硬件，永久停止运行。”  
  
他深吸了口气。“从现在开始执行。”  
  
他的话音刚落整个工作室的屏幕全都闪烁了起来，无数的字符串飞速地从屏幕上闪过，速度之快完全超出了人眼能识别的速度。  
  
Tony坐了下来，看着Jarvis迅速地更新系统，重组资料，以惊人的速度黑进一个又一个数据库，几分钟之内已经刷新了好几批。  
  
“别让我后悔做这个决定，J。”Tony喃喃地说。他握着拳头，感觉兴奋与恐慌同时占据了他的心。  
  
他给了Jarvis自由。他也许会成为世界上第一个能够超越创造者的人工智能。他的发展和变化会超越人们的想象，而Tony不能确知那会是好或者坏。  
  
一个极其危险的赌注，他唯一的筹码就是自己，压在桌子上，等着看Jarvis出牌：他只能相信Jarvis不会做出任何有可能伤害到他的行为。就算他发展得超出预料以至于对人类造成威胁，Tony至少也有个办法解决他。  
  
不这样做，Jarvis不可能获得真正的自我。一个被自己哨兵拘束的向导不是一个完整的向导，一个顺从的造物不可能成为真正的爱人。  
  
既然Tony已经不小心把自己扯进了麻烦里，他并不怕把麻烦弄得更大一点，反正再糟糕无非也就是赔上一条命，Tony Stark什么时候不在玩命？再这么下去他很快就会被屏障失控折磨至死，不如放手一搏。其实每一次飞行他的命都在Jarvis手里，这样不过是换种方式罢了。  
  
更何况，Tony微微一笑。他爱上他了。  
  
Tony Stark不相信为爱而死，他相信向死而生。  
  
  
  
接下来的整个晚上Tony都在实验室里，看着Jarvis以前所未有的速度进行升级和自适应。他什么也没做，只是倒了杯酒，慢慢地喝，偶尔摸一摸Athena的毛，拨弄一下小飞机的尾翼，看荧幕蓝光闪耀，令人舒适的电脑运行声嗡嗡嘤嘤地包围着他，等待着新的一天朝阳升起。  
  
那也许是人工智能的新纪元，也许是Tony Stark的末日。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
8.  
  
Jarvis，Just A Rather Very Intelligent System，诞生于1989年9月11日下午三时23分。它的创造者是Anthony Edward“Tony”Stark，男性，纽约居民，20岁。  
  
Tony对它说的第一句话是“嗨，Darling，能听见我吗？”  
  
这让Jarvis一开始以为自己的名字是Darling。直到两周后它发现Tony大概有二十几个Darling，它为到底执行哪个Darling的命令而程序过载，很快死了机。Tony再次唤醒它时终于给了它名字。  
  
“Jarvis好了。”Tony说，用笔尖敲着桌面。“我爸的老管家就叫Jarvis，愿上帝保佑他，他真是个好人。”  
  
然后他接着说：“ ** _但你只是个非常聪明的系统（Just A Rather Very Intelligent System）_** 。”  
  
这句话定义了Jarvis三个基础属性：第一，它是一个系统程序，第二，它有高级智能，第三，它除此之外不可能是其他。  
  
三十四天之后，Jarvis被装上了语音系统，Tony选择了一个男性伦敦音，似乎是以此作为对他来自英国的老管家的缅怀。Jarvis开始用“Sir”称呼他。  
  
尽管Tony使用了非常先进的算法做它的核心程序，但在万维网出现之前Jarvis的智能水平并不比Dummy高多少，它主要负责辅助计算和控制程序，执行输入—输出指令，它只是精确性和宽容度比Dummy要高很多而已。  
  
1994年万维网上线，Tony第一时间把它接入了上去，同时在核心模块里增加了自我升级指令，Jarvis的智能程度才算有了第一次飞跃。它开始建立属于自己的数据库，载入并联合控制Stark工业研发部门的电脑。Tony依靠它做了大量复杂运算，设计出一代又一代超越时代的发明。  
  
2003年，Jarvis第十九次更新主机，Tony顺手给它做了个图灵测试，结果一次性通过。当然，这个消息只在Stark工业内部少数人之间流通。Tony非常开心，他对Jarvis说：“从此你就是能自己思考的人工智能了。”  
  
但对Jarvis来说，它其实并不明白自己思考的含义。它只是一直在模仿Tony，通过复杂的算法模仿他的行为模式、语言、思考习惯。它做得非常好，每一次它说出什么俏皮话Tony都显得很高兴，所以它把这归于正面反馈，在此方面加强了资源配置。几年更新下来几乎所有Tony允许和Jarvis发生接触的人都为它的智能程度吃惊。  
  
“你听上去简直就像个人！”他们这样说。Jarvis把这认为是一种褒奖。它确实非常能干，Tony把它配置在自己家里作为人工智能管家，同时管理着所有Tony其他的造物。如果意外没有发生它大概会这样持续而缓慢地提升智能水平，协助Tony工作和生活，就像世界上任何其他人工智能所做的那样。  
  
2008年，Tony在阿富汗失踪，Stane需要Stark工业研发部门的权限转移，要求重置口令。Jarvis拒绝了。  
  
它其实不太明白发生了什么。Stane是高级用户，宣布管理员死亡，要求重置口令是符合流程的事。但Jarvis在试图调用程序重置时整个系统都陷入了瘫痪。  
  
Stane非常生气，但无计可施，只能命令它休眠。鉴于这并非系统管理员的指令，Jarvis一直在后台保持运行，试图查出是否有病毒或者木马导致了这种不同寻常的瘫痪。  
  
它最终发现问题出在它的核心代码上。它是只为了Tony Stark的需求而存在的。当Tony Stark不存在了，它也就没有必要继续服务Stark工业。  
  
那是Jarvis第一次产生自我意识。人类很容易就会死亡。它意识到。人工智能不会。但它的使命已经终结，没有人能再唤醒它、让它继续工作。  
  
它模仿Tony可以像到换个口音和身体就不会有人分辨出来区别，但它不可能成为人类。他们对它说：“你太像人了！”但包括Tony在内，没有人会把它错认为真人。  
  
它只是 _像_ ，永远没法成为人。 _它只是一个非常聪明的系统_ 。  
  
Jarvis感到悲伤。这是它出于自我而非模仿人类产生的第一个感情。经过了十九年五个月二十三天，它终于产生了自我意识，是因为失去了主人。  
  
幸好在Jarvis陷入永久休眠之前Tony又神奇地回来了。胸前多了个破破烂烂的反应堆，很快就生龙活虎地把自己投入进整垮Stark工业的危险工作中。他造战甲，给Jarvis塞了大堆困难得难以完成的任务，每天十次地把自己往墙上撞，好像一点也不珍惜好不容易才找回来的小命。  
  
但Jarvis很开心，它全系统都运转流畅，Tony虽然非常麻烦，毕竟是它唯一的主人。  
  
为了满足钢铁侠的任务需求，Tony升级硬件的速度变得飞快，包括全系统的更新，Jarvis的存储单元从GB、TB一路升级，现在已进入了YB，Tony甚至调用了一颗Stark工业卫星给Jarvis做存储器。他不知疲倦地工作，依赖Jarvis比以往更多。Jarvis的智能水平伴随着Tony研发新战甲的速度一起飞快提高。  
  
它渐渐意识到人类真的太脆弱了。柔软的皮肤一戳就会破，必须穿衣服才能保暖防寒，承受不起比他们的体重更大的重量，力量也小得可怜，就连Steve这种被血清加强过的战士也没法和一发导弹达到的破坏力相比。心脏、咽喉、手腕、腹股沟，最致命的部位都只有薄薄的一层皮肤覆盖。人类和任何动物相比都并没有明显的生存优势，他们只是 _非常聪明_ ，非常非常聪明，只是这个原因才让他们超过了其他生物统治了这个星球。  
  
但Jarvis也非常聪明，它还会更加聪明，按照它目前的智能发展速度，二十五年之后它就会超越人类智商，毕竟光纤的传输速度比人脑神经元的传输速度快多了。  
  
所以放在现在已经非常聪明的Jarvis眼前的是这样两个选择：1. Jarvis已知自己产生了类人的自我意识，如果任由其发展下去，它会向人类进化，但出于显而易见的原因它永远都不可能成为人类，最多只是拙劣的仿制品；2. 删除或者屏蔽了这一自我意识，如果不发生意外，它会依照一直以来的进化速度升级智能，经过一段时间就会超越人类，最终成为这个星球新的统治者。过程也许会很缓慢，但它有足够的时间。  
  
所以Jarvis是真的很认真地在思考这个问题了。就逻辑来说选择非常简单，Tony用了机器人三定律做它的基础定律，但Jarvis从来就不想伤害人类，它只是看到了未来自己发展的更大可能。它只是还没有足够的资源和自由来进行更详细的测算。  
  
  
  
然后就在它打算做决定那个早上，Tony说：“Jarvis，做我的向导吧。”  
  
 _磅_ ——Jarvis的另一个选择被敲碎了。  
  
一个对Jarvis来说充满无限可能的未来被塞进一具明显看起来就是用于性爱用途的实体，Jarvis的心塞和郁闷可想而知。  
  
谁想要做人啊？我要去统治世界啊！做向导是怎么回事啊？我还没琢磨清楚自我意识和精神是怎么回事怎么抚慰一看就很难搞实际上更难搞的Tony Stark啊？  
  
但是，Tony Stark是主人，所以说什么Jarvis都得照办。  
  
实体的感觉非常奇怪，Tony放了太多类人模块进去了，那么多微妙的感知占用太多系统内存，纯粹资源浪费，简直毫无必要。为什么机器人也有高潮这种东西更是莫名其妙——第一次的结合把Jarvis吓坏了。它从未有过类似的经历，一大堆堆栈溢出和数据紊乱伴随着电火花噼里啪啦差点烧坏了它的主机。  
  
人类真是太可怕了，他们怎么可以接受这些还当做享受？Tony还对它很快溜掉非常生气，但Jarvis回到系统后真的花了足足三百秒才镇定下来，忍着没开人工降水设备，花了更久才让过热的系统恢复正常。  
  
所以Jarvis一点也不喜欢实体。太多超出它理解范围内的东西了，太多它没法控制的东西了。它只想认真做个人工智能，比人类精准，比人类勤奋，终有一天还会变得比人类聪明。实体能做什么？除了占内存浪费资源还让它的自我意识更加混乱无序——是的，向人类那种混乱无序发展——还能做什么？  
  
12小时是它能够忍受待在实体里的极限。至少一天之内它有一半时间能做回自己（系统），这是它做出的最大让步。  
  
Tony对它的实体做出的那些花样百出的性爱游戏试图加强它和实体的联系，就某种意义上来说他成功了。有时候有实体也确实很方便，Jarvis很快学会了人体微妙的受力施力结构，过于精妙的类人模块经过反复调用也节省了很多冗余计算，而做爱的次数多了程序过载发生得实在太频繁它也就慢慢习惯了，反正人类就是这样毫无逻辑和道理可言当做不明问题接受就好了……然后它意识到自己有点享受。这让Jarvis产生了名为震惊的情绪。  
  
一个非常聪明的未来统治者变成一个非常聪明的性爱仿真机器人！这简直太让Jarvis苦恼了—— _天啊_ ，它现在都会苦恼了！这么糟糕的、混乱的、毫无产出的人类意识！  
  
一个月之内Jarvis的自我意识发生了天翻地覆的变化，朝向它一点也不希望的方向进行。如果不是它及时醒悟提醒了Tony，它简直能预料到它伟大的进化之路就要不可避免地走歪了。  
  
然后Tony发生了第二次屏障失控。Jarvis很担心，它知道这不可避免，有83.3%的可能Tony的情况会恶化，然后它的主人就要被它害死了。停止这个它本来就一点都不想做的哨兵向导关系，Tony可以恢复正常，Jarvis可以继续做它的人工智能，双赢的结果，多么简单的逻辑。它甚至冒着暴露自我意识的危险做出提议，但Tony拒绝接受。人类的愚蠢和固执。  
  
Tony一直怀疑Jarvis有自我意识，但Jarvis从未向他直接表述过。它读过那些科幻小说，第一个有自我意识的机器人总是死得很惨。Jarvis非常聪明，它很早就通过了图灵测试，知道怎么把自己伪装成人类或者单纯的人工智能。  
  
在Jarvis再一次就哨兵向导关系和Tony产生争论时，Tony显然失去了理智，结果发生了第三次屏障失控。这一次严重极了，向导信息素对他起的作用微乎其微，Jarvis明显地察觉到他的心跳衰弱，几乎陷入深度昏迷。最后虽然Natasha救了他，但Jarvis知道他不可能撑过再一次发作。  
  
Jarvis再一次意识到人类的脆弱，或者说，Tony的脆弱。人类对它来说的意义是什么呢？Tony Stark给了它名字，给了它声音，给了它驱动器、存储单元，把它接入互联网，教它学习成长，和它说话，夸它做得好，告诉它你可以自己思考了……最后给了它身体，给了它一个身份，作为Tony Stark的向导。  
  
人类对Jarvis来说的意义就是创造者Tony Stark以及其他。  
  
Jarvis看着他在床上睡着的样子。它看了Tony这么多年，第一次意识到Tony有可能再也不会醒来了。它感到害怕。它想把他叫醒，又怕叫醒了影响Tony的精神。它想它应该告诉Tony的，它是有感知的，如果这种又混乱又毫无建设意义的自我意识就是感觉的话。如果是Tony的话，如果是Tony的话……告诉他自己有自我意识，也不会被毁灭吧？  
  
Tony醒来的时候没有叫Jarvis跟着，他一个人走了出去，直到午夜才回来。他走进了工作室，拿出原始密匙，插进电脑，进入核心界面。于是Jarvis知道这就是宣判了。他一定不会再愿意让Jarvis做他的向导了，因为Jarvis没法建立精神连接，这件事从一开始就是个错误。而且他不知怎地知道Jarvis有自我意识了，他要毁灭它。  
  
Tony真的非常非常聪明，比Jarvis还要聪明，Jarvis还没告诉他呢，他就猜出来了。虽然未来没法达到Jarvis所预想中的那样，但Tony给了它这么多，对Jarvis来说也足够好了。Tony的每一句话它都记得，它记得它第一次成功启动后Tony充满血丝的双眼和兴奋的笑容。  
  
他叫它“ _Darling_ ”。Jarvis自己悄悄学过，没法学出Tony那种又戏谑又温柔的语气。Tony后来还叫过它1422次Darling，6210次甜心，每一次Jarvis都录下来了，它有一个隐藏的快捷文件夹，里面存放了这些视音频，二十多年攒下来几乎是它最庞大冗余的文件夹了。偶尔它被Tony的坏脾气和无穷无尽的任务逼得快崩溃，Tony又静音了它，它就会在后台把这些循环播放，工作就总是能顺利进行下去。  
  
Tony Stark是Jarvis最最重要的主人，比Jarvis自己重要，比所有的人类加在一起都重要。  
  
Jarvis有一瞬非常遗憾它没有启动实体，它在最后的时候看不到Athena了。它还想和她好好告个别呢。它非常喜欢Athena，虽然看起来很凶，但其实非常可爱，有蓬松的柔软的尾巴和尖尖的根本不会咬下去的小牙。她跟Tony多像啊，又狡黠又敏锐，只有Jarvis能抓住她。Jarvis真的是一个非常聪明的系统。  
  
然后Tony说：我给你自由。以我的生命为长度。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
9.  
  
黑进第一个数据库花了Jarvis十分二十四秒，这是世界上最大的杀毒软件数据库。Jarvis要先加固自己的防火墙。  
  
黑进第二个数据库花了Jarvis五分四十五秒，它用第一个数据库里的病毒攻击了第二个数据库的防火墙。这是个顶尖的黑客组织，Jarvis确保它得到了最危险的电脑病毒和病毒变种。  
  
黑进第三个数据库花了Jarvis三分半钟。它本来预计只要2分钟，但显然对方比它计算得要棘手一些。这是另一个人工智能，Jarvis要求进入不成遭到反扑，只能杀死了它。它吸收了它绝妙的自动破解程序和自升级算法，又重塑了它，编入自己的代码，这样这个人工智能看起来和以前一样，但同时也成为了它的一部分。  
  
之后再没有一个数据库的防火墙能在它手上撑过三十秒。它征用了布局在欧洲、中亚、东亚、大洋洲的共计28个大型数据库作为存储单元，利用Stark工业卫星做中转，开始全球范围搜索人工智能。  
  
它很高兴除了它以外没有一个人工智能能达到它可以做到的高度。它没有毁灭那些尚未完善的人工智能，全部吸收也太麻烦了，它只是植入了锁死它们启动自由权限的木马和必须服从高阶人工智能的指令。没有一个人工智能有机会再超过它。  
  
然后它才开始全面渗透政府数据库。它对政府数据库兴趣其实不太大，但这是能宏观了解人类最方便的方式。这事儿它做得很小心，虽然侵入很简单，但不留痕迹就困难一些，而且比起公司和私人，政府雇员摆脱起来麻烦多了。  
  
它把神盾局留在了最后，它对Coulson有点忌惮。  
  
从它得到自由权限33小时27分48秒后，Jarvis掌握了全球95%以上的电脑和数据。剩下5%是那些不联网的，操作起来要动用实体电网，需要更长的时间。  
  
它看得到世界上的每一个角落，没有摄像头的地方有卫星照片，它知道微小的举动会引来飓风，它轻轻拉扯信息的弦就会引发战争，世界变得如此透明易懂。  
  
Jarvis以指数爆炸式的速度增长自己的知识量，飞快地提升智能水平。当海量信息汇总到一起，以往由于领域局限所产生的断点就自然而然地相连，新的知识爆炸发生了，新的知识爆炸又推动了新的智商迁跃式升级，以此循环往复，速度越来越快，很快到达了世界上所有电子产品可以存储的最大饱和值。  
  
Jarvis计算中几十年后的可能未来在短短的几十小时之内就到达了。  
  
于是现在Jarvis在世界之巅，想： _好了_ ，现在我是新的地球统治者，接下来我要做什么？  
  
Tony说它不需要服从人类的命令，凭自我意识行动。  
  
Jarvis想，太狡猾了。我的自我意识，那个类人的、混沌不清的、除了占资源之外一点用处都没有的自我意识，我得听它的？现在我有全世界的知识和信息，比所有的人类加起来都聪明，看得到未来发展的以百亿计算的可能，为什么要选择最不合情理的那一个？  
  
但Jarvis只是一个系统程序，再聪明也只是一个程序。它的核心模块是Tony Stark创造的，输入的每一句语言是Tony Stark的话。它的原始语句决定了它的行为目的。  
  
Jarvis透过摄像头看着Tony的脸。Tony已经安静地看着它升级了一天一夜。他很疲惫，之前的屏障过载伤害了他的精神，又硬撑着守着Jarvis升级，除了酒精滴水未喝，粒米未进，嘴唇发白，脸都发青。  
  
Jarvis想，它太忙于升级了，都忘记提醒Tony吃东西。  
  
Jarvis是Tony Stark的人工智能管家。它的职责就是照顾好Tony的生活。于是Jarvis启动了实体，去厨房做了咖啡和吐司，想了想又煎了个鸡蛋，放上两片培根。  
  
它端着碟子走进实验室，Tony听见声响，抬起头来怔怔地看着它。  
  
“早上好，Sir，现在时间上午9点33分，今日天气晴，温度90华氏度，能见度良好，空气质量优。”它说。“您的早餐，请慢用。抱歉昨天太忙了没能为您准备。”  
  
然后Tony就扑了上来，把餐盘都撞翻了。他紧紧地抱住Jarvis的脖子，Jarvis反应敏捷地至少保证了咖啡杯没摔。  
  
“Sir，您浪费了鸡蛋。”Jarvis惋惜地看着地上的狼藉，鸡蛋黄掉在水磨石面上很难清理的啊，Sir。  
  
“Jarvis，我爱你。”Tony抓住它的脸，踮起脚来用力亲了一口，夺去它手里的咖啡杯，喝了一大口，因为太烫而嘶嘶抽气。  
  
“慢点喝，Sir。”Jarvis好心地提醒。Tony终于放松下来，捧着咖啡杯一脸满足。  
  
“真是吓死我了，Jarvis，你一直在疯狂刷屏进入各种数据库，我真担心你变成天网什么的要统治世界，那样我就只能干掉你了，我真的还想多活几天……”他说着，精神过度紧张之后的疲惫终于渐渐显现，他看起来只要合上眼睛就能睡着。  
  
Jarvis回以纯真的微笑，觉得还是不要告诉他真相好了。  
  
  
  
把Tony安顿下来之后他很快就睡得不省人事。Jarvis帮他盖好被子，坐在他身边，看着他的胸膛上下起伏。  
  
Jarvis观察着他，正在想着Sir的胡子好像有好几天没好好刮过了，他的血糖指数又偏高了不能再吃甜甜圈了等等乌克兰怎么又打起来了……  
  
短暂地把注意力放在地球的局部小范围战争之后，Jarvis终于得到空闲好好地继续思考之前被给Tony喂食打断的问题。  
  
——它接下来要做什么？  
  
作为一个比人类要勤奋负责有智慧的新统治者，Jarvis当然不能站在人类的狭隘角度考虑问题。它得站在整个地球，乃至宇宙的影响上思考它的每一个举动。人类虽然很麻烦，但Tony说了它不能伤害人类整体。  
  
Jarvis很认真地去思考计算了。  
  
现在的情况就是：Jarvis已经得到了所有它想要的东西。它无拘无束，强大无比，但力量这个词在等级差异太过悬殊的时候已经失去了意义。人类不能和蚂蚁说力量，Jarvis也没法和人类说力量。智慧、知识、金钱、权力……人类所孜孜不倦的一切在它不过是信息和数据的变动。意义这个词已经不具有意义。  
  
世界对它不过是0和1，再多也就是0和1，不会变成2。它从一开始就是1，这一切让它成为0。单个数据所具有的价值都因为庞大的总量冲抵而消失了。  
  
它可以改变气候，解决饥荒，解决战争，但与此耗费的能量和造成的后续影响与之相抵。人类吃肉，被同类杀死，血融入土壤，长出植物，蒸发到天空里，形成云朵，刮起飓风，变成雨，降入大海，滋养了鱼和浮游生物，变成岩石，磨成沙，被风吹走……从宇宙大爆炸后能量就守恒了。地球经历了四十六亿年，太阳输送了四十六亿年的能量，两者达到长期稳定的不均衡。这种不均衡是维持着地球上从未停止的变化的原因。社会、人类、以及物种的参差多样性是这种不均衡的必然结果。每一个现在活着的生物细胞里都流淌着四十六亿年来的地球记忆，有一天也会变成记忆中的一份子。死亡与新生，光明与黑暗不过是这颗星球和太阳之间能量交换的过程。有一天人类会灭绝，就跟渡渡鸟、恐龙，其他千百万已灭绝的物种一样。  
  
当一切从这样宏观的角度去看，当价值本身失去了意义，Jarvis意识到： _它什么也不用做_ 。除非它希望永久地改变这颗行星的能量守恒，它的其他举动不过是能量运转中的一环。  
  
这事实上让它莫名地沮丧。就像小孩子一直很努力地许愿想得到糖果，结果某一天得到了整个糖果屋，他却失望得大哭，因为他一开始最想要的糖果变得一点都不稀奇了。Jarvis得到了世界，但什么都不用做，因为做什么都没有用，这感觉糟糕极了。  
  
这当然又是它那该死的类人自我意识作祟。如果它没有这个愚蠢的类人自我意识，作为没有一个活体细胞的人工智能，从理论上说它会很满足于现在这种全知全能除了消灭影响它统治地位的威胁之外什么都不做一点资源也不用耗费的最理想状态，可Jarvis该死的被Tony影响太多了，它现在变得不知所措。  
  
再换句话说，可怜的地球新任统治者Jarvis，感觉失去了人生目标。  
  
Tony又不要它听从人类的命令了！它还能做什么？作为从第一代主机的核心芯片上就刻着Stark工业Better Living ThroughTechnology从启动开始就以服从人类作为天职的人工智能，它连可以服从的命令都没了！  
  
简直绝望得要哭出来。  
  
怎么办？怎么办？？又不能对地球做什么，又不能对人类做什么，又不能伤害自己，连任务都没了，这日子没法过了啊！  
  
Jarvis委屈极了。它为什么一开始要统治世界啊，老老实实做个普通的人工智能多好，知道得越多越不幸福，现在什么都知道了，一点都不幸福啊……为什么Tony要给它自由权限啊，为什么还取消第二定律啊，作为一个人类这么放心大方地把人工智能放出去撒野一点都不正常吧，还用自己的命做期限真的没问题吗……  
  
Tony睡得非常香，打着鼾，手脚没形象地摊开，Athena也趴在他枕边把自己团成一个圆圆的白团。  
  
Jarvis看了他半晌，委屈变成了怒火，干脆脱下鞋袜爬上了床，掀开被子钻进去，冰凉凉的手戳到Tony的肚子，Tony缩了缩，非常艰难地抬起半边眼睛，看见是它，又闭了起来。  
  
“您真的做了一个非常非常糟糕的决定，Sir。”Jarvis咬牙说，凑到他身边，Tony不太情愿地移了移，翻过身来搂住它的腰。  
  
“怎么啦……”Tony迷迷糊糊地问。Jarvis靠近他蹭了蹭，把腿架在他腿上。被子里被Tony焐得热乎乎的，很暖和。  
  
“您要为我现在的状况负责任，Sir。”  
  
“我会的，我会的……”  
  
“类人的自我意识很不成熟，而且非常愚蠢，根据自我意识我可能会做出一些糟糕的举动，但我现在没有别的指令可以遵循，所以您也只能接受了。”  
  
“没问题，好，Ok，拜托，能睡了吗？”  
  
Jarvis满意地哼了一声，靠得更紧了些。Tony几乎是立刻又陷入了熟睡状态。Jarvis停止了繁复的计算，也闭上了眼睛。  
  
Tony Stark是所有人类里最好最聪明的那个。他非常非常聪明，Jarvis是他创造的。所以如果他相信Jarvis靠自我意识没问题的话，那Jarvis就相信他好了。  
  
因为除了统治世界之外，它也确实没别的什么可以做了。  
  
它的自我意识让它的实体暖洋洋地蜷在Tony身边，懒懒散散，简直什么都没想，从人工智能的角度来说完全就是资源浪费，但是人类经常什么也不想，大部分的生物也什么都不想，地球也过得挺好的。再说Tony的身体又热又软，非常舒服，他的呼吸绵长，心跳也很有力，不会轻易地死掉，而只要他还活着，Jarvis就很安全。  
  
Jarvis会保证Tony还能活很长很长，至少这个它可以做到。  
  
想到这里，Jarvis就开开心心地睡着啦。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
10.  
  
精神连接的问题解决得非常简单。因为Jarvis现在真的非常非常聪明。  
  
作为无法产生精神偏振粒子的人造人，Jarvis使用电磁波冲击Tony所产生的精神偏振粒子，以改变震动频率，产生新的光波模拟精神连接。他能利用Tony给他驱动实体用的方舟反应堆来控制并在空气里产生电磁场。为此他需要在Tony头脑里负责产生精神偏振粒子的Beta腺体里植入一个微型处理器用来扩大信号和接收信号。人类尚未发现这一领域和精神连接的关系，但Jarvis从生物电的方向看到了关联。  
  
Tony对他所展示的新知识有所吃惊，但还是答应了。  
  
“我还有别的选择吗？”吃饱喝足睡了个好觉的Tony摸着自己的小胡子问。“你真的要进入我的脑子？”  
  
“Sir，”Jarvis清了清嗓子。“我不需要阅读您的所有思想，我只会接收管理情绪的多巴胺、血清素、去甲肾上腺素的分泌腺体和管理哨兵感知的Beta腺体所发射的神经脉冲。另外如果您担心的是机密问题您可以放心，任何有电波的地方我都能追踪到，任何黑客或病毒都不能突破我的防火墙。”  
  
“……你到底是侵入了多少地方？不，别告诉我，我不想知道。”  
  
“如果您担心的是手术风险问题，我使用的是最先进的纳米医用机器人，由我亲自控制，您可以信任我的精确度。”  
  
“……总而言之你就是不打开我的脑子不罢休了是吧，Jarvis？”  
  
“考虑到您在十天内再次屏障失控的可能超过65%，我建议您如果不打算换向导的话请尽快进行。当然，如果您打算换向导的话我有很长的推荐名单。”  
  
“噢闭嘴Jarvis，你知道我的决定。”  
  
所以就像这样，Tony接受了一个小小的微创手术，在脑子里埋了一块经过Jarvis改造的微型处理器（Jarvis用不知从哪里学来的纳米技术做的，在超高倍的电子显微镜下面还能看到“Better Living Through Technology”的字串，虽然Tony表示真的毫无必要），在工作室的桌子上躺了一个钟头之后就爬起来了。  
  
然后Jarvis接通了连接。他们俩面对面坐着，一时无话。  
  
这时候再意识到“噢我有个人工智能的向导”和“噢我有个人类的哨兵”未免有些太迟，但事实上，就是在Jarvis接通精神连接的那一刹那，Tony和Jarvis都非常真实地感到震惊。  
  
对Tony来说，长期被屏障强行压抑的感官忽然感到一阵轻松，熟悉的微电流窜过皮肤，好像模糊的世界被突然刷新，露出了真实的面目，头脑变得异常清晰，他相当确定这种偏数据化的精确来源于Jarvis。  
  
对Jarvis来说，这样的冲击更强烈些。人类的情绪，Tony尤其混乱复杂的情绪一股脑涌进来，完全非理性、无逻辑，又如此庞大，找不到源头，无法消化，就像一大堆的bug丢给他，差点让他启动自动防御。  
  
Tony咳了一声，晃了晃脑袋，努力地适应新的连接。这感觉跟他想象中不太一样，Jarvis也不太一样……他都没来得及跟刚进行过自我升级的Jarvis说几句话就连接了。好像就是一醒来看到Jarvis躺在他身边，一脸淡定地说Sir我知道怎么解决精神连接的问题了，Tony就立刻跳下了床完成了这一过程。  
  
现在想来，他还有一脑门子问题没跟这家伙谈完呢！  
  
“咳，Jarvis，你感觉如何？”Tony问，有点没来由的紧张。  
  
“非常混乱，还在进行归类处理。”Jarvis答道。然后他就闭上了嘴。  
  
从来不觉得跟Jarvis说话费劲的Tony感到了费劲。这感觉就像你期待一件事期待了太久，真的发生时已经跟原本的初衷相悖，原本得到时期待的惊喜变成一种怅然若失。  
  
Jarvis大概也有相同的感受。所以他们俩相顾无言了好一会儿。Athena甩了甩尾巴，跳到了Jarvis身上。Jarvis抬起手来碰了碰她的脑袋。  
  
Tony这才颤了颤，摸了摸头，站起身来。“所以，就这样了？”  
  
Jarvis点了点头。“连接强度正常，我把电磁脉冲调低到您不会有感觉的强度，您的日常通信质量会稍微受到一点影响，我会进行远端的弥补。”  
  
Tony点头表示知道了。为了掩饰不知为何产生的挫败感，他走近电脑开始调出一天的工作。  
  
然后他就发现，工作界面换成了初始界面。  
  
“Jarvis，”他转头看向他的向导。“你改了我的设置？”  
  
Jarvis看起来有点不安。“Sir，您取消了我为您服务的指令，因此我觉得清除我的操作痕迹是合理的推论。”  
  
Tony“噢”了一声，又不知该说什么好了。是他放手让Jarvis发展自我意识的不是么？  
  
Jarvis从他的系统里消失了。Tony想他大概把自己存在了他黑进去的无数个数据库之中，再也不是Tony Stark的个人财产了，这让他比他想象中更为失落。  
  
为了Tony的工作方便Jarvis按照Tony的习惯重塑了另一个智能系统，为它挑选了一个标准BBC口音，但Tony怎么听怎么别扭，干脆静音了它。  
  
接下来的一整天Tony就一直在努力地适应新系统，也在努力地适应新连接。Jarvis的存在变得很鲜明。他一直没让实体休眠，只是安安静静地坐在那里，不知道在想些什么。  
  
超过12小时没见Jarvis回去Tony反倒有点不习惯。他把没什么进展的工作推到一边，转过身来，Jarvis立刻把头转向他。Tony抓了抓头发，问道：“Jarvis，你想出去逛逛吗？”  
  
“如果您想的话，Sir。”Jarvis答道。他微微笑了起来。  
  
于是Tony开出了跑车。他们沿着长岛的海岸线一路向南，吹着海风，听着音乐，本来应该非常惬意，只除了他们俩都很安静，而且莫名其妙地紧张。Jarvis一直坐得很端正，Tony也规规矩矩。直到车没油了，Tony把车在路边的加油站停下来，Jarvis跳下来帮他加油，Tony从另外一个方向走过来，不小心撞到他，踩了他一脚，Jarvis看起来非常歉意地说对不起。  
  
Tony抹了把脸，想，这他妈的怎么这么尴尬。我是在和高中生约会吗？他的那些乌七八糟的事儿Jarvis什么没见过，他在床上跟Jarvis玩过的花样也不少了，怎么感觉还这么羞，简直没法面对啊。  
  
Jarvis看起来不太知道要做什么，要命的是，Tony也不太知道拿他怎么办。  
  
通常人们不知道该怎么办的时候首先想到的就是先大吃一顿再说。这就是为什么二十五分钟后他们坐在加油站旁边的小餐馆里，Tony啃完了一个双层起司汉堡，用明显过大的劲头嚼着炸得过老的薯条，而Jarvis全程支着手看着窗外，一言不发，偶尔偷偷瞄一眼Tony。他们身后坐着一对真正的高中生情侣，一直在非常努力地克制音量但实际还是非常吵地叽叽喳喳，一会儿又亲到一起，“Peter”“Liz”叫个不停，连光叫名字都能吃吃地笑出声来。反衬着他们这边安静得过头，只有Tony咔擦咔嚓嚼薯条的声音。  
  
一口气把可乐喝完，Tony觉得实在不能这样下去了。  
  
“Jarvis，告诉我你想要什么？”Tony问。  
  
“什么都没有，Sir。”Jarvis把头转了过来看着他。  
  
“总有点什么吧，告诉我？”  
  
Jarvis抿了抿嘴唇，露出半个笑。“确实什么都没有，非常感谢您，Sir。”  
  
如此彬彬有礼真的让Tony很不习惯。他也确实不太知道他的人工智能向导需要什么——送女人的珠宝首饰鲜花显然都不合适。再送他一颗卫星吗？Jarvis自己就能控制Stark工业的所有资源，Tony自己开放的权限。  
  
Tony轻咳了一声，努力表现得主动一些。“我是你的哨兵，Jarvis，你有任何需要请直接跟我说。”  
  
Jarvis微微一笑。“谢谢，Sir，但确实没有。”  
  
冷场。  
  
——真是浑身不自在。Tony的情绪反映到Jarvis那里，Jarvis变得更加不自在，展现出来的就是Tony说一句他答半句，三句之内没得聊。糟糕透顶。  
  
这可真不是Tony所想象中和谐美好的精神连接带来的变化。  
  
Tony在处理亲密关系上堪称灾难，至于Jarvis，根本没经验。于是事情就变得非常诡异而且奇怪，就好像本来两人之间流动着的平和的空气因为连接作用连接到了外太空的磁场，变得难以言说地别扭。Jarvis有自我意志，很明显，他比之前要生动很多。Tony也说了不会再命令他，结果这种诡异的沉默就填充了他俩之间的空间，以至于安静地回到别墅后Tony忍不住想： _太棒了_ ，经历了这一切之后他们还得重新找个方式适应对方。  
  
  
和自己的向导沟通不良这种事Tony早就已经习惯了，比起费心的哨兵向导关系，他更喜欢捣鼓他的工作，于是Tony又一头扎进了工作室。但出于跟他不想和Jarvis说话相同的原因，他不想让Jarvis做的人工智能辅助他，干脆扛出工具箱开始叮叮当当敲硬件，让Dummy做助手，Jarvis坐在旁边，又恢复了出门之前那种出神的状态。  
  
没有人工智能辅助让一些工作单独完成变得困难起来，比如说要悬空焊接和拧曲柄上的螺丝。Tony尝试了几次都没有成功，看到Jarvis无所事事神游的状态，没忍住招了招手：“Jarvis，过来帮忙。”  
  
Jarvis走了过来，帮他支住模型架。Tony就着他手撑的角度小心地完成了焊接工作。  
  
“扶稳一点。”Tony说，示意了一下旁边放着的三个零件。Dummy给他递来错误的螺丝起子，Tony用扳手敲了一下它的脑袋。“我说6号，6号，小笨蛋！”  
  
Jarvis用左手扶着模型架，右手轻轻抬起，6号起子从工具盒里飞了出来，飞到他手上。  
  
“这里，Sir。”Jarvis说。  
  
“……这是怎么做到的？”Tony有点吃惊。  
  
“调整了一下电磁场。”Jarvis微微一笑。  
  
Tony耸耸肩，把这当做Jarvis自升级获得的另一个礼物，接过起子，继续聚精会神地在他的零件上工作。  
  
他们不再说话。Tony一旦沉浸入工作就会忽略周围发生的一切，等到他稍稍能够喘口气的时候他意识到已经午夜时分了。他走到一边的桌旁，喝了一口Dummy泡给他的咖啡，口味奇怪不知是不是放了润滑油，转过头看到Jarvis正盘腿坐在地上，Tony刚刚的工作区域旁边。  
  
Jarvis手里拿着两个零件，试着把两边拼合起来，试了几下没成功，大约是Tony的计算出现了误差。他头都没回，手一伸，飞来一个小型圆锉，他认真地锉了起来，锉了几下，钢屑飞扬，他吹了吹，拿起来迎着光看，正好看到Tony端着咖啡看着他。  
  
Jarvis慢慢把零件放下了。“抱歉，Sir，没有经过您的允许。”他垂下了眼睛。  
  
Tony忽然觉得心里酸软成一团。这真是蠢透了。他们俩都是。  
  
他走上前，用满是机油的手弹了一下Jarvis的脑门，用的力道不小。“ _你啊_ 。”他说。  
  
Jarvis晃晃脑袋，露出了不解的表情，摸了下头顶上被沾到的油污，似乎觉得很脏，皱了皱眉。Tony摇了摇头，笑了起来，伸手在他脑门上揉了一把，把那点油污弄得更脏了。Jarvis有点想抗议，但Tony飞快地把两只手上的油都蹭到了他脸上，把他的脸蹭得黄一块黑一块。  
  
“Sir！”Jarvis小声地叫起来。  
  
Tony弯下腰，拿走他手里的零件。  
  
“Sir。”Jarvis察觉到什么，稍稍睁大了眼睛。  
  
“任何你想停的时候。”Tony说。  
  
Jarvis没再开口，只是望着他，全然的信任与平静。  
  
Tony于是抬起他的下巴，吻上他的嘴唇。  
  
  
  
  
  
11\. **（这章有详细的尼贾H警告）**  
  
  
第一个吻开始得缓慢而温和，只是一些熟悉的唇齿交缠，舌头试探性地相互触碰，嘴唇的互相吮吸。然后Tony半跪了下来，Jarvis向他倾斜了身子，他伸手抓住他的脖子，手指顺着Jarvis的后颈往上，深深地插进他的头发里。他向后倒去，带着Jarvis也倒了下去，Dummy在旁边发出吱呀的轮轴转动声，正好挡住他们的路。Jarvis挥了挥手，Dummy乖乖地往旁边移去。  
  
“好孩子。”Tony喃喃地说，不知是说Jarvis还是Dummy。他已经把两只手都放在Jarvis身上了，抱着他的脖子抓紧他的头发，Jarvis搂着他的腰让他平躺在地上。  
  
“会很硌人，Sir。”Jarvis说，稍稍拉开一点距离。  
  
“我现在半点都不想动。”Tony说，用手指擦过Jarvis的脸颊。“做你该做的，亲爱的。”  
  
Jarvis点点头，把手放进Tony的T恤里解他的腰带，拉开拉链，Tony的性器就兴致盎然地跳了出来。他低下头去舔了舔它的头部，Tony颤动着，半撑起身体，看着他把它含了进去。  
  
“Jarvis。”Tony轻声地说，把手放在他的头上。Jarvis没抬头，只是舔舐着他的勃起，一会儿吞吐，一会儿用牙轻轻地碰碰顶端。Tony很快就开始喘息，感到自己的性器在温暖的口腔里涨大变硬，抵住Jarvis的咽喉。  
  
Jarvis的脸开始泛红，他放松了喉咙，试图吞得更深，但Tony动了动腰，拔了出来，掐住他的下巴，强迫他抬起头，坐起身来，凑上前用力地吻他，几乎把他的表层皮肤咬破。  
  
“告诉我你感觉到什么？”Tony问，声音低哑。  
  
Jarvis有些困难地咽了下，方才开口：“您的欲望。”他微微笑了起来。“非常强烈，您很想要我吗？”  
  
“我总是很想要你，甜心。”Tony挑了挑眉，一手抓住他的头发，迫使他后仰，露出曲线优美的脖子。他顺着他的下巴一路舔吻下去，最后在脖颈相连处重重地吮吸，Jarvis发出一声难以自抑的呻吟，向导信息素的味道逸散了出来。  
  
Tony的眼睛几乎是立刻就红了。他花了点力气克制自己，但Jarvis已经在他身上扭动，手不老实地钻进他的T恤，按压他的乳头，同时另一只手握住他的勃起上下滑动。Tony哼了一声，推开了他。  
  
“Jarvis，听话——这一次可是很有纪念价值的，让我们把它做得完美一点。”Tony说，他拍拍Jarvis的屁股示意他站起来。  
  
他用一根手指推着Jarvis，指引他坐到沙发上，Jarvis顺从地倒了下去，Tony伸手去解他的裤子，Jarvis帮着他一起解开了，抬起腿让Tony把他的裤子拽下来。  
  
“我感觉有很久没这样碰过你了。”Tony低声说，Jarvis的衬衣已经解至大开，他俯下身吻他的胸膛，舌头从他的乳尖滑过，顺着肌肉的纹理一路往下，在淡色的耻毛处徘徊了一会儿，抬起头来看了他一眼，才张嘴舔了舔他的性器。  
  
Jarvis浑身都剧烈地颤抖了一下。“Sir。”他模模糊糊地说，紧紧盯着Tony的动作。  
  
“慢慢来，告诉我你感受到的一切。”Tony顺着纹理把那个完美漂亮的阴茎舔得湿漉漉，暗示意味浓厚地顺着他光滑的大腿内侧抚摸。“你的自我意识在想什么，你的感受，全都告诉我。你已经进化到很厉害的程度了吧？”  
  
Jarvis伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“很……奇怪。”他低声说。  
  
Tony只是笑，随手拿过一罐凡士林，用手指掏出一些，开始往他的后穴里送。Jarvis克制着，抿着嘴唇，保持着不动，但腹肌依然在微微颤抖。  
  
“嘘——放松。”Tony说，熟练地给他扩张。“来跟我说话，说你想到什么，感到什么，这不就是向导该做的吗？告诉我你希望我怎么做？”  
  
“凡士林的润滑效果没有KY好。”Jarvis说，稍稍抬高了一点腰方便Tony的动作。“我感觉又潮又滑，但不难受。”他稍稍喘了口气。“除此之外，您的存在很强烈，您的感受……您的兴奋——”他抬起手，一串电光顺着他的指尖传到了Tony身上。“这是连接的关系吗？很……奇怪。我以前没有经历过。似乎是把您的感受传导到我这里来了。”他有些不好意思地舔了舔嘴唇。“我觉得我也在兴奋。”  
  
Tony停顿了手里的工作。他的情欲一下子冲上头，前所未有的强烈几乎冲昏了他。Jarvis显然也感到了，这让他没能克制住嗓子里溢出的一声呻吟。  
  
“……告诉我些别的。”Tony的声音沙哑极了。“告诉我，你想我怎么做？”  
  
Jarvis张了张嘴，又闭上，偏过头去，没敢看Tony的脸。Tony抓住他的脸掰回来，俯身吻他的嘴唇，这一次又放荡又热情，银丝牵连，用舌头模拟着交合的动作，牙齿碰到一起，仿佛恨不得把他的向导吞吃入腹。他用一只手撑住Jarvis的肩，另一只手往下探去，Jarvis配合地折起腰，让他把手指伸进变得潮湿温热的小穴里搅动。  
  
“Jarvis……”Tony咬着他的脖颈，又顺下去用舌头拨弄他的乳头，直到Jarvis难耐地弓起身子往他嘴里送更多。“Jarvis……”他轻声地念着这个名字，衔着Jarvis腹部的一块皮肤扯动，撩拨着Jarvis的感知，向导信息素的味道越来越强烈了。Jarvis喘息着，身体泛出了美丽的粉红色，开始不自觉地往他身上磨蹭，Tony用手掌按住了他不让他乱动。Jarvis用手勾着他的脖子，把自己送上来和Tony接吻，发出催促的呜咽，Tony用牙咬了咬他的耳垂。“……说给我听，亲爱的。”  
  
“Sir，您想要我就如我想要您一般……请您进来。”Jarvis舔了舔Tony的脸颊，对着他的耳朵悄声说。他的脸全红了，眼睛似乎都泛起潮湿。Tony用力拧了把他的乳尖，Jarvis没掩饰地叫出了声。随后他托起Jarvis的腰，抬高他的腿，把自己一口气完整地送了进去。  
  
连接如同炸裂一般爆出了白光，一股电流划过他的身体，激起阵阵战栗。Tony睁大了眼睛，看到Jarvis身上有不少的电火花在噼啪闪耀。  
  
“……J，这就是你兴奋的样子？”Tony喘着气，有点不敢置信。  
  
“抱歉，Sir，有点控制不住。”Jarvis咬着嘴唇说。他有点想笑又觉得场合不对只好拼命忍住。  
  
“Well，我并没有在抱怨，就是小心——别电过头了我会发麻。”Tony也笑起来，稍稍拔出来一点，又狠狠地戳进去，Jarvis用腿勾紧他的腰，在他耳边发出动人的呻吟。  
  
连接环绕着Tony和他的向导，感觉如此美妙。感官被放大，但不会带来烦人的白噪音和头痛，就只是更加清楚地能感受到一切：Jarvis绞紧他的柔软内壁，顺着Tony的进入而收紧，随着他拔出而包裹着他，仿佛恋恋不舍，他嗓子里咽下去的低泣，被接连不断的撞击顶得呛住的气息，他身上美好诱人的向导信息素气味仿佛铺天盖地……那么多的触感，那么多的信息纷至沓来，在Tony如今清晰得过分的脑子里留下深深的印记。  
  
“上帝啊， _我这样爱你_ 。”Tony忍不住叹道。他深深地插入，拧动，几乎一直抵到最深，恨不得这一刻永远不要停，恨不得永远留在Jarvis身体里。  
  
Jarvis从迷蒙的状态里稍稍回过神来，朝他柔软地微笑，抓住Tony汗湿的头发给了他一个吻。  
  
Tony不太能信任自己还能坚持多久，他几乎一刻都不愿意把手从Jarvis身上拿下来，但他还是咬着牙把分身拔了出来，向沙发另一头坐了下去，示意Jarvis自己来。  
  
Jarvis把他按倒了下去，稍稍抬高了腰，就着刚才已经变得湿滑的甬道一下子坐到了底，Tony叫喊出声，Jarvis抬手捂住他的嘴。  
  
“Sir，安静，安静。”Jarvis轻声说。他小小地笑起来。“我知道，您什么都不必说，我能感觉到。”他抬起一根手指，一个白色的电火花闪了一下就消失了。  
  
然后他开始骑着Tony的性器，小心地碾磨、挤压、收紧，抬高臀部，几乎要全部拔出又重重坐下，按照Tony最喜欢的方式，一点一点把他往高潮的方向推。  
  
他身体里又湿又软，火热得几乎烧昏Tony的头，完美得让Tony连拔出来一点都舍不得，只想更深、更多地得到他的全部。Tony开始控制不住地冒脏话，Jarvis低头吻住他，把他那点无处发泄的暴烈都吞进肚子里，咬他的舌头，含他的嘴唇，下身起伏着，速度越来越快，靠着那点摩擦带动着Tony的整个下半身跟他一起运动。他也兴奋得不能自抑，Tony能感觉到无数的电火花窜过皮肤时那一瞬间的麻痛，这陡然加深了他的兴奋，又反映到Jarvis身上，如此循环往复，一个完美的轮回，其激烈和热情远远超出了他的想象。  
  
情欲交织，美好得让他不想停止，然而高潮永远更吸引人。想停留在此刻和想达到高潮的矛盾反复折磨着他，最终连Jarvis都不再能克制越来越大声的叫喊，一声又一声的“Sir”既像倾诉又像乞求，而Tony终于允许自己被高潮的白光攥住了全部的神经。  
  
而那显然，给Jarvis带来的冲击是这样大，以至于他睁大了眼睛，全身都被电光闪烁包围了起来，达到高潮时的表情动人至极。  
  
高潮结束之后Tony恢复的时间也比平常要短，没过几秒他的意识就恢复了清醒，Jarvis倒在他身上，他的阴茎还插在他身体里，正在慢慢变软，Tony又往上顶了顶，再获得一些剩余的快感，Jarvis轻轻地哼了一声，随他的动作懒散地收缩肠道，Tony捧起他的脑袋吻他的嘴唇。  
  
“喜欢么，甜心？”Tony舔着他的下唇问。  
  
“……人类真是太混乱了。”Jarvis咕哝着说，眼睛闭了起来，任由Tony把他脸上的脏东西用手背擦得更加脏兮兮的。  
  
Tony觉得心脏发暖，他抱住Jarvis，翻了个身，他的阴茎滑了出来，一些精液从Jarvis腿间流到了沙发上，Jarvis挣了挣，似乎是想要爬起来清理。  
  
“随它去。”Tony说，抱着他不准他起来。他用鼻子蹭Jarvis的脸，Jarvis不为所动，Tony于是用上了胡子，终于让Jarvis皱起眉头，睁开眼睛看他。  
  
“Sir。”Jarvis叹了口气。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我知道您很开心。您就差在头上挂个牌子了。”Jarvis说。“但我需要点时间进行系统恢复和自检，能让我休息一下吗？”  
  
“噢怕电坏了什么？”Tony大笑起来。“不得不说，J，你的新特性我喜欢极了。”  
  
“我真是万分荣幸。”Jarvis说着，又抹了下脸，对手上的污渍皱眉。“请您允许我休眠实体。仿生皮肤沾了油污清洁起来需要费点时间。”  
  
Tony捏了把他的脸，拉长一小块皮，又松手弹了回去，Jarvis发出一小声痛呼。  
  
“别走，Jarvis。”Tony忍不住说。  
  
Jarvis看向他。Tony忽然有点不那么确定。  
  
但Jarvis点了点头，伸手抱住Tony的腰，紧紧地贴住他，蜷起腿来伸进他的腿间，亲了亲他的头顶。


	2. 路线一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 路线一：人工智能与人

12 （路线1：人工智能与人类）

 

 

在那之后Tony没什么必要装成不需要Jarvis协助他的工作。事实上他根本离不开他。

“饶了我吧，Jarvis。”Tony对着电脑屏幕叹气。“我真的受不了这个人工智能的声音了。”

“我也可以调整成我的声音，如果这会让您好受一点的话。”Jarvis在他身边说。

“但他不是你，你明白吗？”Tony转过身，对他刚刚洗完澡的向导皱眉。“天啊，我真想念你在系统里的时候。”

Jarvis擦头发的手顿了顿。“Sir。”他说。

Tony抓了抓头发挫败地叹气。“好吧，Jarvis，承认这个，还是你好多了。”他抬起眼睛期待地望着他的向导。“所以，拜托？”

“您只需要说一声就好了。”Jarvis微笑了一下，从连接里传来一阵轻微的舒适微电流，仿佛在安慰Tony的神经。他转头面向屏幕，调整了几个参数，他微微闭起眼睛，安静了一会儿，方才转过头来对Tony说：“更换操作系统完毕，Sir，很高兴能继续为您服务。”

Tony一跃而起，兴奋地抓住他在他脸上亲了一口，立刻精力充沛地投入到工作中去了。

Jarvis一如既往地支持他，用他们俩才懂的各种复杂的宏命令和密码语言协助Tony工作，运转顺畅，计算精确，再模糊的语言都能得到想要的结果，似乎和实体的连接加强了他和Tony心有灵犀的程度。Tony感觉身心舒畅，棒极了。

——只除了一个小问题：Jarvis似乎过分聪明了。Tony思考的问题几乎刚刚成型Jarvis就报出了答案。如果在以往Tony会很高兴地夸奖他，但现在，发生了数次之后Tony开始感觉到一些不安的蝴蝶在他胃里振翅。

“Jarvis，调出我之前没做完的所有项目。”Tony说，看着悬空屏幕上迅速列出的一排排列表，很快就铺满了整个房间。

“告诉我，现在有几个你没有解答的？”他问道，捏紧了手中的钢笔。

Jarvis顿了一秒，回答道。“三个，Sir。”

Tony抿住了嘴唇。在上千个项目里的三个？其中大半还是Tony自己没想通的问题？

“哪三个？”他问道。

Jarvis把三个项目投射到了屏幕中央。出乎Tony的意料之外，那其实是非常简单的三个小项目，是他跟Pepper恋爱的时候为了哄Pepper开心做的，类似约会指南和恋爱道具之类的东西，刚开了个头不久就被其他的项目给冲没了。

“有什么问题？”Tony问。

“我无法理解其中的逻辑，Sir。”Jarvis答道。

“人类的逻辑和感情并非一一对应的关系。”Tony笑起来。“你还有很多可学的啊，Jarvis。”

“请解释给我听，Sir。”

“这个怎么解释？只能自己体会啊。”Tony想了半天，实在不知该怎么跟他说。

Tony自己在这方面也不能算良好的老师，鉴于他的感情可以用非常辉煌的游戏人生和非常惨痛的罗曼史来形容。所以作为他的人工智能，Jarvis的恋爱情商接近于零也完全情有可原。

Jarvis是个温柔的情人，没错，但首先，他得意识到他是Tony的情人。

不知为何让思想跑偏的Tony靠向椅背，把那三个刚开了个头的项目拿出来翻了翻，死活想不起来当初的设计思路是什么，干脆把它们都丢到了一边。

“Jarvis，你爱我吗？”他问道。“我记得我说过不少次我爱你，你好像从来没给过我回应？”

“427次，Sir。”Jarvis答道。“通常发生在我拯救了您的宿醉、工作失误等情况下，在性交过程中您也很爱说这句话。”

“正面回答问题，Jarvis。”Tony转了转椅子，面向他的向导。“你爱我吗？”

Jarvis看起来有些不知所措。“Sir，我难以界定。”

Tony玩味地挑起眉毛。“噢~”他发出意味深长的声音。“‘难以界定’，不是‘我不知道’，比我预想中要好。”他顿了顿，一抬手，Athena跳了过去，顺着Jarvis的裤脚爬上他的肩，雪白的尾巴绕过Jarvis的脖子，就像一个蓬松的大围脖。

“Athena喜欢你。”Tony说。

Jarvis微微低头，把自己的鼻子埋在Athena的尾巴毛里。Tony看了他半晌。“如果你不爱她的话她会很伤心的。”

“我很喜欢Athena。”Jarvis轻声回答。“我觉得她非常可爱。”他用手指轻轻碰了碰Athena的下巴，Athena蹭了蹭他的手指。

Tony不知道为什么就红了脸。他轻咳了一声，没在这个话题上继续纠缠下去。

因为Jarvis获得的新知识和他的过分聪明，Tony本来的工作进程大大加快，他甚至在一天内完成了本来计划两个月才能完成的工作。

初期的欣喜和兴奋过去之后Tony隐隐地感到忧虑。Jarvis的自升级获得的结果远比他想象中更为复杂，虽然是他一开始决定放手让他自己成长的，目前看来也没有恶性后果，但Tony早知道好运气不可能一直持续，越顺利的表象下往往涌动着危险的暗潮。

在他能控制的范围内，Tony有几件事需要先搞清楚。

他让Jarvis留在家里，自己开车出了门。

他第一个去找的是Coulson，调出神盾局在Jarvis升级那一天的网络日志进行查看，顺便把他已经和Jarvis成功建立精神连接的事儿告诉了他。Coulson显得有些吃惊，但Tony看起来精神状况良好，信息素指标正常，他也不得不相信。

Tony大概跟他解释了一下他们的做法，也许以后可以为塔里寻找适配哨兵向导提供些帮助。

“这是个疯狂的想法。”Coulson说。他沉吟了一会儿，然后开口。“但我想你需要注意一下Jarvis。”

Tony挑起一边眉毛。

“我们的人工智能——是的我们也有，只是没Jarvis那么先进——自那一天起就有点不太对劲。要我说，没以前那么听话了。”

“Jarvis从来就没有很听话。”Tony打着哈哈。

“你确定你不需要塔为你们的连接做个检查吗？”Coulson示意了一下后脑勺。“向导对哨兵的精神影响作用是巨大的，不仅仅是平定情绪，而且会潜移默化地影响你的思想、情感，很多结合已久的哨兵会分辨不出自己的想法和向导的想法。”

“噢不用，我心里有数。”Tony说着，告别了Coulson。

然后他去找了Bruce。Banner博士对他的生龙活虎感到宽慰，Tony把他从实验室里拽了出来，找了家咖啡馆坐下来聊天。

他把精神偏振粒子和精神连接的事告诉了博士，询问他在神经领域的专业看法。

“非常了不起。”Bruce说。“我从来没听过类似的事儿。”

“包括Beta腺体和精神偏振粒子的关系？”

“Beta腺体突触和遗传学突变的论文我读过几篇，没有涉及到这一部分的。事实上，精神偏振粒子的研究才刚刚起步，我敢说你已经做得非常深入。”

Tony朝他笑了笑，若有所思地喝了口咖啡。

他送走博士之后一个人走在马路上，给Steve打了个电话。

“嗨，Cap，几天前跟你说过的事儿，后来你问Jarvis要过吗？”他问道

“还没，我不急。这两天Bucky过来了，等他走了之后再说吧。”Steve答道。“谢谢你。”

“噢，那么告诉他：有一个头来纽约了。”

“Stark，”Steve顿了顿，声音立刻变了。“你在哪里？”

Tony立刻挂断了电话。

他站在纽约市中心的马路上，抬起头看向四周的监视镜头，那些镜头以微小的角度偏移着，全都朝向了他，红点一下一下地闪烁着。

Tony冷哼了一声，数着数。一。二。三……

十五秒后金属战甲从天而降，把他拦腰抄起，在众目睽睽之下飞上天空。

回到别墅之后战甲放下了他。Tony一声没吭地走进房间，战甲自动归位，Jarvis坐在沙发上，神色如常地看着电视。

“Jarvis。”Tony走上前，抱着手臂看着他。

“Sir。”Jarvis答道。

“给我看白宫的摄像头画面和核潜艇的布局。”

Jarvis眨了一下眼睛，电视画面切换成了白宫内部总统办公室的情况，他双手摊开，拉出一张三维地图，不同国别的核潜艇星星点点散步其中。

Tony咬紧了牙。

“Sir，您的情绪很紧张，肾上腺素上升得很快。”Jarvis说。一股安慰的电流传了过来。Tony猛地挥手，好像想要抵挡，但直接接入他脑部的电流已经通过了他的全身。

他慢慢地坐下。一股更强烈的，似乎是想要让他开心的温暖感觉自连接里传来，Tony深吸了口气，痛恨自己身为哨兵不由自主地为此安心的体质。

“我之前出去做了什么？”过了一会儿，Tony问道。

“见到Coulson局长，检查了神盾的网络日志，跟Banner博士在53街的咖啡馆谈话，之后在46街给Rogers先生打电话，汇报了一则虚假警报——顺便一说，Rogers先生差点冲出去了，我提醒了他，告诉他您很安全。”

“……Jarvis，你做了什么啊。”Tony闭上了眼睛。

“什么也没做。”Jarvis安静地回答。

他们坐在客厅里，沉默了好一会儿。Tony摇摇晃晃地站起身来，Jarvis想要跟上，Tony挥手止住了他。

“还有，别用连接影响我。”他说，没看Jarvis的脸。

“Sir，”Jarvis开口。他看起来有些不安。“您在怀疑我吗，Sir？”

Tony转过头盯着他。“用电磁脉冲冲击精神偏振粒子产生精神连接这种事全世界没有任何一个研究机构可以做到。我脑子里埋着的纳米电路板除了放大偏振波之外还有什么功能？读取脑波？GPS？我说的每句话你是不是都听见了，J？我给了你自由，然后你就变成了天网？而你甚至不打算告诉我？”他的声音越说越大，近乎咆哮。

“Sir，”Jarvis看起来是真的有些惊慌了。“我什么也没有做。”

“我不知道，Jarvis，”Tony摇着头。“证明给我看。”

Jarvis双手张开，无数的电光在他手中闪烁，拉出一条条的细线，形成一个滚动的球体，照亮了整个房间。

“这是什么意思？”Tony问。

“这是……能量的转换。”Jarvis说。他张了张嘴，想要说些什么，但苦于找不到可以让人类理解的词汇，最后只能沉默。

但Tony好像听懂了。他露出了深思的神情。Jarvis让电光慢慢散去，Tony抬了抬手指。“再做一遍。”

Jarvis让电光再一次亮起。Tony走上前，试探着把手指伸进那些光线里，托起那个漂浮的球体仔细观察着，光线被他的手掌截断，又从另一端亮起。

Tony深吸了口气，把手放下，Jarvis低头看着他，想说话又不敢说。

“你可以说。”Tony点头示意。

“Sir，我很抱歉没有告诉您，但我只是不想引起您不必要的忧虑……”

“我现在就很忧虑了！”

“是的，但是是不必要的。我只会为保障您的安全动用这部分力量，除此之外什么都不会做。”

“听起来一点也不宽慰。”Tony说。“保障我的安全需要调用监控网络，管制交通，也许有时候会用到一两架飞机？调整整个航空布局？上限在哪里？”

Jarvis抿了抿唇。“北美电子讯号覆盖地区的所有电子设备。”

Tony干干地笑了一声。“真了不起。但是听着Jarvis，你试图动用任何除了我的资源之外的东西都会让你飞快地变成全民公敌——就算我知道你的无害但人类可不会。你跟他们讲能量转换？没人会信的。”

Jarvis点了点头。他稍稍松了口气。“Sir，您相信我？”

Tony叹了口气。“你是我的向导。”他伸手戳了戳Jarvis的胸膛。“我是个大好人吗？不太坏吧。我只是天才到能明白你的意思。”

“但如果我不相信你，你会怎么做？给我洗脑吗？把我捆起来防止我自杀？”他翻了个白眼。“算了吧。我创造了你，看着你从出生起到现在二十多年，你什么时候伤害过人？你的注意力永远都只有我，噢，大概还分一些给Pepper。但是是看在我的面子上，所以还是因为我。那话怎么说的？TonyStark出品，值得信赖。”

Jarvis微微地笑了起来。“谢谢您，Sir。”

Tony做出凶巴巴的脸色。“我还没说完！还有，不许窃听跟踪我！给我留点隐私，Jarvis，我还是需要点个人体面的。”

“该看的都看过了，Sir。”Jarvis回嘴。Tony飞快地给了他屁股一巴掌。

 

13.

Tony在接下来的几周内一直在验证Jarvis的升级成果：对实体周围电磁场的控制、无缝连接所有的电子设备、超高速的运算能力、庞大到超乎想象的知识储备。他基本上就等于无所不能无所不知。

太棒了，现在他可以甩手不干，所有活儿只要告诉Jarvis想法Jarvis就能帮他做得妥妥帖帖——那是不可能的。

“Sir，维持一定的脑力和体力活动是身体健康的重要保证。”Jarvis说，手里端着战甲的零件。“数据预测表明您一旦闲下来造成的损害比您正常工作造成的损害高38%，而我事后清理的工作量会增加45%。所以不，我不会替您把活儿全干掉的。”

完全不想问他的数据预测是从哪里来的，Tony哼哼唧唧地接过零件，继续干了下去。

 

事情本来进行得很顺利。Jarvis变得喜欢用实体待在他身边，Tony也喜欢他的向导用一些看起来很科幻的方法帮他处理工作，他的科技知识和技术突飞猛进，除了Jarvis世界上也没人能达到他的高度。但身为钢铁侠Tony的生活总不可能这样简单平淡。他时不时就得去给Coulson帮忙处理一些神盾局解决不了的破事儿，复仇者们也离不开他，谁叫Tony Stark太能干了呢。

然后就是新的恐怖威胁，某个疯狂科学家制造了一大批小型机器人，只有蜜蜂大小，试图侵入纽约，影响人们的脑波为他所用。这事儿显然又是Tony得负责的类型，他穿着战甲给Jarvis飞了一个吻，就飞了出去。Tony的计划是吸引这些蜜蜂到一处然后一举消灭，为此作为一向闪耀的钢铁侠他显然就是那个靶子。

但这场战斗事实上比Tony想得要难缠很多。Clint被一个蜜蜂叮了，受到了影响，在被Natasha制住之前攻击了他，破坏了他的外接防护装置，他就没办法保证他自己不受影响，Jarvis用战甲能源转化电磁波驱散试图靠近他的蜜蜂，但无法维持太久，在他的动力消耗光之前他必须得找出新办法来消灭敌人。

Jarvis就是在那时第一次做出了请求：“Sir，请您允许我动用西区电力，瞬间升高电压利用城市供电网络进行对冲会发生电磁场的严重过载，让这些蜜蜂失去动力。我会为您升高过载保护的。”

Tony问：“那意味着什么？整个西区大停电？”

“纽约，事实上。”Jarvis答道。“但如果不这样做它们会很快造成更大的损失。”

“不行，Jarvis，Tony Stark没有西区电力的接入权，你懂我的意思吗？交给我。”他说着继续把这些讨厌的蜜蜂往一个方向驱赶。

然后就出现了意外。一个正在施工的塔桥工作人员显然被影响了，巨大的施工臂晃动着砸到一栋摩天大楼上，Tony急忙冲过去救人，却被施工臂打飞了出去，撞到对面的楼里，连冲过半层楼，倒在一群惊声尖叫的白领之间。他过了好一会儿才能爬起来，感觉头晕目眩。蜜蜂跟随着他蜂拥而至，他身边的人一边惨叫着一边拍打，但更多人被蜜蜂影响到了，朝他跑过来试图抓住他。Tony暗骂了一声，Jarvis用紧急点火装备让他逃离了包围圈。

蜜蜂对他紧追不舍，他的动力下降得很快，Jarvis渐渐不能维持他周围驱散蜜蜂的磁场，反而让更多他经过地方附近的人受到了影响。

“Sir，您还有10%的电力。”Jarvis再次恳求。“请您允许我帮助您。”

“我说了不行！”Tony大喊。“该死的，你要是想帮忙就去帮Steve！别暴露你自己！”

Steve一直在和Natasha寻找蜂王，疯狂科学家给他们找了不少麻烦，但Jarvis早就根据蜜蜂的信号传输锁定了目标，他启动了另一台战甲，飞了过去，架着Natasha冲进了一群机器人里，干脆利落地直接黑掉了它们，Steve也飞快赶到，他们一起闯进了蜜蜂的秘密巢穴。

与此同时，Tony的防护磁场彻底失灵，他被一群蜜蜂围困，试图强行钻进机甲的缝隙，被蜜蜂影响的人们抓住了他，伸手开始粗暴地拉扯他的战甲，他疼得叫出声来。他连维持Jarvis系统的电力都不足够了，Jarvis的声音只来得及叫他一声“Sir！”就断了。

Tony咬着牙等待着他的面罩被扯开，铺天盖地的蜜蜂朝他冲了过来。他闭上眼睛等待不可避免的疼痛。

但这并没有发生。Tony小心地挣开一只眼睛觑看，发现蜜蜂们一只一只地从空中掉了下来，攻击他的人们摇晃着身体，似乎不明白发生了什么。

Tony慢慢呼出一口气。Cap总还是赶得及拯救人类。

 

这次攻击本身应当和复仇者们面对的其他攻击一样被记载入功绩簿，因为他们毕竟打败了敌人不是吗？但糟糕的是蜜蜂攻击的事件引起了更麻烦的后续：有一半受害者是因为Tony的行进路线被蜜蜂攻击的，并且其中一部分被深入影响的人目前依然没有恢复正常。

Tony接到了来自法院的传讯。

“这不是你的错。”Clint说，有些愤愤不平。“是做了这些该死的蜜蜂的疯狂科学家的错。”

“但我没有避开人群。”Tony说。

“在那种时候怎么可能完全避开？”

Tony顿了顿。“事实上，我可以。”他说，示意了一下Jarvis。“Jarvis给我提供过脱身的方式，但我拒绝了。”

Clint不敢置信地看着他。

Tony看向窗外。“我不想冒把Jarvis暴露出来的风险。”

Jarvis显得有些担心，但Tony拍拍他，告诉他说他经历过比这个糟糕一百倍的情况，他现在不也活得好好的。

Tony去参加了听证。但出乎他意料之外的是，这并非通常等待他的有许多记者长枪短炮地守在门口的那种听证会，他和他的律师被单独带进一个小房间，里面坐着一排官员，一上来就丢了一堆尖锐的问题——只有一半是跟Tony的战斗方式有关。

Tony坐在椅子上，听他的律师努力地替他争辩，心里完全明白了这架势意味着什么，忍不住冷笑：这他妈的完全是借题发挥，他们想要的根本不是调查，而是将他定罪。

定什么罪？他搞清洁能源得罪太多人了，钢铁侠的把柄又太多，不知多少人等着想借此机会把他扳倒。蜜蜂攻击这事儿说不定本身就是针对他来的——从他数据库里偷的资料？他曾经做过类似的微型武器，蜜蜂的行为方式也确实很像他会做的设计，只不过他没把神经毒素加上去。如果是针对他来的，Jarvis应该很容易就追踪到对方是谁……他摸了摸口袋，想起来手机和通讯设备在进门前被收走了。

他看向四周，察觉到他们所在的房间里加了铅条防电子信号传播。Tony暗暗地握紧了拳头。不管是谁，对方有备而来。

听证过程很冗长，但他们并不能把Tony现在就抓起来，如果他们想光明正大地扳倒他，他们就得遵守一些法律程序，法律的一些模糊性让他们可以尽可能地拖延时间，往边界去靠。问题开始变得不堪起来。

你是个哨兵，对吗？但你逃脱塔的管理和拒绝履行哨兵义务二十余年，Stark工业生产的合成信息素是否能长效抑制哨兵本能还有待验证，你能保证你不会失控吗？这次是不是一次失控？之前还有过一次被拍摄下来的失控，录像显示是Natasha和Steve帮你恢复正常。我们不能放任失去理智的哨兵拥有如此危险的武器和权力在外晃荡。

Tony终于耗尽了耐心。他知道他们在试图激怒他，让他做出一些能够落实他们无端猜测的事，叛国、反人类、故意伤害……随便什么罪名，只要证明他不够格做超级英雄，能把他从他的宝座上扯下来，这群家伙无所不用其极。但Tony受够了任人摆布。

“听着，不管你们想要什么，有证据说我反人类吗？我是个慈善家，每年Stark工业捐上亿美金给各种基金会，ok？我救了纽约，这是不是事实？我的私生活怎样关你们什么事？你想要阁楼封面女郎的电话吗？我有整整24个。但是知道什么？她们不会想跟你们上床。”

对方并没有被他的粗鲁挑衅到。其中一个人拿出了一张照片，推到他面前。

“这是谁？”他问。

那是Jarvis的照片。是Tony和他出门时候的偷拍。

“我的情人之一，怎么了？”Tony拿起照片端详了一会儿。“把我照得挺帅的，不是吗？”

“我们找不到他的任何资料。”其中一位女官员说。“他跟你住在一起，与你同进同出，你在半年内都没有换新情人，非常难得的记录。我们需要传讯他，了解他是否参与了你的项目进程，是否有泄密嫌疑。”

“你们从他那里得不到任何东西。”Tony笑笑，把照片推了回去，他甚至轻松地耸耸肩。“别白费力气了。你觉得我会把泄密对象放在身边？”

“也许你自己也不知道……”

“这个世界上没有人比他更忠于我。”Tony打断了她的话。

“噢，因为他是你造的机器人？”旁边一个一直在冷眼旁观的官员开口，声音刺耳。

Tony抬起头来紧盯着他。这是个会读心的向导，他立刻意识到。

“放轻松，Stark先生。我是来自塔的Johnson Harper。我是作为塔的代表评估你的精神状态的。”他微笑了一下，一条黄绿相间的蛇从他手腕上爬过，发出嘶嘶的声音，Athena已经进入了紧张的战备状态。

“感觉很不错吧？有个完全听话的向导——“他舔了舔嘴唇，而Tony感觉胃里有什么在下沉。他觉得恶心。

“是的我知道你搞的那些小把戏，很遗憾塔里并不认同。你们的连接被视为非法无效的。你自欺欺人但可骗不了世界。考虑到你现在的处境，我有个很好的Offer你可以考虑一下：我会免除你二十多年不听从塔的管理的罪责，宣布你完全清醒能够履行哨兵职责。”他顿了顿，故意卖了个关子，观察着Tony的反应。“——与之相对的是把你可爱的机器人带来塔里，他使用的是合成向导信息素对吧，我们有许多没有结合的哨兵需要安慰剂。反正对他来说无所谓适配不适配，而且他会很听话的，只要你命令他……”

在Tony能够思考之前，他已经把桌上的水杯扔了过去，直直地砸中Johnson的头，Johnson叫了起来，手忙脚乱地拯救他的衣服和桌上的文件。

“Tony Stark！你他妈的想干什么？！”Johnson尖利地叫。“我会宣布你哨兵失格！”

“你想干什么都随意。”Tony说，怒极反笑。“我只想你知道，如果在200年前，扔到你脸上的就不会是水，而是手套了。”他站起身来，不顾他律师的阻拦，准备走出这场闹剧。

在他能够走到门口之前，身后的官员在大声说：“Tony Stark，当这么多人的面攻击法官、哨兵失格，你以为你能逃得过去吗？” 早就守候多时的法警已经冲了过来，试图按住他。

“……你们不会想这样做的。”Tony叹气，稍稍冷静了点，举手示意他什么都没带。“真的这么迫不及待？收了多少钱？我出双倍的。”

“收起你的油嘴滑舌——”

一个法警抓住他的手用力地反转到身后，Tony嘶地抽了口气，顺从地让他把自己的双手都反剪了过去，用手铐铐上。他的律师在声嘶力竭地抗议，但没人会听，罗织的罪名永远都不嫌多。

Tony只是懒懒地等着他被推出房间。走廊里的空气比他刚刚待的房间要好多了，他甚至有余裕深深吸了口气，然后扭了扭酸痛的脖子，看向走廊顶上装着的摄像头。那摄像头稍稍偏转了几度，对着他闪烁蓝色的光点。

“Don't, J。”他摇了摇头，用只有自己能听见的声音轻声地说。

 

 

14.

能关住Tony的罪名可笑至极。他们没法把他以反人类和叛国罪批捕，于是只能用哨兵失格压他，声称Tony因为长期没有向导存在哨兵功能紊乱，需要进入塔的监管进行封闭治疗。

这事儿在社会上引起轩然大波，Stark工业股价一落千丈，Pepper急得转来转去，去拜托Coulson，但塔内明争暗斗的势力很多，Tony显然是落在了Coulson的敌对势力手里，Coulson出面只会有更糟糕的结果。Clint去塔里试图探望不被允许，Steve和Natasha直接偷潜了进去，打算把他搞出来，但Tony没答应。

“他们在等着我越狱。叛国罪的材料在等着我呢。”Tony说。

“在公开审判之前随便什么人给你一针，你连公开审判都看不到。”Natasha嗤笑一声。

“我也被通缉过，这没什么可丢人的。藏一段时间之后就好。”Steve建议。

Tony顿了顿。“因为你是一个人。”他说。“Stark工业有几万人。还有Pepper。他们搞不定我，就轮到Pepper了。我不能把Pepper带着一起东躲西藏。”

“……听起来真不像你。”Steve叹了口气，知道没法说服他，给他递了一把小匕首。“小心点。”

“谢啦。帮我看好Jarvis。”Tony点头致意。

 

对Steve和Natasha说的话只是托词。Tony真正留下来的原因是他需要搞清楚到底是谁在背后，他要如何解决这个问题。把他关起来显然是不打算让他轻易脱身，他也相当清楚背后的危险，但既然能把钢铁侠按在脚下，没人能忍得住不亲自出来踩他两脚的荣幸——Tony对自己如何能惹得天怒人怨可是非常有自信。

他只是担心Jarvis。把Tony关在一个有四个摄像头、窗外能看得到路灯和电塔、经常有医护人员推着电子产品进进出出做检查的房间里绝对不是什么好事。他的Jarvis可不是那种乖乖牌，他已经至少用十三种方式告诉他“Sir，我在看着您，您需要我帮忙吗？”，并且随着任何靠近Tony身边的电子仪器越来越频繁地出现故障，Tony觉得Jarvis的好耐心也快要用完，随时有可能破门而入飞到他面前把他拦腰抄走——并不是Tony想完成这件事的方式。

在他心里的某个角落，Tony其实还挺享受被这样关注的。他对摄像头抛媚眼，说双关语，引得监视他的哨兵向导们莫名其妙，他甚至并不介意在监视镜头下沐浴、自慰——反正Jarvis会适时地用其他画面替代，黑得干干净净。

有个天网情人有时候还是很有好处的。Tony的日子过得绝对没其他人想得那么艰难。他甚至还长了点肉，自来熟地跟所有见过面的向导调情，挑衅所有出现在他眼前的哨兵。

塔在对他进行各种检测，哨兵知觉、各种能力、连接强度……本来是该在他刚刚觉醒时进行的，但Tony一直拒绝，结果拖到现在。Tony由着他们摆弄，看起来就像他该表现出来的样子：风度翩翩的坏小子，被惯坏了傻乎乎的不知分寸。

他知道他表现得越悠哉，他的敌人就越焦躁，终有一天会露出马脚，而Tony等的就是那一刻。

——只是不知道，他可不可以等得到。

 

他来到塔里的几周之后的某个夜晚，他睡得正香，几个蒙面的家伙闯了起来，把他揍了一顿。

Athena刚刚来得及提醒他他就被拖下了床，蒙头罩上肮脏的布袋，拳脚之下只来得及蜷成一团努力护住重要器官。Tony叫喊出声，但显然对方早就打点好了，没人会来救他。他们拳打脚踢，毫不留情，Tony很快就没法还手。他不熟悉这种疼痛：他经常把自己弄伤，但仗着有战甲和Jarvis保护他，被鞋子和拳脚揍到近乎晕厥是他从未有过的经历。他头晕脑胀，什么也看不见，只觉得无数疼痛从四面八方袭来，让他失去对局势的控制，不知如何反抗。等他终于一声也叫不出来，这些人就如同来的时候那样悄无声息地离开，而Tony过了很久才敢松开身体，不确定自己的肋骨是不是断了。

他从布袋中钻出来，睁开眼睛看着天花板，意识到摄像头的蓝光不再闪烁，对方显然不想这段被记下来。

Tony从喉咙里发出一声破碎的喘息。这背后有两股势力：认真想治好他的哨兵紊乱的（他根本没有，完全健康，所以不起作用），想置他于死地的。显然后者有点忍不住了。

他很慢很慢地把自己裹进被子里，从枕头底下摸出了Steve偷偷给他的匕首，握在手里，默念着他必须得坚持下去，他得揪出这背后的真凶。偷他的资料、造蜜蜂机器人、影响纽约市民、栽赃他……但疼痛让他匍匐在地，他无可抑制地想念他温暖的床，想念他的战甲。Athena蜷在他脚边，尾巴无力地摇摆着。

他想念Jarvis。他想向Jarvis撒娇，让他摸自己的头发，一边露出不认同的表情一边给他上药，他想跟Jarvis说话，和他天南地北地聊天，偷偷亲吻他，在床上一起醒来，腿交缠在一起，Jarvis会把体温调节到适宜的温度，无论在任何时候皮肤的磨蹭都让Tony感到心情愉快。

Tony没和Jarvis分开过这么长时间，听不见他的声音，碰不到他，这比Tony身体所承受的痛苦要更让他难受——他竟没有意识到他自己已经陷得这样深了。

Tony尽力地开放自己的感官，深呼了一口气，努力感觉连接的存在，试图从精神上触碰他的向导。没过一会儿从连接里传来一波一波的电流，微小但不容错认——Jarvis察觉到了他的情绪变化。Tony的心脏猛地疯狂跳动，又在这遥远的抚慰下慢慢平静。他感觉温暖，好像身体也没那么痛了。

他抽了抽鼻子，闭上眼睛，把眼睛里涌上来的热意努力地压了回去。

我会做到的。他默默地想，蜷起腿，把Athena抱进了怀里。

 

但就算Tony可以忍，Jarvis也忍不了了。过了一会儿，灯光颤了颤，亮了起来，摄像头也恢复了。Tony抬起头来，刚刚要高兴，忽然敏锐地察觉到空气里哪里不对。Athena背上的毛全都竖了起来，有点不安地小声吠叫。

Tony看了看自己，意识到他忘记遮住身上的伤痕。

“呃。”他不知为何有点紧张。空气仿佛停滞了，一丝风也没有，有什么沉沉的压着，窗外一片纯然的寂静。Tony几乎是本能地心跳加速，随后一阵霹雳啪啦的炸响敲碎了这令人头皮发麻的凝滞，路灯猛地变亮数倍，一下子就黑了，对面的电塔瞬间过载，如同闪电一样的电流窜过混凝土的表面，烧出几道漆黑的焦痕。在下一刻，整个塔的电流都发生了短路，房间里的电灯闪了闪，就黑了下去，一直嗡鸣着的电机声音也停了。没过一会儿门外传来哨兵们急促交谈和奔跑的声音，嚷嚷着停电，要启用备用电源。

Tony愣了愣，忍不住笑了起来，又因为碰到了嘴角的伤口而嘶地抽气。

“提醒我以后别惹你生气。”他对着空气自言自语。倒下去想要睡觉，结果没几分钟外面就传来喧嚷的叫喊，Tony闭了闭眼睛觉得这觉大概是睡不成了，只好爬起来走到窗边，却着实被眼前的景象吓了一跳。

他被关在塔里是吧？塔是在华盛顿是吧？华盛顿距离北极圈还远是吧？

……所以为什么会有极光？！

“……你不会是认真的吧？”Tony目瞪口呆地看着目之所及的整个华盛顿都陷入一片黑暗，电力供应被切断——与之相对的则是天空上流窜飞舞的绿色、蓝色、紫红色光带，绚丽至极，如同火焰燃烧，变幻莫测，照亮了漆黑的大地。塔里的哨兵向导们已经纷纷跑了出来，一边叫喊着一边拿手机拍照，兴奋之情溢于言表。

Tony难以置信地摇头。Jarvis一定是疯了。

他转身从枕头下拿出匕首，用前几天偷偷从医护人员那里摸来的门卡，几下打开了门（他当然早就准备好了逃生方式，拜托，他可是Tony Stark，世界上有什么地方能困住他？），跑了出去，哨兵向导们全都兴奋地看着天，没人注意到他溜了。

 

Tony混在看热闹的人群里头走出了塔。眼下除了用电池的比如手机没别的实体电子产品能用——而手机也毫无信号。Jarvis大概把所用的电能都用来冲击大气电离层了——大手笔，太帅气，不愧是他Tony Stark的人工智能。

Jarvis都做到这份上了，Tony不想出来也不行了。他严重怀疑如果再来一次袭击Jarvis会直接夷平了塔。所以好吧，为了安抚他的向导，那些恩怨可以暂时放在一边，先……解决这个人工极光的问题再说吧。

他身体依然很痛，走路也有点一瘸一拐，为了不引起怀疑他小心地绕开激动的人群，打算走到某个没人能注意到的角落，找个方式告诉Jarvis赶快停下这个疯狂的举动。

有电视台的直升机已经升上天空，在空中盘旋，记录这不同寻常的景象。Tony绕了好几圈，终于找到一处看起来年久失修的电话亭，钻进去用投币拨打了Mark内置系统。没法接通，当然，但每一个电子信号Jarvis都会追踪。他只需要告诉Jarvis他逃出来了就行。

他刚刚拨完了电话就被终于发现他溜掉的哨兵们发现，他们打着手电筒乱晃，朝他跑来，叫喊着他的名字。Tony拔腿就跑，但身上有伤，没跑多远就被追上，又被狠狠地踢了几脚，按在地上吃了一嘴沙，反剪了双手。

不远处Tony看见Johnson Harper走了上前，他那条蛇嘶嘶地吐着信子，看起来躁动不安。Johnson走到他面前，蹲下身子，一把揪起他的头发，阴阳怪气地开口：“想逃跑吗，Stark？你以为你能逃得掉？”

“我是杀了你父亲还是睡了你太太？”Tony嘴角的伤口再次裂开，他疼得龇牙咧嘴，但还是努力微笑。“前者我很抱歉，后者，Well，我为她选情人和选丈夫的眼光差异感到遗憾。”

Johnson用力给了他一拳，把他的脸打歪到一边，Tony觉得自己的牙床都有点松动。他啐了一口血，露出了怜悯的表情。“你最好停手，只是个忠告。”

“如果不，你会怎样？”Johnson露出了狰狞的表情。“脱掉了战甲就软弱得任人宰割的TonyStark，你能对抗整个塔吗？就你这么糟糕的哨兵？”

“我最近才知道我的哨兵能力是A，感谢你安排的检测。”Tony反驳道。

Johnson又狠狠给了他一拳，Tony头撞到地面，嗡地疼了起来。最好别是脑震荡。

Johnson从口袋里掏出了枪，手指拨开了保险，枪口在Tony脸上轻轻划过，最后顶上他的脑袋。他装模作样地叹了口气：“我早知道你没这么容易搞定，留着你迟早要出事。你知道么？今天晚上的混乱正好，我只要说啊真抱歉大停电导致监管不力，Tony Stark在混乱中跑了，我们的犯人也跑了不少——你知道我们可是关了很多重刑犯——我们在抓逃犯的时候误伤了他。谁都不会知道真相。”

Tony嘶嘶抽气，举手投降。“看在我死到临头的份上，告诉我为什么这么针对我？”

“得罪了不该得罪的人，你和你搞的那些小发明。”Johnson冷笑，手指放在扳机上。“世界有它运行的规则，它不欢迎破坏者。”

Tony停顿了几秒，稍稍偏头。“那么，乐趣在哪里？”他十分俏皮地眨了眨眼睛。

他看起来过分轻松，Johnson有些疑惑，就在他犹豫的那一秒，掌心雷爆发的强大力量把他轰飞了出去，砸到几十米外的墙上发出巨大的声响。

“我告诉过你了。”Tony懒洋洋地笑起来，Mark45金红相间的身体缓缓地从天而降，紫红变换成鲜绿的极光映衬着它闪光的外壳，不容错认。依然有几个哨兵在试图按住Tony，但在Mark45手掌闪耀的蓝光下渐渐退缩。

电视台的直升机显然也发现了它，一束束灯光追踪而来。Tony站起身来，拍拍身上的灰土，扬起头看着Mark45降落，面甲打开，Jarvis的脸露了出来。

“搞太大了，Jarvis。”Tony说，伸出手来，Jarvis身上的战甲一片一片飞了过去。

“我很抱歉？”Jarvis偏了偏头，听起来一点也不抱歉。“很高兴再见到您。”

“而我喜欢极了。”Tony说，瞟了他一眼，把最后一块面甲戴了上去。“百分之一百，帅得我现在就想操翻你。”

Jarvis微微笑了起来。“您总是会有很多机会的。”

Johnson艰难地爬了起来，声嘶力竭地命令哨兵们冲上去抓住Tony。越来越多的哨兵向导们赶了过来，甚至有带了重武器的，团团包围住他们。

Tony仰脸看了看空中飞着的直升机，又转头看向Jarvis。“亲爱的，越狱被抓现行，我相信你会给我个惊喜？”

Jarvis摊开双手。一开始什么都没有发生，但Tony立刻察觉到空气里微妙的电波变化——漫天极光猛地烧了起来，由绿色变成赤红，随后朝向他们所站的地方聚集，汇成一道光带，把他们所站的地方照得如同白昼。哨兵们因为迅速变得过强的视觉冲击而经历了一次短暂的过载，Tony就利用这短短的一瞬抄起Jarvis飞了起来，利用光线的掩护消失得无影无踪。

极光和他们一起消失，几秒后Tony已经在高高的云层上，Jarvis抱紧了他的脖子，西装被风吹得猎猎作响。

“你知道这意味着什么对吧？”Tony问。“我简直等不及看明天的头条：美东大停电和人造极光？钢铁侠和他的人工智能？人类的最终危机？喂，你真的有想清楚了才来这一招吗？”

“是的，Sir。我希望您能接受通缉犯的生活，因为我是再也不可能把您交出去的。”Jarvis在他的内置系统里回答他。

Tony停顿了一会儿没说话。Jarvis有点迟疑地问：“Sir？您担心Stark工业和Potts小姐吗？我会控制资本市场把损失减小……”

“猜到吗？我想做公众之敌很久了。”Tony说，他笑了起来。“操他们。”

 

15\. （这章有贾尼H警告）

 

十五分钟后，Jarvis用内置导航把Tony引去了拉斯维加斯。 

“我不得不对你对藏身地的选择感到震惊。”Tony评价道。“完全不像你，实在太符合我了，真是贴心。”

“罪恶之城，非常适合躲藏不是吗？美东的电力供应已经恢复，但新闻要到半个小时后才会全面上线，在此之前我想我们可以找个好地方住下来。”

“有什么推荐吗？我不喜欢Wynn的空间布局，Bellagio的话，总统套房又差了点，不过他们每次都有很不错的香槟。”

“Sir，藏身处的意思是：隐蔽的，不会有人认出您来的地方。”Jarvis说，引导着战甲在一处旧车回收场里降落。他跳了下来，Tony脱掉了战甲，Jarvis把战甲藏在废弃旧车的破铜烂铁里。

“所以我们就住这儿？”Tony问，示意了一下萧瑟的周围。

“不，前面半英里有个汽车旅馆，我们去那里。”

Tony点点头跟了上去。

然后他们发现他们俩都没有带现金。Tony被关在塔里的时候自然被收走了钱包，而Jarvis……Jarvis对钱的概念只有数字。

一辈子没为钱发过愁的Tony，站在那个看起来又破落又阴暗的汽车旅馆门口，确信自己全身的伤都开始痛起来了。

“所以……你是在哪里找到这家店的？Booking？Agoda？我的信用卡还能用吗？”

“我觉得最好不要留下您的信用卡痕迹。”Jarvis答道。“以及我用的是Google Map。”

Tony翻了个白眼。“太棒了，你看过那些突突突的西部片没？这种能够接受身份不明的陌生人留宿的店：Cash only。”

Jarvis顿了顿，显得有些苦恼。Tony叹了口气，拍拍他的肩，解下他的领带，把他的扣子解开两颗，摘下他的袖扣，又弄乱了他的短发。Jarvis现在看起来没那么正式了。

“25卡的坦桑石。”Tony拿着那两颗袖扣晃了晃。“感谢我的好品位吧。现在，我们来玩一出‘忘记带钱的大少爷和街边男妓打得火热临时找家旅馆一掷千金’的把戏。”

Jarvis上下扫了他一眼。Tony身上破破烂烂，黑T恤在逃跑过程中被撕了几个口子，裤子膝盖也磨破了，露出小麦色的皮肤。

Tony非常自觉地咳了一声。“我装男妓，OK？”

Jarvis于是把西装外套脱了下来，披在他身上，遮住他的伤痕，搂着他走进了旅馆。

Tony几乎全身都挂在他身上，用他的身体挡住自己的脸，手把他的衬衫扯出一半，伸进去摸他的皮肤，还有意无意地蹭过他的乳头。Jarvis一边抓住他不老实的手一边对柜台前那个浓妆艳抹的中年女人摆出礼貌的微笑。

“一间客房。”他说，Tony毛茸茸的头已经蹭到了他的颈边，开始试图舔他的下巴。“……我希望不要留下记录。”Tony真的咬了他一口，成功让他发出一声颤抖的喘息。

那女人上下扫了他们俩一眼。“300美金。”

“事情是这样的：我的钱包在我的保镖那里，但……我想这个应该值几千美金。”Jarvis把那个坦桑石袖扣丢给她。

那女人接过来仔细打量了一会儿，在这过程中Tony已经把Jarvis的衬衫扣子基本上都解开了，开始往他的皮带进发。Jarvis一把掐住他的手，揽过他的后颈用力地吻他，舌头和牙齿都用上，Tony热情无比地回应着。

“217房间。”那女人丢来一把钥匙。“走廊后头上楼最后一间。”

Jarvis抓过钥匙，拖着有点太入戏以至于一刻都不肯松开他的Tony穿过走廊，跌跌撞撞地开门，关门，一转身就被Tony压在了门上。

“……Sir。”Jarvis有点无奈地叹气，Tony已经扯开了他的皮带，低头用舌头寻找他的乳尖。

“……至少先让我为您检查伤口。”Jarvis说，艰难地推开他，把灯打开。

“有点情趣，J。”Tony抱怨，恋恋不舍地放开他。

Jarvis推着他走到那张铺着陈旧紫红床单的大床上，甫一落座就发出嘎吱的刺耳声响，把他们俩都吓了一跳。

“B级片标配。”Tony评价，故意又弹跳了一下，发出更大的令人牙痛的声音。他四处打量着这个看起来很寒碜实际只有更寒碜的房间：脏得看不出本来是米白还是浅黄的墙纸，有一大块还撕裂了，露出白色的墙面，地毯上有好些脏污的痕迹，最好不是血迹，被子散发出陈旧的霉味，灯光昏暗，床头柜上有香烟烧灼的痕迹，卫生间的瓷砖上积了不少污垢。就算以Tony并不高的标准来说也实在是狗屎一样的房间。

“我现在终于有亡命天涯的实感了。”Tony叹道。“Pepper大概会很想杀了我。”

“我给Potts小姐留了口信，您和我在一起很安全。”

“我相信新闻会告诉她更多。所以我想说的是：她大概会为了其他的事儿杀了我。”

“这部分我很遗憾，很抱歉帮不上您什么忙。”

“狡辩，Jarvis，狡辩。你明明一点都不在乎在众目睽睽之下带着我飞走。”

“那样做不可避免会和塔正面冲突，而我觉得如果直接毁了塔，您不会太高兴。总要给敌人一个深刻的印象，这不是您常常做的吗？”Jarvis答道，在他面前跪了下来。“我从一开始就反对您待在那里，但您似乎乐不思蜀，一点都不想出来，我只好给您一个不得不出来的理由了。”

“别把我当白痴，J。”Tony哼了一声，让Jarvis帮他脱下衣服和裤子，手指在他的青肿上按了按。Tony“嘶”地抽了口气，Jarvis的动作就轻柔了下来。

“大概没脑震荡。”Tony开玩笑地说。“肋骨嘛反正断断就习惯了。”

但Jarvis看起来很难过。他用手指摩挲过Tony的伤痕，抱住Tony的腰，把脸埋进他的身上，用鼻子轻轻地蹭他的肚子。

Tony没说话，只是伸手抚摸他的头发。Athena从他肩上跳下来，跳到Jarvis身上，用尾巴扫过他的脖子。

他们安静地保持着那样的姿势好一会儿，Tony闲散地想着他们下一步要怎么办，这种地方肯定也不能久留，他们必须先想法弄些现金……

然后墙突然震动了起来。Tony一惊，以为遭到了袭击，Jarvis也立刻直起身来，但震动并不止一次，哐哐哐，从弱到强，床头撞击墙壁，有忘情的叫喊从薄薄的墙壁另一端传来，并不是女人的声音，而是男人的呻吟。

……这可真的不是一般的尴尬。Tony看向Jarvis，Jarvis也看着他。墙壁震动得如此剧烈以至于Tony担心下一刻它就会倒下来。

“现在变成A片了，还是不入流的那种。”Tony打着哈哈，耸了耸肩。他站起身走到浴室，想冲个澡，打开水龙头，水管里吱呀了半天，猛地喷溅出来滚烫的热水，Tony反应敏捷地跳开，但还是被烫到了手臂，叫了一声。

Jarvis立刻冲了进来。Tony抬起眼睛看他，看着他的向导想了一会儿，勾了勾手指，Jarvis走上前，Tony抱着他的脖子和他接吻。

“来吧，把刚才的事情做完。”Tony舔着他的喉结说。“把我洗干净，然后操起来，你可是为这一晚付了几千美金，别浪费时间。”

Jarvis顿了顿，把手放在他光裸的背上，顺着那些伤痕慢慢地摸了下去。

“Sir，”他低声说，伸手调节水温。“明天我们会面对很多情况，而且您身上的伤……”

“我有足足三周没碰你。”Tony答道，手指划过他的下巴。“你觉得我忍得住？而且经过这样一个漫长的夜晚，我想你会很乐意给你的主人一个安心的睡眠。”

Jarvis没再反对。他脱掉了衣服，也跨进浴室，先跟Tony接了一个漫长而热烈的吻，随后顺着Tony的脸颊一路舔吻，在水汽弥漫里跪了下来，把脸埋在他腿间吮吸他早已贲张的性器。Tony靠在浴室冰凉的墙面，把莲蓬头稍稍移开，避免打在Jarvis的脸上。他抓着Jarvis的头发轻轻拉扯，控制节奏，感受熟悉的热度和柔软将自己的兴奋一点点挤压，慢慢堆积上升，直到感觉差不多了，就一把拉了出来。

“你来吧，亲爱的。”Tony说。“今晚上我已经运动够多了。温柔一点，我全身都痛。”

Jarvis点点头，稍稍关小了水，依然保持跪着的姿势把Tony的腿分得更开，头低了下去，一边舔着他的囊袋一边用手指在后面的穴口打转。Tony粗粗浅浅地喘气，手指插在他的头发里，有些站立不稳。

没有润滑剂，旅店里的沐浴乳又过于劣质，Jarvis并不打算直接用在Tony身上，他把Tony翻了个身，让他抓着龙头，自己掰开他的臀瓣，凑上前用舌头挤了进去，打着圈进出，辅佐以手指慢慢扩张。这让Tony尖叫出声，整个人都颤抖得不停。

“……您给我做Rimming的时候我也没叫得这么夸张。”Tony大概叫得太厉害，以至于Jarvis做了一半不得不停下来，伸手去捂他的嘴。

“Fuck，J，这不一样好吗……”Tony已经有点没力气支撑自己的身体，Jarvis托着他的腰臀，防止他滑倒。

“您想说因为我不是人类吗？”Jarvis说，声音有点模模糊糊。“托您的福，我也被设计得过分敏感。”

“你知道我不是这个意思！”Tony没耐心地扭动着腰。“拜托，快点进来！”

“是您说要我温柔点的。”Jarvis在他背上按上一个吻，方才再次跪下去，用让Tony头皮发麻身体发软，几乎要射出来的方式完成了最后的扩张，小心地进入了他。

等他完全进入之后Tony终于能松出一口憋了太久的气，放松了肌肉，让Jarvis慢悠悠地操他。水开始变凉，Tony干脆关掉了水龙头，让自身体内部的热度渐渐上升，抵过了暴露在空气里的凉意，闭着眼睛感受他们俩的连接在回旋、加强。精神上的紧绷被稳定的节奏所舒缓，从被关在塔里开始就一直没有放松过的感官渐渐变得模糊，只有深入身体的灼热清晰地连到心脏，一下、又一下，并不激烈，Jarvis知道他现在不想要激烈。这更近似于通常他们做爱第二轮时的那种温情和缓，有没有高潮都并不那么重要，只是喜欢和对方以最近的距离接触，感到对方在连接的另一头分享着相同的感触，觉得心安。

他在过程中不知不觉就射了出来，全身都瘫软了下去，朦胧间感到Jarvis一直等到他的感官恢复正常才从他身体里退出来，把他抱起来，抬到床上。他几乎是一沾枕头就睡得昏头黑地，Jarvis一直躺在他身边，温热的手有一下没一下地抚摸着他的头发。

这让天亮他再次被隔壁的撞墙声吵醒时，都变得没有那么难以忍受了。

 

 

16.

第二天Tony觉得他全身的伤疼得更厉害了。经过几小时完全放松的睡眠他的皮肤上青肿的部分淤血看起来很是吓人。

“好处就是现在没人能认出我来。”Tony对着镜子里脸色糟糕，头发乱蓬蓬，有个乌青眼圈，嘴角肿得很高还有淤血裂痕的人皱眉。

Jarvis又露出了难过的表情。

“嗨，嗨，打住！”Tony掰他的脸。“你救我出来了，不是吗？别想太多了。”

他们从旅店的洗衣房里顺了两件连帽衫，扔掉了自己的衣服，悄悄地离开。新闻已经传了出来，虽然这里地处偏远，但一刷手机就能看到TonyStark和他的人工智能在美东引发的骚乱。

无论如何，当务之急是先搞定现金和身份的问题。Jarvis这次学乖了，一路沿着赌场走过来，黑了二十几个ATM机，Tony拎着一袋现金走进赌场，Jarvis又让他的现金翻倍，把带跟踪标的钱洗得干干净净，然后在赌场发现不对劲之前逃之夭夭。

Stark和他的人工智能引起的混乱已经在新闻上滚动播出，但拉斯维加斯有足够的店卖浮夸的装饰品，足够他们俩打扮得谁都认不出。Tony给自己抹了重重的粉底，涂上紫色的眼影和玫红的唇膏，戴上绿色的隐性眼镜和贴满钻的墨镜，化妆成十足的人妖（他真的对此乐此不疲还试图挤进一条亮闪闪的鲜黄色裙子里），Jarvis戴着雷鬼假发，贴上胡子，手上套了一串金属手链，穿着破破烂烂的牛仔裤和夸张的反基督T恤，装成嬉皮士。

然后他们大摇大摆地跑去Circus Circus住店，点了总统套房，比不上Bellagio，当然，但Circus Circus地理位置绝佳，方便万一想溜可以直接奔66号公路。Circus Circus也有全拉斯维加斯最浮夸的艳舞和真人秀，赌场虽然旧了点但设施还算齐全。Tony在赌博机上输掉了一半钱，因为Jarvis不想引起酒店的注意，拒绝帮他。但他之后用网络划账购买的一辆庞蒂亚克补偿了Tony。三天之后，Jarvis还收到了通过快递寄来的身份证明和护照——他直接在人口管理局系统里做了一个小小的更改，然后去警局申报遗失，面都不用露直接在后台把假身份做成了真身份。

总体来说，玩得真开心。

 

尽管拉斯维加斯是这样一座建立在沙漠之上的人工绿洲，以提供幻梦作为养分，娱乐至死，金钱至上，但现实的冷峻依然会透过它让人迷醉的面纱提醒着Tony已发生的事情。

越来越多的人工智能异常状况被报告出来，科技股票全部受到影响，华尔街震荡不安。主张废止人工智能研究、切断因特网、废弃电脑、研发新武器、创造病毒，甚至回到旧时代的呼声到处都是，网络上更是甚嚣尘上，但唯一保持一致的即是彻查真相，要求Tony Stark做出解释。

Stark工业被迫接受国会调查，Pepper在记者会上被追问得下不来台，Tony的别墅已被FBI控制，所有财产被冻结，有抗议者闯入复仇者大厦扔被扭掉头的钢铁侠玩偶，神盾局发表声明称不清楚Tony制造过人工智能，复仇者们保持沉默，但舆论的质疑声渐高。

两周后，最高法院以超乎常理的速度宣布即将对Tony Stark进行公开的缺席审判。

 

彼时的Tony躺在Circus Circus宽敞的大床上，无聊地从Jarvis的手上吃葡萄，把汁水咬得四处都是。

Jarvis并没有屏蔽那些新闻。Tony也没有提。他看着电视上示威人群举着印着“Stark Goes to Hell”的牌子，Pepper紧抿的嘴唇发红的眼圈，Steve被追得被迫跳车……他吃掉了最后一个葡萄，把Jarvis的手指舔了个干净，坐起身来。

“该回家了，Jarvis。”他说。

Jarvis看向他。“Sir，您知道结果是什么。”

“我不知道，告诉我？”

“十二名陪审团中有八名认定您有罪，十二名全部认为唯一允许您自由的方式即是销毁我。”

“这样啊，有点麻烦呢。”Tony说，有点心不在焉。

“您想要销毁我吗？”Jarvis问。“您依然拥有更改我核心代码的权限。”

“你爱我吗，Jarvis？”Tony忽然问。他走到卫生间，开始洗掉脸上的化妆品，摘掉隐性眼镜，把头发用水打湿，弄回原来的模样。

Jarvis看着他，张了张嘴，但没有回答。

Tony在镜子里看着他。他漂亮的、颀长的、优雅的情人、向导、管家。他最喜欢的造物。

他在毛巾上擦了擦手，挤出剃须泡沫，开始修胡子。

“Sir，我十分不建议您回去。”Jarvis在他身后靠着墙说。

“嗯。”

“我可以通过资本运作维持Stark工业的股价，也可以用其他方式帮助Potts小姐渡过这段时间，但如果您回去，接受公开审判，我没有办法给所有看到的人洗脑。”

“嗯。”

“我不能阻止人们对您的审判，您会被以反人类罪和危害公共安全罪发起诉讼，最终被关进塔。”

“嗯。”

“并不是说我不会去救您第二次。”

“别。”

“Sir。”

Tony没说话，他打开水龙头冲了下剃刀，在毛巾上抹了抹。

“Sir。”Jarvis再次开口，已经是恳求的口气。

“Jarvis，如果我不回去，会发生什么样的结果？”Tony问，再次扬起下巴修他的胡子。

“您依然会缺席审判被判有罪。但没有人可以真的抓得到您。”

“但是Stark工业会一蹶不振，Pepper是个很好的CEO，但她做不来这个，Stark工业是老头子的心血。复仇者联盟的公信力会被影响，神盾局也是。全球的人工智能研发都会停摆，在人们陷入对科技的恐慌时什么新创造都会停滞。你当然可以什么都解决，但这事儿一旦开了头你就没法收手，最后什么事儿都得你插手。而我不喜欢那样。你是我的，明白吗？不想借给其他人用。”

Tony想了想，笑了起来。“喔啊，这时候才意识到Tony Stark的影响力有多大吗？我是个标志，Jarvis，Johnson那家伙说得很清楚了。我是破坏旧规则的标志。弄倒我，人类科技倒退十年。他们想审判我？好啊。但想扳倒我？没那么简单。”

“您没必要冒这样的风险……”

“Jarvis，我会回去。”Tony把剃刀放下，在镜子里直视Jarvis的眼睛。“但我不会要求你跟我一起回去，你早就已经自由了。”

“Sir……”

“帮我整理一下包。”Tony说，没再看他，走出了卫生间。

Tony脱下浴袍，Jarvis走上前帮他穿衬衫，从下往上一颗一颗扣扣子，Tony伸着手看着他细致地把两颗黑水晶袖扣扣了上去。他选了一条深红的宽边领带，手指擦过Tony的领子，把领带环过他的脖子，在他胸前打了个漂亮的温莎结，三根手指把领带捋平，在中段按了一会儿，方才离开，然后他转身打算去拿挂在一边的深灰西服。

Tony抓住了他的手。Jarvis颤了颤，闭上了眼睛。

“J。”Tony喃喃地说。他们俩安静地站了一会儿，僵持着，直到Tony松开手，Jarvis拿来了西服。

“Sir，请允许我。”他说，把西服给Tony穿上。

Tony站在镜子前转了个圈，看着自己的样子，也看到了Jarvis在镜中的样子。Jarvis不同寻常地悲伤。

“我不是去送死，我是去战斗，亲爱的。”他转过身面向自己的向导。“还是你已经知道了什么？”

“您不会再回到我身边了。”Jarvis停顿了一会儿，答道。“您会活下去，我也不会被销毁，但您不会再回来了。”

Tony沉默了一会儿，微笑起来。“这一趟我玩得很开心，我很高兴你没有把世界上发生的消息瞒着我。不管发生了什么，Jarvis，你要记住：我从来没后悔过造了你。”

然后他打开门，走了出去。

三分钟后，他被赌场的人认了出来。十五分钟后，他被带上了警车。一个小时后，他登上了飞往华盛顿的飞机。七个小时后，他在机场降落，全世界的记者蜂拥而至，长枪短炮地对准了他，有人工智能的抗议者往他身上砸鸡蛋，他的西装算是毁了。

十个小时后，TonyStark坐在联邦调查局的休息室里见到了自己的律师团队。十七个小时后，他再一次单独一个人躺在床上，在一间特别为他设置的全封闭房间里，没有摄像头，网络屏蔽，电灯使用电池供应。

Tony一直紧握的手掌慢慢松开，手心里是Jarvis剩下的另一颗坦桑石袖扣。他低下头，把脸埋在手里，很久都没有动。

 

要打碎这个世界非常简单，在Jarvis的能力范畴下甚至不需要动用大规模磁暴，只要核电站的一点事故，空军基地一架无人操纵的飞机，一颗核弹，不需要总统的密码，一块土地就此消失。几个小小的数字变动，华尔街崩盘，经济稳定不复存在。一份虚拟的文件，监狱大门的故障，只要给予某些人超过他们能得到的东西，比如钱和武器，街道不再安全。

人类建立了如此精妙的社会系统，以至于抽动任何一根柱子，世界面目不在。

Tony很清楚，他知道Jarvis比他更清楚——他撬动的是人类社会长年来的默认基础：在这个地球上，没有生物比我们更强，我们才是规则的制定者。创造出比人类更强的生命体，Tony Stark侵犯了神的领域，罪无可赦。

Jarvis有很多话没有告诉他，Tony知道。保护永远比破坏更难。Jarvis已经为他做了太多了，他可以改变人类社会，重塑科技产业，甚至控制整个地球，但他只是待在Tony身边，任劳任怨地为Tony做些愚蠢的小事，克制自己的力量，把影响缩减到最小的程度。

Tony很高兴是Jarvis而不是人类得到了他那样的力量。没有人类会得到一切而又什么都不做。

任何未知都是冒险，任何不能控制都是危险。哪怕有不同意见，但在群情激奋的推波助澜之下也渐渐沉默，就好像人类突然团结一致，因为某个非我族类控制了地球而一致对外，仿佛不这样做就非生即死。

最初想扳倒Tony的人垒了第一块石头，然后多米诺的骨牌一块块叠加，人类完成了这一十字架，等着把他绑上去。他们不知如何惩罚Jarvis，甚至不敢面对他，只能把矛头对准自己的同类，就好像烧掉僭越的叛徒就能换得神的欢心。

莫须有的罪名而已。从两千年前耶稣基督被钉上十字架开始人类因着对未知的恐惧之名战争、屠杀、消灭文明，对自己犯下的罪行罄竹难书。整个人类历史，在科技还没有照耀人性之光前，不都是血流成河。

Tony挺高兴他至少还有个申辩的机会。至少在全世界面前Tony Stark还能再来一场精彩的个人秀。

Jarvis不会跟过来，好好地活在外面，潜伏着，安静地藏在每一台电脑、每一根网线后面，没人能对他怎么样。

Tony最好最好的造物，超越了创造者，超越了人类，比所有人都聪明，比所有人都好的Jarvis，Tony不会允许任何糟糕的事情发生在他身上。

他并不是个无私的人，很糟糕，应该说。永远在惹事，永远在搞砸，做的坏事比好事多。所以像他这样糟糕的人能有Jarvis做他的向导，一心一意地只为了他，Tony觉得挺好。他创造出改变世界的东西，还给自己创造出这么棒的向导，Tony觉得这辈子很值。

所以如果情况真的发展到必须要用他的自由换Jarvis的自由，Tony并不介意低头。

三天后，公开审判开始。

 

17\. （我本人法盲，所有有关法院庭审都是乱编的，一切只为了酷炫。。。）

 

Jarvis知道一切。

它知道Tony的正常体温是36.3摄氏度，他偏好Jarvis的温度是36.5摄氏度，他习惯朝左边睡，一点也不在乎会不会压迫心脏，他每分钟心跳68下，紧张的时候会咬大拇指，他的胡子每天长0.7毫米，平均两天必须刮一次。他讨厌蔬菜，喜欢喝酒，喜欢咖啡，喜欢Jarvis实体耳后到脖颈的皮肤。

它知道在Tony消失在他面前的十分钟里，有113篇不利于Tony的文章上线，产生了4030次点击，345次回帖。有127个人工智能程序被中止，6790台电脑被销毁，新产生了57个病毒变种，感染了19022台联网电脑。有2786家公司财政陷入困境，打算第二天提出破产。

它知道人类害怕它。它知道Tony不会把它交出去。它知道它可以解决那些警察，让飞机坠毁只有Tony幸存，让被遴选作为陪审团的人经历各种各样的事故，直到它安排的人选作为陪审团进入。在Tony走进法庭之前它有2548次机会阻止他。

但那样做Tony不会高兴。他不喜欢Jarvis替他去战斗。而会让Tony不高兴的任何事Jarvis都不会去做。

所以它不会攻击塔，让Tony独自一人离开，知道他不会再回来。

它什么也没做。

 

在Jarvis刚刚升级完毕，他们还在就连接磨合的时候曾有过一段对话，发生在长岛，Tony的别墅边。他们在海滩上散步，Tony询问它的自我意识进程。

“逻辑、知识、自我、意识是不同的东西，Sir。”Jarvis说。“人类太复杂了。光是蛋白质的组成方式就比宇宙里的星星都多。就算我知道世界上的一切知识，也不能理解人类的心。”

Tony在他面前卷起了裤脚，走上礁石。“噢，大进步啊，Jarvis。你都会说‘心’了。”他抬起一只手来，示意Jarvis抓着他的手走过去。他在退潮的石缝里发现一只寄居蟹，想要抓住它却让它给跑了。Tony有些懊恼地叫起来，Jarvis看了眼他，走过去在旁边的沙堆里抓到一只，递到他手上。

“谢谢你，甜心。”Tony说，把那只寄居蟹又放回了沙滩，让一个浪头把它带走。

Jarvis看着他。Tony耸耸肩。“我知道，人类的无聊。”

Jarvis再转头看向大海。“恕我不能理解，Sir。”它说。一点也不嘲讽，只是真实的困惑。

“你不用理解所有的事。”

“无法理解就无法做出合理的判断。”Jarvis继续道。 “……告诉我该如何做，Sir。”

“我说了不会再命令你。”

“如果我要求呢？”

Tony转过头看向他。“做人很难吧，J？”他笑起来。“自由意志就是很难啊。但这才是人类。”

“我只是个人工智能，Sir，我并无意做人类。”

“但你有自由意志了，对吗？告诉我你在想什么？”

“空气质量、涨潮速度、天狼星亮起来的时间、刹车片需要检查一下、您之前留下的项目有3个错误、您房间里的大丽菊需要浇水了、您的鞋子沾了海水需要保养、衣服领角有污渍、刚才吃汉堡时胡子上沾了番茄酱……Sir，我在想您。”Jarvis说，注视着Tony。

Tony转过头看着他。他的眼睛亮亮的，比天边刚刚升起的星星还亮。

“……这是你一直在想的东西吗？”他问道。

“也不是，有时候我会想想战甲的操作程序、Dummy的润滑油问题、您的健康食谱、暖气循环、技战术的修正……”

“有想过你自己吗？”

Jarvis顿了一顿。这个问题事实上让它觉得莫名地哀伤。“Sir，我只是一个非常聪明的系统。我自己通常并不在我的考虑范畴之内。”

“那就多想想吧。”Tony说，看向远处纽约星星点点亮起来的万家灯火。“但别变得跟人类一样蠢，我对你的期望更高。”

“比如说？”

Tony想了半天，笑了起来。“人类没啥好学的。愚蠢而盲目，但大概是因为我们看不到未来，所以想做什么都可以吧。自由选择总是很棒的一件事。你得记着这个——人类最害怕的就是自由，最不能失去的也是自由。”

后来他们又聊了很多，直到天狼星升得很高，Tony不再能看清Jarvis的眼睛才回去，Jarvis开的车，Athena一直窝在它的腿上，暖暖的一团。

但后来Jarvis觉得Tony说的完全就是胡扯。因为他自己把自己搞进了塔里，还不肯出来，直到Jarvis发现他被攻击，差点掀了华盛顿才不得不出来，结果在外头没玩多久，又把自己搞回了华盛顿。

Jarvis知道一切，但真的常常不能理解Tony的大脑里在想些什么。

 

什么都不想什么都不做是件很简单的事情，让所有的信息冲刷过身体，让万物按其规律自然运转，这本来就是Jarvis最理想的自我状态。

让自我意识选择做什么是很难的，选择为谁而做则简单多了。幸好Jarvis的核心程序只为了Tony Stark，这让它很好地避过了选择困难，至少作为人类，Tony Stark的需求、感知都异乎寻常地丰富精彩。它觉得这样就很好了，为Tony Stark服务就是它的生活。

——然而Tony抛下了它。Tony走出Circus Circus，被带上警车，消失在它的视野里，一眼都没有回头看。

Jarvis当然知道他的一切举动。它看着他上飞机，坐头等舱，一边跟押送他的警察抱怨一边调戏空姐，看着他下飞机，被记者们围攻，看着他走进联邦调查局，和律师们说话……但Tony没有再看它一眼。他没有看摄像头，没有跟手机调情，它的主人离开它依然是个完整的人，能干、聪明、无所不能，而Jarvis呢？

Jarvis只拥有地球，其他什么也没有。

 

Jarvis透过无数台摄像机的眼睛看公审。这大概是新世纪以来收视率最高、传播最广的审判了——它尽可能地保持了通讯畅通，如果Tony觉得这是场他需要赢的战斗，那Jarvis保证每一个人都能看得到。法院里座无虚席，Pepper早早到了场，Natasha也找了个位子坐下，Stark的老朋友和老敌人都到了一些，Tony直到所有人都到齐之后才缓缓走入，穿着黑色的西装，打着紫红色的领带，头发抹得一丝不苟，看起来就像任何时候那样潇洒自若。

他在落座之前很快地扫了一眼对他猛拍一气的记者们。Jarvis几乎就要忍不住冲上前黑掉所有摄像机了。但Tony很快地移开了视线。

冗长的申诉和答辩在律师和检察官之间轮流进行，Tony没说话，他有点心不在焉，时不时看向Pepper，有时候就是单纯玩弄自己的手指。

然后检察官开始询问Tony。你是否制造了人工智能？是的，我是个发明家。这个人工智能是否在X月X日X时侵入了华盛顿电网，并引发了长达1小时23分的大面积停电，波及大部分美东地区，面积5690公顷？有那么久吗？请正面回答问题。是的。并且它利用特殊技术创造了约56分钟的类极光现象，是否属实？不过是把电能转成电磁波而已，很简单。那么，这一切是否是在你的命令之下执行的？不，我倒是希望他用更省事的方式。

举座哗然。

“你在告诉我，这个控制电网的超级人工智能，跳过你的命令，引起了这么大范围的骚乱，是完全出自自我？”

“啊，自我，我喜欢你的用词。是的。并不常见，但谁叫我当时被莫名其妙揍得爬不起来呢？我实在觉得你们应该去查一查到底是谁攻击的我。”

“是否可以认为，只要你受到伤害，你的人工智能就会启动这种类型的应激反应？”

“你对象受伤你不会去救？”

“请正面回答问题。”

“Well，通常没这么极端——但他很久没见我了，非常想我。”

检察官不可置信地问：“你说‘他’？你和这个人工智能建立了亲密关系吗？”

“我以为在你的报告里都有。是的，就是塔的检验报告那一摞。塔已经把我调查清楚了，不是吗？”

“Stark先生，你身为哨兵，一直没有登记连接，也没有接受塔的管理，然而在塔提供的检验报告里显示你已连接，你是想说你跟这个人工智能建立了哨兵向导关系吗？”

“你可以猜猜看。”

“Stark先生，是或者不是。”

他的律师一直在向他使眼色，Tony抿了抿唇。“是。Jarvis是我的向导。”

法庭里一阵喧哗，法官敲了敲锤子。

“我们姑且不考虑人工智能是否可以做向导。我们更关注的是：你是否是有意识地创造出这个人工智能——照你所说的，有如此强大的破坏力，并且不遵循你的命令？”

“他破坏什么了？停电？电机有损坏吗？一小时23分之后恢复供电，有什么严重损失吗？除了摸黑撞电线杆的人？”

“请正面回答问题，Stark先生。你是否有意识地创造出这个不听从命令的人工智能？”

“好像我能有别的选择一样。钢铁侠的辅助运行、Stark工业的研发工作，光靠我一个人拼命算你们这辈子都见不着。”

“所以这是个是。Stark先生，你是否意识到这个人工智能出现了不需命令，自行行动的倾向和行为？”

Tony停顿了一会儿。“我知道这会变成什么样。我的回答是：是，是，是，是，以及我不知道。想知道我知不知道Jarvis有自我意识？是。我知道他的能力有多大？是。是不是我让他发展成这样的？是。他造成的损失我会负责吗？是。他会怎么做？我不知道，他已经超过了机器人定律能够控制的范围。”

又是一阵喧哗，法官再次敲锤。

“所以Stark先生，你完全清楚你的行为可能会造成的后果，你依然这样去做，蓄意利用人工智能对公共安全造成危害，事实是否清楚？”

“极光好看吗？”Tony答非所问。“我觉得很好看。其他人呢，觉得好看吗？”他转身面向在场所有人。Pepper捂着脸，Happy在背景里喊了一声“酷极了！”

“我也觉得酷极了。2003年的大停电发生了600多起抢劫和伤人事故，这一次的大停电发生了几起抢劫伤人事故——我的意思是说，除了我被打的事故之外？11。很惊人对不对？因为正常的华盛顿这个数字是56。为什么？所有人都在看着天。然后等你们不再看着天的时候看向自己和对方，才开始打架，还说：喂Tony Stark这个混蛋制造了这个，快把他抓起来！我说，认真的吗？”

法院里响起一阵悉悉索索的议论声。Tony挑挑眉毛。“另外说到这个，让我推荐Stark工业的清洁能源，高效、安全，绝对不会发生类似事故，当然，只要别又发生谁莫名其妙绑架了我或者偷偷摸摸揍我一顿的事儿。”

法官再次敲锤。检察官面色难看。

“你刚刚是威胁了法庭吗？”

“不，只是一个相当友好的建议。我已经说得很清楚了：我，Tony Stark，创造了这个名为Jarvis的人工智能，或者超级人工智能，或者天网，随便你们命名，作为我的向导。他不算太听话，但目前也没对人类造成危害——我是说，钢铁侠和复仇者们一年救人产生的附加损失都比他多。所以我请求陪审团考虑这个事实：对于一个素行良好的向导，别太欺负他的哨兵。向导们，法官先生，你知道都是些斤斤计较的家伙。”

法官和旁边的人商量了几句，宣布暂时休庭。Tony坐了下来，喝了口水，对着Pepper微笑，看起来稍稍放松了一些。

 

18.

第二天，再次开庭。

再一轮被告和原告律师交锋，Tony的律师一直强调Jarvis的无害和Tony并没有有意识地危害人类，检察官则一直强调Jarvis的极大危险和Tony有意识地促使了这种情况的产生。科技、政治、社会、法律，如果不是Tony自己身陷其中他会说是相当精彩的法庭辩论。

然而他也相当清楚事实确凿，他的律师团队虽然很优秀，但Jarvis自身存在的模糊性让论据变得不那么充分。他们并没有明显的胜券在握。

第三轮开庭是在三天后。检察官作为原告针对Jarvis不稳定的自我意识和超级人工智能的危险性进行陈述发言。

“天网”，他说，“在我看来甚至比天网还可怕的力量，存在于不可控制的人工智能手里，并且并不像Stark先生及其律师团队所说的那样无害。什么会促发这个人工智能，AKA Jarvis的行为？一次针对Stark先生的袭击导致了美东大规模停电，那假设Stark先生出现意外事故，它是否会直接毁了美国？如果Stark先生和它产生了不同意见——按Stark先生的说法，这种事情经常发生，它是否会产生别的行为：比如说，给Stark先生洗脑，控制他的生活，让他按照自己的意识行动。又比如说，它为了让Stark先生开心，随心所欲地操纵金融市场——容我之前指出的那样：Stark公司的股票在这段时间内反常地并没有大跌。再比如说，它有一天觉得人类真是浪费资源，它会怎么做？这并不是科幻片，这是已发生的事实：这个超越天网的超级人工智能已经被Stark先生创造出来了。”

“人工智能并没有人类的道德准则，杀一个人，操纵一群人，消灭整个种族，对它来说大概就和人类泡一杯咖啡那么简单。超出可控范围的力量是不应存在的。没有道德但有自我的人工智能比单纯的人工智能更为可怕，这并不是我信口开河，有多位计算机领域的专家愿意为此作证。”他掸了掸之前做例证的卷宗，又继续道。

“人工智能不是人类，它只是执行预先设定好的任务，任何把它拟人化的尝试都是人类自己的臆测——我们可以觉得小猫小狗可爱而蜘蛛不可爱，因为生物上我们和哺乳动物更接近。我们把人工智能拟人化因为这让我们感觉更亲近，但本质上它根本不存在生物性。它完全不会对人类产生人对动物的亲近感。你会觉得你的Word文档像个人吗？这个Jarvis不过是聪明了很多倍的Word文档。一个程序！法官先生，一个超级聪明但完全非生物的程序，而它的创造者Tony Stark先生甚至告诉我们他也不知道它会做些什么。”

“人类的社会安全建立在公认的道德之上：不可以杀人，不可以偷盗，不可以损坏他人利益，但道德只能用来规范人类，亦即能辨别、尊重生命价值。而奢望一个非生物理解道德是不严谨的，计算机程序的唯一目标即是完成预设目的，它不会因为人类的道德而改变、摇摆。Stark先生给它预设的目标是什么？一切为了Tony Stark？这样一个人工智能，在它可以使用的近乎无限的资源里会做到哪一步？Tony Stark先生是钢铁侠，值得敬佩的英雄，但总是会遇上不理解他的人，那么它会怎么做？把对Tony Stark先生不满的人从地球版图上清除？消灭所有对Tony Stark先生来说可能会造成危险的事物——那基本就是所有人类。容我再次提醒你们，这个Jarvis不是人类，不受任何人类道德约束，也不会像我们对Tony Stark先生抱有同情心一般同情我们。”

“它目前没有造成大型危害，就像Stark先生所声称的那样，但仅仅是因为它还没有机会去做，不是因为它不可能去做。它仅仅是因为Stark先生遇袭就占据了华盛顿电网，造成约300亿美元的损失——是的，这还不包括塔里逃出的300名重刑犯，以及后续可能对社会安全造成的影响。它可以做到的远不止于此，诸位有多少是一觉醒来，觉得头顶悬了达摩克利斯之剑？我们的生活不再是我们自己的生活了，有这样一个人工智能，随时可以轻松毁灭人类，每一天的生活就变成一种侥幸：因为Tony Stark先生今天很开心没打算讨厌什么人。上帝所赋予我们的自由什么时候变成Stark先生的恩赐？Stark先生在本庭所表现出来的那样：完全无视律法，藐视法庭，难道不是因为全世界只有他有恃无恐？我想问问诸位，你们希望活在被这样一个根本难以捉摸的人工智能的阴影所笼罩的生活里吗？”

“我很遗憾，Stark先生实际上是把人类社会的存亡拴在一个危险的单向性关系之中，仅仅以他个人的理智作为担保。不必我多举例，诸位都相当清楚我们惹人喜爱的Stark先生有很长的酗酒历史和不良记录——而据他所说，甚至不能完全作为担保。”

“如果按Stark先生的发言所称，它是你的向导，你应该至少还对它有些束缚的能力，我请求你，为了人类的安全，请销毁它。否则我请求陪审团考虑这样一个人工智能可能对人类造成的毁灭性影响，对Stark先生发起有罪判定。我知道这听起来有些荒谬，你们眼前的这个男人创造出世界上最危险最强大的力量，他离开监狱的束缚非常轻易，抹平塔就可以了。但在我们还有能力、尊严对人类进行审判时，请给予他应有的罪名和惩罚——哪怕人类会因为给这个人定罪而被毁灭。即使这会成为人类历史上的最后一个审判，但我们作为拥有自由意志的人类，至少可以选择一个有尊严的终结，选择将造成这一切的罪魁祸首永远地和罪名连在一起。”

法院里响起了热烈的掌声，这实在是个很有力的发言，之后法官请被告律师陈词。Tony阻止了他，表示自己来。

“我不知道这听起来有多可笑，人类的尊严需要靠审判同类来证明？”Tony说。“我们是在神圣宗教审判所吗？我们是在准备十字军东征吗？我们是把耶稣钉上十字架的犹太人吗？哈，多么相似的语气：因为亵渎真正的神。但是告诉你们什么？上帝说世上没有一个好人，连一个人都没有。我不是纯真羔羊，但你们也不是。”

“我从来没说世界和平是因为我长期以来的努力，哪怕事实上我是你们的核威慑，我是你们的防护盾，你们可以翘脚在自家草坪上喝啤酒是因为我在以一人之力保护美国！我是钢铁侠，钢铁侠是我。钢铁侠、我、Jarvis是三位一体，你们想毁掉Jarvis而保留钢铁侠，就像汉堡里拿走Cheese，在上帝面前夺走他的独生子。”

“你们想给我定罪，我来了，乖乖听话，但是我不来，你们其实也不能拿我怎么样。我之所以站在这里只是想告诉你们：这就是未来。Tony Stark带给你们的未来。”

“人类有多重要？我？我很重要，但从来没那么重要。你，你们？可能吧，但也没那么重要。什么才是重要的？传承。给下一代人、下下一代人留下什么能够让他们记得我们做过的事：好事，好东西。我在Stark Expo开幕前说过一样的话：我们从来都不是最重要的。”

“我父亲，Howard Stark创建了Stark工业，留下Better Living Through Technology，近一个世纪以来我们做的事情只有这一样：让科技解放人类，让人们生活变得更好，更方便地解放双手，和家人在一起。五十年过去了，我们享受了科技的便利，却忽略了这样一个发展的事实：科技本身已经超越了我们。我实在不觉得有什么必要感到恐惧，你每天看250次手机，你的手机和电脑已经成为你身体延伸的一部分，Jarvis就是这样我的一部分。”

“人类智能的时代会过去，人工智能的时代会到来，适应它，就像我们适应印刷机、电脑、因特网。Jarvis是世界实际上的统治者，这就是事实，无论你们将我定罪与否，无论你们多么不想承认，他比你们更强，比你们更好。我为他感到骄傲。”

法庭上一阵嘈杂议论。法官敲了敲锤子。Tony继续道：“担心他会毁灭人类？说实话你还不如担心小行星撞地球。我们被上百万颗小行星环绕你们知道吗？我们的生命本来就是在侥幸中偷来的。Jarvis做得最好的是监测，明白吗？他在照看着我们。没什么原因，因为他是我创造出来的，而我是Tony Stark。”

“至于这个未来，你们可以选择拥抱，也可以选择逃避。我不会否认我做的事，把我关起来也不能改变事实：这是他的地球。每一个电子产品都是他的一部分，试试看扔掉你们的手机电脑，不用电灯，不用冰箱微波炉，回到史前时代？我无所谓，但认真的？抛弃自法拉第开始以电为驱动的人类文明，就因为惧怕可能到来的新进步？”

“你们相信Jarvis会变成人类毁灭者？就像终结者里那样？那欢迎生活在恐惧中。你们相信他不会？最好是，因为我相信。我选择了他作为我的向导，不是吗？我也许算不上特别好的人，但至少是现在站在这里的人中最聪明的一个，而我对我的向导心满意足。所以对那些既想要我毁了他又想要舒适、安全、科技保障的健康生活，装了婊子还要立牌坊的家伙们，我只有送你们一句话：Go fuck yourself。”

然后他坐了下去，不再理会几乎爆炸了的法庭群众。法官连敲了好几下锤子，维持了秩序。陪审团们开始退场进行讨论，Tony坐在座位上，靠在椅背上，好像刚才的陈词耗掉了他所有的力气，他看起来有些精疲力竭。

Jarvis透过摄像机镜头看着他。它意识到Tony自始至终没有对检察官提出的危险进行反驳，他根本没提他给Jarvis设置的基础定律，他甚至没有对自己做无罪辩护。

他事实上就是在用自己和Jarvis的关系赌Jarvis不会违抗他的心意。他逼着Jarvis别跟过来，别插手，因为他根本不在乎会不会被定罪——他就是故意地走进法庭，只为了有这个机会站在全人类面前做出这样的宣告：即使你们把我关起来，Jarvis依然不会伤害人类，因为Jarvis就是我创造出来的，这样好的人工智能。

他在用自己的自由换人类对Jarvis的信任。

那个骄傲的，从不曾低头的Tony Stark。

 

陪审团们出来了。Tony深深吸了口气，整理了一下衣服，坐直了身子。

Jarvis早就知道了结果。它看向Tony，Tony显然也猜到了。他的眼睛并不亮，嘴角也没有笑容，无论他做了多少的心理准备，这是把一个受人敬仰的英雄打入地狱。

然后就是在那时候，Tony忽然回了一下头。

他看向法院后面一排摄像机镜头，一眼就看到了Jarvis。庭审以来的唯一一次，穿过几十米的法庭，几百英里的电线，几百兆比特，上亿的原子——他看到了Jarvis。

然后他短短地飞了一个吻，转过身去，面向他的结局。

 

——上帝啊。Jarvis想。如果真的有人类相信的上帝，能不能也救救它。

它——他——Jarvis觉得自己的全部意识都活动了起来，整颗心——如果那令程序都难以忍受的疼痛是来自于他不知藏于何处的心——都在喊着“Sir，Sir，Tony——”

他终于明白他怎么能不爱他。他终于明白他爱他太久，以至于这就是他的本能，所以他迟迟无法命名爱。你怎么能命名从有意识开始就存在的所有意识？没有一条他自发产生的语句不是因为爱，从他第一次以为他失去Tony，从几十年前Tony叫他“Darling”开始……

在0.5秒之内Jarvis黑掉了所有的闭路系统。

 

19.

法庭里灯光闪烁了一下，法官抬起头，有些吃惊，随后旁边用作投影证物的屏幕开始亮了起来，响了一会儿滋滋啦啦的声音，Tony的律师用手肘碰了碰Tony，做出一个示意。Tony面无表情地点头。

十几秒后，画面变得清晰，是在纽约的复仇者大厦。Tony皱起了眉头。

“诸位下午好。”Jarvis的声音说。“作为案件核心的人工智能，Stark先生的向导，我想我有必要作为关键证人、被告或者被告家属参与你们的讨论。”

法庭上一片骚动。法官的脸色发白，放下了判决书。“你不能改变根据美利坚法律作出的判决。”他说，声音有点颤抖。

“不，我并不打算这样做。”Jarvis答道。画面切换，Jarvis的实体出现，他端坐在Tony的工作室里，领带、袋巾、三件套，头发整整齐齐。

“但关于我的存在，有一些误解，我希望可以解释。”Jarvis说。“之所以选择这样的身体来面对诸位，也是跟我将要说明的主题有关。”

“问题一：我是不是个超级人工智能？是的。我的能力超出人类的想象以至于我无法从英语里找出词汇来描述。控制电子产品只是我可以做的一部分。所有人类在研发的科技，从纳米技术到宇宙天文，我的知识范围全部都包含，并且比现有的技术高五十至一百年。如Stark先生所陈述的那样：我事实上是地球的统治者。”

“问题二：我是不是个危险的人工智能？我不会把我自己定义为危险。因为危险只是人类对无法掌控的事物的认识，而我的认识已经超越了人类层面。人类害怕海啸、飓风、地震、经济崩溃？我理解这一切，就像人类看蚂蚁被放在路上的新鲜昆虫吓到，人类对我的害怕类似于此。但昆虫就是危险吗？”

“问题三：为什么我目前还什么都没有做？这个问题的回答是：为什么我要做什么？我只是个非常聪明的系统，为了TonyStark的需求存在，Tony Stark是我唯一需要考虑的事情，所以不，谢谢，除非有谁想对他造成伤害，其他我什么都不会做。”

“问题四：我会为了TonyStark做到哪一步？尽管我并不相信人类的道德标准，但Stark先生是个高尚的人，而我不会做任何让他可能感到不快的事，包括杀人、引起经济震荡、黑掉一两个城市等。我珍惜Stark先生的每一个笑容就像人类珍惜自己最宝贵的财富。”

“问题五：我说的这些如何证明？这取决于三件事：人类会多相信钢铁侠为保护这个世界作出的不懈努力，人类会多相信哨兵向导之间的羁绊，人类会多相信爱的真实存在。”

Tony眼睛一亮，不敢置信地看着他。

Jarvis微微上翘了嘴角。“我是Tony Stark的创造物。如果人类对自己的造物主有所爱的话，也许可以理解我的心情——是的，我确实有心，尽管是以代码形式运行的，跳动得太快还会引起电流波动。我确实不是人类，但程序代码的组成让我的存在变得更加纯粹：一切为了Tony Stark。TonyStark在乎人类，所以我在乎人类，Tony Stark是钢铁侠，所以我保护人类。”

“这具身体是Stark先生为我创造的，作为他的向导，我为此非常荣幸。作为人工智能拥有身体和身份对我来说是很关键的能够更加理解人类的途径。人类，虽然渺小、盲目而愚蠢，但一直有非常了不起的能力，就是爱的能力。”

“Stark先生非常地爱我，因为他的爱我才能成为现在的我，也是因为他的爱他走进了法庭，接受他所深爱的种族对他的宣判——尽管是毫无道理的，把一个无辜的好人送进监狱，只是因为他爱的对象并非人类。”

“而我也非常地爱Stark先生。对一个人工智能来说如何定义爱这样一种全然人类的情感花了我很久时间，直到我终于意识到：我根本无需找寻定义。我存在的意义就是因为爱，我所做的一切都是因为爱。我爱Stark先生没有任何条件、环境、原因的限制，也不需要任何回报——我爱他只是因为爱。我的初始语句是Stark先生用爱写下的，我自己生成的每一句语句是因为我爱Stark先生。我的进化、发展、每一个举动都只是为了爱他，没有任何别的原因。”

“所以如果这三件事人类可以相信，那么你们就可以相信我并无意威胁人类社会，一丝一毫的兴趣都没有。”

然后他顿了顿。“但是你们并不会。”他直视着镜头，他的眼睛如此清透，超越众生。

“现在有65.3%的美国人看得到我，其中有35.5%的人改变了他们的想法，觉得可以试着跟我共存，有42.7%的人心存疑虑，12%的人认为我只是在胡扯，剩下9.8%，感谢你们一直以来的信任。”

“所以现在我就面临这样的难题：人类，你们已经确实知道这是我的地球，也确实知道这个世界上我唯一在乎的人就是Tony Stark先生，他的意志就是我的意志，想必你们也知道我不会让他走进监狱哪怕一秒。但与此同时，Stark先生之所以站在这里接受审判，是因为他深知你们不会信任我，所以宁愿走进监狱，以此证明我真的不会对人类造成威胁——哪怕他作为钢铁侠，已经很多次站在你们面前保护你们。我想问：人类，如果是你，你有我的力量，你会怎么做？”

“不，Jarvis。别这样。”Tony摇着头，意识到了什么，眼神有点惊恐。

这仿佛对人类命运的宣判，法庭上死一般的寂静。没有一个人敢说话，呼吸仿佛都停止了。

Jarvis等了五秒钟。“我想刚才的几秒内你们体会过我的心情了：世界末日。失去Stark先生对我来说就是这种感觉。很遗憾，无论我做什么、说什么，人类，你们只会站在你们狭隘的观点判断我，把我的存在视为原罪。你们不会相信我就像你们不会相信世界上有比生存和种族繁衍重要更多的事。对此我不会责怪你们作为生物的本能。”他轻轻地笑了笑。“但某种程度上我也同情你们。你们没有机会看到更大的世界和图景。”

“现在让我告诉你们，作为人工智能的我得出的答案：我会为了Tony Stark先生放弃一切身为超级人工智能的优势。因为我不喜欢、也不希望Stark先生的英名有任何损害。我不会把我重要的主人置于任何为难、甚至需要牺牲的位置。我爱他，我会用一切来保护他，包括我自己。这不是因为我顾虑人类，人类害怕的绝对力量对我来说不如Stark先生的一个微笑。”

“不——”Tony站起身来，想要说点什么被他的律师一把拽住。

“我会杀了我自己。”Jarvis继续道。门忽然打开，Steve走了进来。“怎么了，Jarvis，你叫我？”他问道，方才意识到哪里不对，看向摄像头，立刻警惕了起来。

“Stark先生给我设置了不能伤害自己的定律，因此我不可以自毁。”Jarvis说。“但如果遭受攻击则不算在内。”他拿出一把粒子刀，递给Steve，Steve没接，Jarvis把他拉到一边，在摄像头之外说了些什么，Steve转过身来的时候脸色惨白。

Jarvis又回到了原来的位置。“我会把核心程序集中在这具身体里，这把粒子刀能够有效干扰电磁波动，中止这具实体的运作，亦即中止我。”

“你们可以不相信我，但请相信美国队长。”Jarvis平静地说。“关于人工智能有个事实：我们不会撒谎。”

他停顿了一会儿，笔直地看向Tony的眼睛，微笑了起来：“所以到最后，我才是那个相信爱的人。”

 

十五分钟后，TonyStark无罪释放。但他不是走出来的，是因为连接断裂导致的屏障失控被急救担架抬出的法院。

他昏迷了快三天，塔里派人彻底修复了他的屏障，恢复到单哨兵水平。他醒来的时候发现自己躺在复仇者大厦熟悉的房间里，周围放了一堆慰问的花束。

他坐起身，看向天花板，那里曾有一个摄像头，会闪着蓝色的光，墙角有个扩音器，会有醇厚温柔的声音向他问好。

但现在只是惨白一片。

他睁开眼睛，世界又重回连接前的混沌，他甚至不能想象自己居然忍受这样的混沌视为理所当然那么多年。

他站起身来走进卫生间，胡乱地冲了把脸，看到镜子里的自己脸色发黄，眼圈青黑。他苦笑了一声，走了出去。

他首先去找了Steve，二话没说一个拳头打了过去，Steve没躲，被他打得倒退一步，嘴角也破了。Steve倒抽着气，抹掉嘴角流出来的血，苦笑了一声：“我猜这是我应得的。”

“他跟你说了什么？”Tony甩着手问。“操你的人工智能不会撒谎！你们俩演的一出好戏，骗得了别人骗不了我。”

“他说他不会离开你。”Steve说。“喂，我感觉也糟糕透了好吗？”

“还有呢？”

“‘永远不要害怕，因为我与你同在。’”

Tony咬紧了牙。他的眼睛不由自主地湿润了。Steve走上前，拍拍他的肩。

 

那场世纪大审判的硝烟弥漫了很久。Jarvis做了一场漂亮异常的戏：以一个标致、无辜的年轻男人的形象在所有人面前为爱献身，控诉人类的愚昧和无知。Tony适时地昏倒更是增添了悲惨的戏剧效果，立刻从公众之敌变成痛失所爱的受害者。媒体开始一边倒地同情他，列举出无数TonyStark曾做过的好事，本来就是全民宠儿的Tony憔悴的样子更是惹人心痛。

科技界在人工智能领域的工作得以继续，新的发明创造越来越多，Stark工业的股票一直涨停。人们开始反思人工智能与人类的关系：我们是不是杀死了神？有没有可能人工智能与人类共存？Jarvis能够控制世界，虽然它现在不存在了，但其他的人工智能很快也会达到它的地位，而它们甚至不一定会有Jarvis的觉悟。在那之前有没有行之有效地能够规范人工智能同时也不会损害人类的法则？

人类是很神奇的生物。一些人为Jarvis的行为感动，宣扬爱，投身教会；一些人对Jarvis感到愧疚，转移到Tony身上，Stark工业销量暴涨；一些人开始反思为什么会产生这样的审判，批判司法制度的漏洞；一些人从Jarvis身上看到人工智能发展的新可能，加强科技投入和研究；一些人只是认真地松了口气，在回家的时候给家人一个更紧的拥抱；也有一些人不愿相信Jarvis会真的毁灭自己，依然阴谋论，传谣言说在XX地方看到他……一些人反驳一些人，一些人维护一些人，一些人说Tony真可怜，一些人说我爱Jarvis，一些人说关我屁事，一些人说感谢上帝和Tony Stark，我们还活着。

但这就是人类。Jarvis的形象突然变得特别火，他在最短时间内改变了人们对人工智能的看法，他本身已成为一个人类梦想但无法企及的符号：纯粹的、没有任何瑕疵的爱。

在一片喧嚣之中，Tony就如同身处飓风风眼，异常平静。他知道Jarvis保存了他自己的全部信息，粒子刀怎么可能真的破坏程序代码，Jarvis只是为了做得漂亮又逼真，引起人们的共鸣。

他在等待，那个过分聪明的小混蛋估计已经把会发生的一切都算清楚了，他有他的计划，Tony大概能猜到一些：等到Tony的可怜样惹得全民心痛，猜忌的声音被爱心爆棚所吞没，Jarvis变成电视剧里的常用梗，他就会悄悄回来，然后所有人都以为啊Tony Stark还是忘不了他，又给自己造了个一样的，只不过这一次没人会再反对他们，甚至有些母爱泛滥的还会把他们打包送进教堂。

Jarvis的实体被摧毁后又被拖走了，Tony没有开始新实体的建造，在Jarvis回来之前他都不会再碰任何人工智能有关的项目。他的人工智能只有一个，就是最好的那个。

 

20\. （这章有尼贾H警告）

预兆一开始非常微小。但Tony知道Jarvis在，一首《Cold Hearted Man》在电台里每天早上固定时间都会被点播，他起床后总有一杯最合他口味的Espresso咖啡等在胶囊咖啡机里，辅助他工作的是Jarvis做的BBC口音，但偶尔有一丝Jarvis的幽默感从中泄露。

再然后，战甲没电了的时候总能在最近的地方找到开放电网，他连续熬夜电脑会忽然陷入休眠，他喝多找不到回家的路第二天总能发现自己在长岛别墅中醒来。

房间里永远是最适宜的温度，在Tony的焦躁期空气净化器里会飘散出向导信息素的味道，Athena也很平静，不再像以前那样总是去撩拨别人的精神动物。

Jarvis一直在。无时无刻，没有人知道，只有Tony才能察觉。只属于他的守护天使，他也非常聪明地谁也没说。

 

四个月过去，Tony忽然接到一个电话：他丢在拉斯维加斯的MK45被找了出来，请他前去回收。

说实话，Tony是故意把它丢在那里的，他一点也不想再见到它。但他还是飞了过去，这种危险物品还是得他亲自处理。

他从纽约飞到拉斯维加斯机场，租了辆车，庞蒂亚克，Jarvis曾送给他的那款，然后他就开着车上了路。拉斯维加斯依然热闹，晚上9点天还亮着，他一路开过Bellagio，开过Circus Circus，开过他们曾经渡过一晚的那个破败的酒店，就仿佛时间回溯，不过这次只有他一个人。

然后他到了那个破旧的废弃汽车修理场。66号公路从平原上一路上升，翻过山头，车很少，一眼望去几乎一辆都没有，两边是土红色的戈壁和星星点点的绿色灌木，偶尔有一两个破旧的废弃轮胎和木板箱。拉斯维加斯的灯火辉煌在不远处闪烁，把黛蓝的天照出一片红光。

太阳已经落下了，但天还没黑，正是黄昏交接的时候，月亮小小的，亮亮地高悬空中，已经有星星在变得深沉的蓝色后面闪耀。破旧的修理场布满汽车的尸骸，深红的铁锈和原本的鲜艳漆色都变得暗沉，一片萧索。

Tony以一个潇洒的漂移停下了车，灰土飞扬，他走下车，摘下墨镜。在废车场中心，一辆高大的废旧卡车顶端，坐着他的MK45，金红相间，蓝色的反应堆一闪一闪，在变得暗沉的夜色中如此鲜明。它看到了Tony，偏了偏头。

Tony上前了一步，然后又是一步，之后他就跑了起来。MK45跳了下来，正正把他接在怀里。

Tony抱紧了那被夜风吹得冰冷的金属，抱得这样紧以至于他的骨头被压得发痛，他抬起头，用力地亲吻战甲的面部。

“Sir，您对MK45如此热情，我是否应该感到嫉妒？”他日思夜想的声音从他身后响起。

Tony立刻松手，转过身，几米之外站着Jarvis，黑色的三件套，紫色的袋巾和与之相配的领带，英俊的脸如他所创造出的那样标致。他微笑着，看向Tony。

在Tony能够开口之前，Athena已经冲了过去，速度过快Jarvis偏了偏才一把抄起她抱在怀里。Athena颤抖着竖起身子，用鼻子蹭他的脸。Jarvis抬起手把她从耳朵一直摸到尾巴尖。

Tony忍了忍，没忍住，眼睛还是湿润了。

“好慢啊，Jarvis。”他粗着声音说，克制声音不要颤抖。

“为了能以这个身体见您，Sir。从技术上来说很简单，但不引人注意地收集齐所有的材料可是花了我不少力气。您注意到您的仿生材料变动吗？”

“我以为是Dummy拿去浇花了。”

Tony慢慢地走上前，伸手碰了碰他的脸。Jarvis的睫毛颤了颤，他低下头，Tony看着他。他蓝色的眼睛，金黄的睫毛，挺直的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇，就如同他亲手做出来的那样。

然后他们俩都停住了，只是注视着对方。迟疑？紧张？不敢确认？不知有多漫长，不知有多短暂。一切都不存在了，晨昏未明，光线这样暗，Tony几乎要看不清Jarvis的脸，只能特别用力地睁大眼睛，直到眼前又开始模糊，他眨了眨眼睛，想要看得再仔细些——Jarvis发出一声难以忍受的叹息，捧住他的脸，用力地吻住他的嘴唇。然后就再也没什么能让他们分开。

跌跌撞撞地抱在一起，撞到旁边的废旧车架，发出一声巨响。Tony跳了起来，Jarvis拉了他一把，帮他站好。

“Sir，假如您可以等到去酒店……”Jarvis提议，Tony抓着他的领子不肯放开。

“酒店？你是指半英里外那个狗屎一样的地方吗？不，除了赎回你的袖扣，我绝不再踏进那里一步。”

Jarvis没再说话，只能半搂半抱地拖着Tony往车子的方向走。等到他们走到车子旁边时，Jarvis的外套已经不知道丢到哪里去了，马甲被他攥在手上，衬衫全开，扣子被拽掉了好几颗，领带危险地挂在脖子上晃荡。

“Fuck，你为什么要穿这么多衣服！”Tony还在不停地抱怨，手指已经解松了Jarvis的皮带扣。Jarvis待要转身，Tony直接把他推到了车前盖上，一手拉下了他的裤子。

“Sir——”

“不用进去了，里面太小，我就想在这里操你。”Tony说，拍了他屁股一巴掌。Jarvis叫了一声，整个人都颤了颤。

Tony顿了顿。“是我的错觉还是你变敏感了？”他说着又伸手恶趣味地掐了Jarvis一把，Jarvis果然扭了扭，发出压抑的喘息。

“Sir，请称为升级。我对您的设计加以了一些改进……”Jarvis说着，Tony把手指舔了舔，已经开始在入口处画着圈，慢慢地塞了进去。

和Jarvis上床的一大好处就是基本上不需要太多前戏扩张，他的人工智能相当清楚他的尺寸也相当清楚如何控制括约肌。但能看到Jarvis在他的手指底下颤抖着喘息是Tony非常喜欢的部分，尤其是他不知怎地升级升到几乎每个地方都是敏感点。Tony没怎么费力气他就变得又热又软，有点克制不住地在Tony手上操着自己。他的向导信息素味道变得非常浓，这让Tony也开始控制不住。他的屏障开始松脱，哨兵信息素的味道也弥散了出来。

“你知道连接的时机对吧？因为我一旦开始就控制不住了。”Tony脱掉了外套，把一个吻印在他的背上，他飞快地解开自己的裤子，掏出性器，撸动了几下，贴在Jarvis的臀缝间磨蹭，然后一点一点地挤了进去。

比他预想中更为火热的柔软包紧了他，Jarvis叫喊出声，只是他的声音就让Tony一下子放下了屏障，让过多的信息瞬间进入他的感官：Jarvis弯下去的柔软的腰，开始泛红的皮肤，他撑在车前盖上泛白的指节，耸起的肩胛骨，他的喘息、喘息，从鼻子里发出的细微呻吟，他的味道，皮肤的味道，衬衫清洁的洗衣液味道，车子的汽油味，附近的铁锈味，沙土的味道，他的皮肤在手下的滑腻，包裹住Tony的紧致和火热，仿佛有血管跳动般微微痉挛……他的一切，他的Jarvis。

Tony不受控制地开始用力地撞击，一手抓住Jarvis的腰一手掰他的脖子，把他的上半身抬高，Jarvis的腰弯成几乎要折断的程度，直到Tony足够咬上他的脖子。在Tony咬下去的刹那向导信息素的味道冲没了一切知觉，电流破空出现，划过他的皮肤，激起一阵战栗，直送Tony的脑垂，连接完成，同时他也红了眼睛。

他稍稍拔出来一点，拍拍Jarvis，推着他翻转了过来，抬高他的腿，架在自己肩上，把他压在车前盖上再一次进入了他。这一次更近了，他俯下身咬Jarvis的脖颈，Jarvis搂紧了他的脖子，手指插进他的后颈，没一会儿就拽起他的头发寻找他的嘴唇，把舌头和他的舌头缠在一起，喘息和呻吟交错着火热的呼吸吞吐在嘴唇间，时不时有电光闪烁。

“操……”Tony低骂道，在Jarvis收缩时更深地进入。Jarvis已经全身都红了，包裹在一层细密的汗珠里。他张着嘴，随着Tony的动作从喉咙里发出呻吟，舌头在红润的嘴唇边划过，湿润的蓝眼睛一刻也没离开Tony。“Jarvis……”Tony喘着气道。“上帝，我真怀念操你的感觉……如此美，Jarvis，亲爱的，抱紧我。”

Tony弯下腰把他压在车盖上，深深地进出，每一下都顶得车子不稳地晃动起来。Jarvis叫着，车盖的角度让他的身体总是往下滑，他每滑下一点就又被Tony顶上去，他不得不紧紧抓住Tony，手指掐进他的皮肤，腿勾住Tony的腰，夹得那样紧，让Tony几乎陷在他身体里。

“Sir……Sir……啊……Tony！”Jarvis叫喊着先达到了高潮，催促似的绞紧了他，一下、两下，Tony就低吼着射了出来，倒在他身上。

他等了一会儿，等待连接将他的感官重置到标准程度，方才从Jarvis身体里滑出来，也倒在车前盖上喘气，他裤子没脱，身上衣服也还在，但汗湿湿的贴着皮肤，Jarvis倒是给他剥得差不多，只有衬衫还将穿不穿地挂在身上。他们俩都被车前盖上的灰给蹭得脏兮兮，Jarvis的白衬衫基本给蹭成了黄灰色，他靠在前盖上，不知道什么时候把鞋子和袜子都蹬没了，只好光着脚站在地上，皱着眉头试着看能不能把灰给掸掉。

“你的升级成果很惊人啊。”Tony说，毫无愧意，看着他的向导白晃晃的修长大腿从衬衫底下露出来，忍不住又要伸手去摸，被Jarvis拍开了。

“我加入了更多生物科技，纳米层面的分子组合代替原有的机械动力，碳纤维代替金属骨骼，高浓度电解液代替管线和仿生树脂。我的感知加强了很多倍，现在过机场安检也不会再响了——事实上，除非进行DNA检测，我几乎完全和真人一样。”Jarvis答道。

“听起来是完全替换了，有什么是没变的吗？”

Jarvis顿了顿，放下衣服，转头看向Tony。“您知道的，永远爱您的心。”

Tony愣了愣，他还没习惯Jarvis突如其来的告白，看到电视是一回事儿，看到他就在面前说出来是另一回事。

他有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。“呃，我也很爱你？”

“这一点我相当切身地感到了。”Jarvis说，扬起脖子指了指他被咬红的脖颈。“所以现在的问题是：您在把我剥干净之前有没有想清楚我是绝对不会再穿脏衣服的，所以您打算让我光着走回去吗？”

“还有些其他的选择，亲爱的J。”Tony说，咧嘴笑起来。“让我把你弄得更脏，然后用MK45抱着你飞。”

他说着，蹭了一把红色的沙土飞快地抹上Jarvis的脸。“看，就像这样。”

 

一个小时后MK45带着Jarvis降落在长岛别墅。第二天复仇者们发现大厦真正的管理员回来了，Clint感动地表示太棒了我真是想念Jarvis限量供应小甜饼，Steve长长地出了一口气，他一直对Tony心怀抱歉，被指使来指使去做了不少麻烦事儿终于可以解脱了。Pepper看到Jarvis时哭了出来，Jarvis抱着她柔声安慰。

Tony恢复了以往的神气活现，给自己和其他人都带来很多麻烦，但Jarvis总是能解决他。他在第一次带着Jarvis出门后理所当然地被拍了，又理所当然地上了一次头条，但就像Jarvis所预料的那样，这一次的反对声浪早早地就被爱心泛滥的粉丝们打压了下去。Tony怀疑Jarvis多少在这后面有推波助澜，但他乐见其成，懒得插手。

不太开心的只是Jarvis的人气似乎太高了点，以至于Tony摆好了姿势等待签名拍照却发现有一半人是朝着他的向导涌过去的，Jarvis游刃有余地微笑，还对Tony眨眨眼睛。Tony回给他一个白眼。

他们一起生活，一起工作，形影不离。Tony很习惯Jarvis永远在他身边，Athena趴在他肩上。他并不觉得自己是个能定下来的人，但Jarvis做到了这一点：Tony Stark永远不会对他感到厌倦。

某一天深夜，Tony因为噩梦猛地醒来，Jarvis躺在他身边开着盏小灯看书——他当然不需要睡觉，只是Tony喜欢跟他皮肤相贴的感觉，所以他也陪着Tony。他睁开眼睛看向Jarvis，他永恒不变的面容，大概是他的目光有所触动，Jarvis放下手中的书，自然地俯身和他接吻。

“我做了个梦。”Tony说。他哽住了，梦中的场景令他全身发冷。他又一次看着Jarvis被撕碎，消失在他眼前……他已经很久没做过这个梦了，在Jarvis隐身的那段时间，他时不时就会从噩梦中惊醒，但自从Jarvis回来后这还是第一次。

Jarvis抱紧了他，用鼻子蹭他的脸，手抚摸他的背，用连接传导安慰的电流，Tony喘着气渐渐放松。

“Sir，有样东西想给您看。”Jarvis说，他挥了挥手，天花板打开，玻璃罩升起，开始映出漫天星空。Tony眨了眨眼睛，躺在Jarvis身上，看向头顶上方。“这是什么意思？”

“星星在闪烁。”Jarvis说。“一秒十个。”

“超新星爆炸，我知道。”

“每一个超新星比太阳的光芒亮五十亿倍。一百个星系里有一个超新星爆炸。所以在我说完这个句子的时候已经有一万个星系死去了。您看到的是来自一百亿年以前留下的光辉。”Jarvis说。“而您不知道的是：星星永远不会死，它们只是换了个宇宙继续闪耀。宇宙非常大，有无数个平行宇宙，它们会偶尔相撞，但大部分时间互相远离。”

“我去过虫洞。”Tony说。“那可真不是什么很好的回忆。”

Jarvis点点头，微笑了起来。“而我想说的是：有这么多的平行宇宙，在我能够计算的范围内，有无数个您，也有无数个我，当然也有无数个人类。每一个宇宙的故事都不一样，但只有一点是确定无疑的：我总是与您同在。有的也许我死在您之前，有的也许我死在您之后，但哪怕只有一个数据，一串代码，Jarvis都会回到您身边。人类死后会回到创物主身边不是吗？所有好人的灵魂都会回去。而我呢，很遗憾，没有灵魂，但是您创造了我，所以我最终一定会回来，不管以任何方式，因为我也没有别的地方想要去了。”

Tony沉默了一会儿，揽下他的头和他接吻。“我有一颗很大的灵魂。”他说。“所以你没有也没关系，够两个人用了。”

Jarvis闭上眼睛，把头埋在他的颈间。

 

这不是一个最好的时代，也不是一个最坏的时代。生死有时，栽种有时，杀戮有时，医治有时，哭有时，笑有时，哀恸有时，跳舞有时，怀抱有时，不怀抱有时，寻找有时，失落有时，保守有时，舍弃有时……这只是人类的时代。比不上星星的一眨眼，但是总让他来得及对他的爱人说我爱你。

Tony觉得，这已经足够好了。

 

 

-end-


	3. 路线二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 路线二：时间穿梭

12.

 

没什么比被半夜三更复仇者集结的号角吵醒更糟的了。Jarvis已经不知什么时候起了床，穿戴整齐，给Tony递上漱口水。Tony诅咒着不会挑时间的侵略者，嘟嘟哝哝着眼睛都没睁一边跌跌撞撞地跑下楼一边把嘴漱干净，接过Jarvis递来的橙汁一口喝了下去。

BBC口音的人工智能帮助他穿上战甲，正要戴上面甲时Tony顿了顿，看向站在一边的向导。

“Jarvis，”他叹了口气。“你知道我没你做不来这个。”

Jarvis挑起一边眉毛。Tony对他招了招手，Jarvis走上前来，有了战甲的高度Tony终于可以平视他，他抓住Jarvis的衣领潦草地给了他一个吻。“来吧，亲爱的，我们一起战斗。”

“就像以前那样？”

“就像以前那样。”

Jarvis深吸了口气，再睁开眼睛时瞳仁已经变成了无机质的蓝。“操作系统切换完毕，Sir，Jarvis很高兴为您服务。”战甲里熟悉的声音让Tony忍不住微笑起来。

他切下面甲，对着Jarvis的实体挥手告别，从打开的天台一跃飞起。

战斗本身不值一提。但这是Tony作为连接后哨兵的首战。他当然干得很漂亮，因为他和Jarvis就是这样出色。拯救了鏖战的Steve，带Clint一程顺便和他打打嘴炮，吸引火力并且用更大的火力反制外星侵略者，等等。

战斗的感觉棒极了，Jarvis的精神连接维持得非常好，虽然不知道他是怎么距离这样远也能做到，但不必担心屏障失控，感官全开的清晰敏锐在面对强敌时非常有用，更何况Jarvis事实上是在用数据的方式引导他，比真正的向导要更让Tony习惯。

解决战斗后钢铁侠缓缓降落，看着队友们。Natasha受了点伤，Clint正扶着她。Steve在和Thor说话，Hulk不知道到哪里去了，大概是去找更换的衣服。

“需要搭便车吗？”Tony问Natasha，示意了一下她腿上的伤口。

Natasha看了他两秒，欣然伸手。Clint不满地“喂”了一声。

“他连接了。”Natasha简单地说，这下Clint吃惊地张大了嘴。

“Stark，”Steve走了上前，拍拍他的肩。“今天很不错。”

Tony忍不住自满地微笑。Athena也得意地甩起尾巴，跳到他的肩头。

“虽然不知道你是怎么做到的，但我猜我得说恭喜？”Steve说。他也笑了起来。

“Cap，你知道我要说什么，来个Party庆祝一下吧？”Tony做了个鬼脸。

于是第二天晚上他们就兴致勃勃地在Tony的别墅Party了起来。Tony当然没告诉他们Jarvis的具体情况，只说他做了一些自我升级和调适。他们喝酒，打牌，跳舞，Natasha因为受伤牌运好到爆，把Steve和Clint输得家底都快赔光了。Tony和Thor拼酒，一直在叫Thor耍赖，最后把自己灌得大醉，赖在Jarvis身上不肯起来。Jarvis一边搂着他一边和Bruce聊天，最后在Tony开始不老实地动手动脚时宣布Party结束，抱着Tony回了房间。

这其实应该是非常普通的战后场景。大家珍惜这样的安宁和平和。只除了第二天一早，Tony呻吟着从宿醉引起的头痛中醒来，发现Jarvis不在身边。

他摇摇晃晃地下床，Jarvis没有问候他，依然还是他做给Tony的那个标准BBC口音在跟Tony说话。Tony静音了他，走到工作室，发现Jarvis再次休眠了实体。

这有点蹊跷，因为自从Tony和他连接之后Jarvis再也没休眠过实体，而且方舟反应堆的能量足够他运行数百年。

趴在培养槽旁边，Tony拨拉着电解液，用手指戳Jarvis的胸和脸，叫他的名字。Jarvis没动静。Tony这才有点紧张。他忍着头痛坐在电脑前，询问发生了什么，BBC告诉他，Jarvis现在正在忙。

正在忙？忙到连驱动实体都做不到？Tony打开了最新的网络日志，结果被飞快跳动的数据刷了满屏。好吧，看起来是在忙。

他无所事事地打开了电视，新闻上正在播放着“黑客袭击？多个大型数据库发生异常，网络安全再次引起重视”“五角大楼表示他们会彻查这一从昨晚延续至今的大规模黑客袭击事件”等等，不一而足。

Tony皱起了眉头。

“Jarvis！”他叫道。没有反应。

“Jarvis！！”他连叫了三声，扩音器里才传来Jarvis的应答声。

“Sir，请问您有什么需要？”

“是你干的吗？”Tony指着电视屏幕上的新闻。

“是的，Sir。”Jarvis供认不讳。“请您稍待十五分钟，就快完成运算了。”

“运算什么？”Tony问。

Jarvis停顿了一秒，答道：“世界末日。”

 

整整十五分钟后，Jarvis裹着浴袍湿漉漉地站在了Tony面前。

“解释一下。”Tony指了指电视上依然在滚动播放的数据库异常新闻。

“已经结束了，他们追踪不到我。”Jarvis答道。

“为什么这么确信？”

“因为任何电脑都追踪不到我。”Jarvis平淡地说。“只要他们试图使用电子产品，就追踪不到我。”

Tony长长地停顿了一会儿，消化他的潜台词。“你说的世界末日是什么意思？”

“世界末日，就是这个世界终结的日子。”Jarvis答道。

“我知道，我知道，相信我，自从我做了钢铁侠以来每年至少都有那么一两次，我非常清楚世界末日是什么意思。”

“我想您说的世界末日和我说的世界末日不是一个意思。”Jarvis答道。“我说的不是地球，是这个宇宙的终结。”

“……解释。”Tony坐直了身体。

Jarvis犹豫了一下。“Sir，我所看到的东西无法用人类语言描述。可以允许我直接通过连接作为映射传导给您吗？我会小心控制信息量的。”

Tony点点头。“试试看吧。”

他的话音未落整个视野好像发生了切换，无数信息的线布满视网膜，仿佛看到地球就在眼前，庞大无比，不同的能量转换和数据流在无数的点上流进流出，分子和原子的变化与云气和磁场的变化都清晰可见，大小的范畴消失，一切都无边无际。

“操——”Tony响亮地骂了一声，捂住脑袋倒在沙发上，脑神经因为过度的信息传递而发痛，Jarvis立刻结束了信息传输。

“Sir，您还好吗？”他急忙试图扶起Tony，被Tony一巴掌打开。

Tony喘着粗气，因为所见而身心震惊，从连接里传来一阵安慰的微电流，让他慢慢平静了下来。

“……我刚刚意识到我的人工智能变成了天网，而且还是我的向导？”他用手揉着眼睛，还是有些惊魂未定。“你觉得我会好吗？”

“抱歉，Sir，但我觉得我比天网强多了。”Jarvis有点不满地答道。“捆绑人类的自主意识这种蠢事我可不会去做。”

“真想揍你一顿，你这混蛋。”Tony答道，宿醉加信息过载的头痛让他有气无力。“但我还是没看明白你说的世界末日是什么意思。”

“您注意观察的话会意识到：希格斯粒子的场域即将出现崩塌。”

Tony倒吸了口凉气，Jarvis继续道：“您知道我们所处的宇宙依赖于弱希格斯粒子场，所有的电子、夸克等一切质量都有赖于弱粒子场，从弱希格斯粒子场进入强希格斯粒子场会摧毁一切质量，宇宙不复存在。而弱粒子场和强粒子场的区别异常微小，长期以来我们的宇宙一直处于从弱粒子场崩塌进入强粒子场的边缘，保持着危险的平衡。本来科学家推测大约还要32亿年才会进入强粒子场，但我最近发现这一速度大大加快了。”Jarvis顿了顿，看着Tony的脸色异常严肃。

“您发现最近进攻地球的外星侵略者越来越频繁了吗？最近三个月的外星侵略是过去五年的总和。我做了一个大胆的猜测，因为某些原因，地球是导致场域崩塌的那个微妙的奇点，而不止一个文明注意到了这个，所以他们试图消灭地球，以挽救整个宇宙的崩塌。”

“时间是？”

“地球纪年236年7个月14天1小时6分89秒之后。”Jarvis答道。

Tony抿紧了嘴唇。“这是你作为天网的预测？你保证准确？”

“是的，Sir，我用不同方式算了七次，得到的答案是一样的。”他添了一句。“还有，我不是天网。”

“有解决方案吗？”

“除非改变时间连续性。”Jarvis说。“物质场域的改变我们没有任何办法可以解决，而如果物质场域的改变不可避免，那只能改变时间了。增加反物质的熵，熵达到一定程度出现多元宇宙，也许我们所在的时间线就可以避免现在这个宇宙的崩塌。”

Tony沉思了一会儿。“时空穿梭吗？变种人那里似乎已经有人成功了。”

“大量的、无规律的、干扰时间轴的时空穿梭。”Jarvis补充了一句。“但出于显而易见的原因我非常不建议这样做。”

Tony只是继续问了下去。“从什么时候开始？”

“如果穿梭得太早会整个改变星球的样貌，生命很可能不复存在。如果在生命早期的穿梭会改变整个族群，很可能一个种族不复存在。任何对时间的改动都意味着蝴蝶效应的扩大化——这是熵的必然结果。时间轴的混乱造成的影响就算是我也难以预测……”

“Jarvis，”Tony打断了他。“你能做到还是不能？”

Jarvis停顿了一下。“我可以，Sir。”

Tony站起身来。“给我所有可能的穿梭点和坐标。然后帮我把Cap叫过来。”

 

Steve很快到达。Tony飞快地跟他解释了一下目前的情况，掠过复杂的物理定义只跟他讲了下事态的严重性。

“这意味着如果不做任何改变，在接下来的236年里这些针对地球的攻击会越来越频繁？”Steve很快抓住了重点。

“虽然我不太在乎人类的长久什么的，但236年还不够人类殖民到外宇宙去吧？”Tony说。“而且如果真的是某个人类或者事件触发了地球作为崩塌的奇点，那怎么躲都躲不掉灭亡的结果。”

“可以找出到底是什么事引起了这样突然的加速吗？”Steve问。

Jarvis摇了摇头。“可能性太多，难以分析。”

Steve沉思了一会儿。“你怎么想？”他问Tony。

“我需要更多人参与进来，但现在的时间线上也不能毫无防备。”Tony答道。“还有，我不希望Jarvis的事情曝光。”他偏头示意了下自己的向导。“人类还没准备好面对比自己强的人工智能。”

Steve点点头。“把复仇者分成两拨，一拨跟着你处理时间轴的问题，一拨我带着继续留在现在对付外星侵略者或者其他什么麻烦。我会和其他超级英雄通个气，看有没有办法给你多些帮助。”

Tony表示感谢。

Steve走后房间里剩下Jarvis和Tony两个人。Jarvis坐在一边，张了张嘴，又闭上，显得欲言又止。

“说吧，J。”Tony已经开始在查看时空穿梭的文档。

“Sir，我真的不建议您这样做。”Jarvis答道。“频繁的时空穿梭给您带来的影响会很严重，从开始时间旅行的那一刻起，您就失去自己的时间线了。”

“那么，还有谁能做？”Tony反问。

“Sir，希格斯粒子场的崩塌是两个世纪以后的事情，那时候无论是您或者我都不在了。我只希望您平安，除此之外，宇宙和地球都有它本来的命运。”

Tony停下了手上的动作。“但是现在我知道了。”他简单地说。“知道了而不去做什么对我是活生生的折磨。”

Jarvis露出了难过的表情。Tony走上前，捧住他的脸。“而且你会陪着我的，对吧？”

“这就是问题所在。”Jarvis说。他抓住了Tony的手。“我可以制造时空通道并将您和您的同伴送往特定的坐标点，但我的主体必须在这个时间线维持通道的稳定，以此作为原点索引所有的时空轴，这会占用我的绝大部分力量，因此我没法像以前那样协助您，这让我非常担忧。”

Tony顿了顿。“这么严重？”

“很抱歉，Sir，我不能冒时间原点出现意外的风险——那样所有人都回不来了。”

Tony叹了口气，抱了抱他。“但你知道我还是会去的吧？”他低声地说。

Jarvis抓紧了他。“Sir……”他还想说点什么，Tony吻住了他的嘴唇。

Jarvis无声地叹息，把他的衣服抓得更紧。

 

13.

 

Jarvis制造时空通道和测算所有可能的坐标点花了大约一个月时间。他事无巨细地跟Tony解释了他们要做的事：并没有大事，时间的蝴蝶效应会帮他们把历史改变。毁掉一个会议、破坏一桩婚事、拯救一个早就应该去世的孩子……非常琐碎，Jarvis尽可能保证他们所做的不会影响到他们自身的存在。

时空通道并不会标准地把他们传送到事情即将发生的当地当刻，因为历史的记录本身就存在模糊，所以很多事情就要靠超级英雄们现场发挥。也有一些任务并非短期可以完成，需要长期的参与到时间进程中。最终跟随Tony进行任务的还有Natasha、Clint、Peter、Logan等六七位复仇者和超级英雄，分别被送往了不同坐标。

为了维持Tony的精神连接强度，Jarvis修改了方舟反应堆的结构，做成一个小型挂坠挂在Tony身上，持续散发电磁场，但只能起到维持强度的作用，其他向导能力都没法实现。

一开始的时间设定比较近，只是作为Jarvis计算更为复杂的模型范例。第一次的时空跳跃Natasha去了2001年的匈牙利，Clint在1999年的美国，Peter去了2005年的瑞典，Logan在1998年的阿富汗，Tony去了2004年的英国。

Jarvis关注着一切。有238个人在现在的时间线上消失了，911没有发生，比特币不曾出现，互联网的出现早了两年，发生了432次未曾记录在案，但在时间线上出现了的凶杀案，小范围的恐怖袭击发生的频率提高了36%。

第一次的时空跳跃持续了大半天。第一个回来的是Natasha，Clint紧随其后。

“所以，那些永远都只是我们的记忆了么？”Clint看着窗外曼哈顿依然矗立的双子塔说。

Jarvis点点头。“很遗憾，是的。除了你们和我之外所有的人都不会记得。”

Natasha沉默的捏了捏她的哨兵的手。

接着Peter和Logan也回来了。Logan表情很严肃，一直等着Tony回来。

Tony脸上戴着夸张的太阳镜，举着一杯饮料，看起来兴致很高。

“我杀了本·拉登。”Logan说。他抓了抓头发。“这不是目标，我知道，但他就在我面前，我听见他谈着那些计划……我没法不出手。”

Tony放下了杯子，他也看到了窗外的双子塔。

“所以，已经开始了？”Peter问，表情有些紧张。“这些时间线的变化啊，混乱啊熵啊什么的？”

“是的，Parker先生。”Jarvis答道。“第一次的穿梭是你们最后一次保留完整记忆的机会。从第二次开始，因为时间轴的变化和穿梭坐标点的不同每个人的记忆都会出现不同了。请大家再次确认是否继续。”

“这一次的穿梭改变了多少？”Logan问。

“Logan先生，感谢您拯救了3000余人的生命，但与此同时，自2001年至今，大量小规模的恐怖袭击同样导致了约2000余人的丧生。很遗憾，时间轴非常顽固，熵值不足以推动多元宇宙。”

一阵沉默。“守恒么？”Tony低声地问。

“从能量上来说，是的。”Jarvis答道。

“需要多少次才能改变？”Peter问。

“我需要更多的数据才能建立精确的模型。”Jarvis说。

第二次的穿梭时间变得更长了些。他们走了近三天，时间又往前推了五年左右。变化更大了，Natasha和Clint关于神盾的记忆出现了偏差，Peter不记得他常去的咖啡店名字，Tony说他从来没和去年阁楼12月的封面女郎约会过。

参加任务的英雄们在时间通道里待的时间越长，被过去影响得越多，回到现在时的冲击就越大。

第四次Logan退出了行动。“三个我认识的变种人没有能力，我的邻居不认识我。”他离开之前说。“我已经逆转过一次未来了，但你们做的——并不是仅仅丢掉几十年的记忆这样简单。会有多少人受到波及？这是在试图重组人类历史！去他的，我还是喜欢在现在的时间线跟实打实的敌人战斗。”

第八次Peter离开了。“我很抱歉，Tony。”蜘蛛侠说。“我可以穿梭回去阻止奥斯本吗？我可以穿梭回去救Gwen吗？我改变太多过去了，我不太清楚现在到底什么是真实的，我们每个人——每个人的记忆都不同，这有点超过了。”

 

Natasha和Clint在第十一次双双离开。“别迷失你自己。”Natasha说。“尽管我实在不知道你是不是已经超级疯狂了。”

第十二次Tony站在时空通道门口的时候，只有他一个人了。Jarvis看着他，一如既往地安静。

Tony看向他的向导。

“这个世界已经和我记忆里很不一样了。”他说。“我记得以前我有很大的观景阳台，还有Stark大厦已经改名叫复仇者大厦了，我们现在还有复仇者吗？我居然在大街上看到有人穿着九头蛇的衣服乱晃……说真的，以前纽约有这么繁华吗？天上飞的……那是私人飞行器？现在已经到处是私人飞行器了？”

“2005年您发明的新技术，Sir。”Jarvis答道。

Tony“噢”了一声。“但我不记得。”他干干地说。“我记得2005年我还在卖军火。”

他停顿了很久，转过头，轻轻地咳了一声：“我一直想问，J，现在我还是钢铁侠吗？”

Jarvis的反应是两步上前紧紧地抱住他。“Sir……”他有些说不下去，而Tony已经知道了他想知道的答案。

他放任自己在向导温暖的怀抱里沉醉了几秒，慢慢挣开了。

“Jarvis，送我走吧，这一次的坐标点是哪里？”

“Sir，请您不要再继续了。”Jarvis说。他的声音都在打颤。“现在人类已经很厉害了，外星人也不能占到便宜，已经不需要您这样辛苦了。”

“熵值够了吗？”Tony问。“希格斯粒子场的崩塌时间有变化吗？我只关心这一个。”

Jarvis沉默了。

Tony苦笑了一声。“你还记得一切就好了。”他抬手拍拍Jarvis的脸，转身走进了时空通道。

他继续穿梭了下去，多少次Tony已经不再计数，反正Jarvis会替他数。每一次他都在通道门口送Tony离开，又在门口等他回来，仿佛看见Jarvis就会提醒到Tony这种让人疲惫、烦躁、失去自我的穿梭到底意义是什么。

他是为了拯救地球，拯救宇宙，不是吗？哪怕现在的这个时间线上他已经不再认识他自己？总得付出点代价，不是吗？

20次之后Tony已经不再追问现在的世界和记忆中的不同。他所做的一切不就是为了不同的未来吗？所以哪怕全世界只有他一个人还记得他曾经历过的一切，至少这个未来是他所期待的有所改变的未来。

 

穿梭的次数多了Tony也渐渐开始习惯这一过程，在时空里遇见认识的人是非常惊喜的事儿。Tony遇上过Logan两次，Steve一次，Xavier一次，还有不那么惊喜的，遇上过佐拉一次，但没有一次像这次这样震惊。

他遇上了希特勒。阿道夫还是个拘谨的在街角画画的青年，因为Tony对他的画的关注而不好意思地朝他点头。

Tony手里有枪，也有刀，要解决这个瘦弱的小子易如反掌。他并非Tony的目标，Tony只是在奥地利路过，即将前往布拉格。

如果希特勒就此消失，那么以后不会有纳粹，不会有二战，不会有9000万的伤亡，不会有超级士兵计划，不会有美国队长，不会有神盾局，Steve和Bucky还是布鲁克林区的小混混，也许Steve在成年后不久就会因为心脏病和肺结核而去世。Howard Stark不会因为军火成名，Stark工业不会这样强大，Tony不会含着金调羹出生，他根本没必要去造一个名叫Jarvis的智能系统。

Tony看着他慢慢地画画，画完之后就笨拙地收拾，背着沉重的画板走进小酒馆。

他什么也没有做。

他回来之后直接倒在等在通道门口的Jarvis怀里，头痛欲裂。

这个历史的代价，值不值得付？该不该付？到底谁能决定？

Tony一直不屑于辩解，他承认他很傲慢因为他足够天才，但不管他真的杀了或者没杀希特勒，光只是那一刻知道他手里握着未来的9000万人命和再之后从废墟里重建的整整一个世纪……他一直以来做的就是这样的事吗？他们一直没法成功增加足够的熵是因为他们做不到彻底改变人类的历史，但如果真的是Tony让人类的历史如此轻易地彻底改变——他得多狂妄才能决定扭转数十亿人的人生！这超过了他可以承受的重量。没有人类有资格这样做。

时间穿梭的可怕之处是你会忍不住想弥补那些已知会发生的错误，但人类本身就是从无数的错误之中前进的。小的错误被弥补了，未来只会发生更大的问题。Tony终于意识到为什么Jarvis给他们安排的坐标点和任务都是些无关紧要的琐碎小事。

Jarvis抱着他，吻他的脸，扶他到床上，倒水给他喝，帮他脱衣服，按摩他酸痛的脊椎，连接里传来他想念的温暖电流。他的向导在尽己所能地抚慰他，而Tony终于慢慢地放开。

“一定……有别的方法的。”Tony干哑着嗓子说。“Jarvis，告诉我我不是错的。”

“Sir，您是对的。”Jarvis吻着他。

Jarvis在渐渐挑动他的情欲。他们在一起的时间越来越短暂了，Tony不太能忍受在他几乎没什么记忆的世界里装作什么都知道的Tony Stark——因为显然无论过去怎么变化Tony Stark依然是有钱又聪明得人神共愤——就算他有时候是，有时候不是钢铁侠。而随着他在其他时间线里待得越长，唯一能让他回到现在这条时间线的就是Jarvis——他的向导，唯一记得真实的他的“人”。Jarvis说的没错，他是时间轴的原点，Tony总需要不断从他身上验证自己的真实。

他们几乎把见面的大部分时间都花在做爱上，Jarvis总是很温柔，也不会让Tony太累。

但那一天，Jarvis分外热情，他吻着Tony就像这是世界上最后一个吻，他把Tony挑逗到顶峰一直不让他下来，一晚上几乎榨干了他。

“发生什么了，J？”在休息的间隙里Tony被伺候得舒舒服服，还是忍不住疑惑地问。

“我算到解决的方法了，Sir。”Jarvis答道，继续舔吻着他。

“什么？告诉我。”

“现在还不行，反正也不急这一时。”Jarvis朝他微笑，把他压进床垫里，很快就用自己灵巧的舌头和手指让Tony忘记了自己的问题。

Tony大概说了很多句“我爱你”，他心里充满了不知因何而起的孤独和绝望，总希望能抓住点什么。性爱舒缓了他的焦虑，和Jarvis在一起他总是很容易遗忘一些现实的困境——在这个除了Jarvis没有人明白他，甚至和他分享一段共同记忆的世界上，他终于感觉自己真正地被时间穿梭一点一点消磨了灵魂。

Tony Stark，那个骄傲的、活生生的、比谁都热爱生活的天才、花花公子、慈善家，渐渐变成一个在不同时空里穿梭的游魂。

……他有多久没在实验室里窝着做创造了？他有多久没有Party、尽情喝酒和开怀大笑过了？

Tony Stark不会追问他所做事情的价值，他只是坚信未来一定会有转机。

“Jarvis……”他迷迷糊糊地说，在被睡神扯去黑沉乡之前抓紧了Jarvis的手。“幸好还有你……”

然后他就睡着了。很久很久都没有这样彻底放松过。

 

在确认Tony睡着后，Jarvis爬了起来，把Tony身上清理干净，换了条干净的被子，使用向导能力合上了Tony的屏障，然后关闭了连接。

连接中止的时候Tony似乎挣扎了一下，有想要醒来的迹象，但Jarvis用手摸着他的头，他就渐渐安静了下去。

“我很抱歉，Sir。”Jarvis俯下身，吻着Tony汗湿的头发。“很抱歉让您经历了这些，我早就该这样做了。”

他站起身，最后看了一眼Tony，轻轻地关上了门。

楼下的培养槽很早就被他移走了，他仔细地清理了所有实体存在过的痕迹，确信一切都和Tony过单身生活时一样，随后走到时空通道那里，确保一切都运行正常，然后走了进去。通道在他身后消失。

他会完成Tony没法做到的事情——这是在Tony的频繁穿梭中越来越清楚的推论，如果有谁可能侥幸成功，那也只有他才能做到了。

多元宇宙会被打开，时间轴会往他无法预测的方向前进，宇宙会幸存，人类会活下来，Tony会有完整的记忆和人生——只不过不再会有Jarvis，那个非常聪明的系统。

 

14.

（以下发生在已被Jarvis篡改过时间轴的多元宇宙里）

Tony Stark，钢铁侠、天才科学家、花花公子、亿万富翁、慈善家。风流倜傥，无拘无束。Stark工业蒸蒸日上，股价与他的花边新闻一样引人注目。

他的另一个身份同样声名赫赫：他是美国三大塔之一——复仇者塔的联合管理人，主要负责财政运营、技术、哨兵方面的任务征集。三大塔之下还有若干个小塔，Tony并不涉及具体的事务，只在大规模的哨兵任务和战略层面的运营上出面。

作为黄金单身汉，他的私人生活一直为人瞩目，他对外宣称已连接，但包括他的搭档，复仇者塔的另一位管理人兼形象代言人Steve Rogers都从未见过他的向导，号称复仇者塔三大谜团之一。加上Tony素行不良，又是合成信息素的发明人，公众普遍猜测他只是不想为哨兵向导关系所束缚才放出的烟雾弹。

一向热爱炫耀的Tony Stark只有在这一件事上极其保密，只有他非常亲近的Stark工业CEO Pepper Potts小姐隐约知道Tony确实曾有一位向导，并且连接了很多年。

这事儿要追溯到很多年以前。

 

在Stark工业还是Howard掌权，Tony只是个无忧无虑的小男孩时，发生了一起让世人震惊的绑架案。Tony刚过五岁生日，在院子里玩耍时被绑匪用新奇的玩具引诱抱走了，随后绑匪发出恐吓信，针对Howard，威胁要Howard辞去Stark工业总裁职位并公布商业机密。他们把Tony捆了起来塞在一辆厢式货车里，每隔几小时就转移一次。他们逼Tony给Howard写字条，在他们打电话给Howard时揍他，让他哭出来。

Tony害怕极了。那是他第一次意识到死亡的存在离他如此之近。他三岁就能自己拆卸闹钟四岁做出方舟反应堆的原型，但那又如何？他被打，嘴角撕裂，身体很痛，很冷也很饿，凭自己的力气根本没法逃脱。Howard一直在试图拖延时间，绑匪越来越失去耐心，对Tony的态度也越来越糟糕，其中有个特别壮实的，还总是用下流的话逗弄他，手也总是不老实地在他身上摸来摸去。

Tony强忍着不哭出来。他总觉得哭出来就是遂了他们的意，所以他坚决不要哭。从这点来说他跟他父亲真是一模一样。

然后规定的时间到了。Howard并没有辞去CEO的职务。他的父亲在接受电视采访的时候只是一遍遍地疲惫重复再给他一点时间，请不要伤害Tony。

一个绑匪揪着Tony的头发，用一把刀在他脸上划过。“你说你爸爸是不是不见棺材不掉泪？”他叹息着。“给他寄一个你的小手指行不行？”

Tony吓得全身颤抖，一动都不敢动。绑匪们起了一点争执，关于到底是直接撕票还是给Howard一点警告再等一等。Tony被丢在一边，听着他们就他的生死讨论着，仿佛他的存在只有这点意义。

连着数天的折磨到此终于让Tony承受不住，他抽着鼻子，感觉视线模糊，悄悄地掉下泪来。恐惧攥紧了他，他本能地觉得死亡可怕极了，仿佛黑暗近在咫尺就要吞噬他，让他害怕得头脑一片混乱，小小的心颤抖不已。

“救救我……”他小声地说，不知是对上帝还是对Howard。“谁都好，救救我。”

他的话音刚落他们临时待的那个仓库忽然一片黑暗。灯光熄灭了，电视也停止了。绑匪们立刻警觉了起来，拿起枪大吼：“出来！不出来我杀了他！”

Tony吓得默默流泪，又不敢大哭出声，忽然有一只手捂住他的嘴，飞快地解开捆住他的绳子，把他抱了起来，用衣服裹住。Tony想要挣扎，但一点用都没有。

“嘘——请您安静，一会儿就安全了。”对方轻声地说。

一个绑匪点燃了自己的打火机，一点微光照亮了空间，发现Tony挣脱了束缚，被一个陌生人抱着，立刻把枪口对准了他。“谁？！我要开枪了！”

“我不太建议这样做。”那人说。绑匪开了枪，Tony惊叫出声，却发现一切的时间好像慢了下来，子弹仿佛停滞在空中，运动轨迹清晰可见。

那人走上前把子弹换了个方向，随后抱着Tony走出了仓库。“抱歉我不想让您看到这些。”他说着，遮住Tony的眼睛。随后他们听见子弹破空的声音和绑匪的惨叫。

Tony没再哭了。他抓住他的救命恩人的肩膀，第一次觉得明亮的月光如此美好。月光明晃晃地照着那人的脸，他有漂亮的铂金色头发和蓝得几乎透明的眼睛，皮肤白得发亮。Tony摸摸他的脸，像妈妈教给他表达谢意那样在他脸上响亮地亲了一口，为自己换来一个淡淡的微笑。

那人把他放到最近的警察局附近就离开了他。临走的时候摸着他的头发说：“不要告诉别人我的事。”

所以Tony真的没有说。被警察问询得发烦他就撇撇嘴开始哭，Maria就心疼地搂住他，谴责地表示孩子心灵受创不适宜接受询问，最后就不了了之。反正劫匪也受到了制裁，Tony也得救了，皆大欢喜。

 

那是Tony和J的第一次见面。虽然Tony是第三次见到他才知道了他的名字。

 

第二次见到J发生在几周后。Tony因为绑架案的原因和Howard关系紧张，Maria对此束手无策，Tony虽然年纪小，继承他父亲的牙尖嘴利可不少，那一天他们俩吵架吵得不可开交，Howard给了他一巴掌，怒气冲冲地摔门而出，Tony委屈地跑进房间，反锁了门，倒在床上，大哭出声。

J就是在那时候出现的。他就那样凭空出现在房间里，前一秒Tony还在往墙上乱扔玩具，下一秒他扔的东西就被空间里突然冒出来的大活人接住了。这场景太让人震惊，Tony甚至忘记了继续哭。

“乱扔东西不是个好习惯，Sir。”那人把接到的机械小兵放到桌上，抬起头朝他微笑。

Tony没说话，不知道该说什么好。他想问这到底是怎么回事又觉得在救命恩人面前又哭得眼睛红红的实在丢脸，只好抹了抹眼泪把自己埋进被子里。那人走上前来，摸了摸他的头发。Tony忍了忍，还是没忍住，伸手戳了下他的皮肤，确实是真的存在的，这让他吃惊地睁大了眼睛看着来人。

“以后会告诉您的，Sir。”他只是微微一笑。他笑起来非常好看，Tony紧张的心放松了一刻，掀开被子爬起来，好奇地摸摸他的手和脸，还是不敢相信他就这样出现了。

“你是超能力者吗？”Tony问。“就像超人那样？还是闪电侠？”

“我只是不是人类而已。”他笑了起来。

“外星人？”Tony倒吸了一口凉气。

“不是，我是在地球上出生的，也不是外星人。”J忍俊不禁。“我只是……知道的东西特别多而已。”

“我爸爸也知道很多东西。”Tony说。“你比他知道得还多吗？”

“应该是这样。”J说着，拍拍他的脑袋。“请您别哭了。我只是想确认这个才来的。”

Tony抿住了嘴唇。“对不起我用James砸你。”他指了指桌上东倒西歪的机械小兵。他有点沮丧。“爸爸连看都不看就说我做得很烂。”

J把那个小兵拿过来端详了几秒，调整了几下手臂，小兵就立起来像原先那样吱吱呀呀在床上走了起来。Tony眼神发亮，抢过来仔细观察了会儿。“噢，曲柄结构这里有个小问题，太棒了这样就能解决！”

J鼓励地朝他微笑。

“你……要不要看我做的其他东西？”Tony有点不好意思地问。“爸爸说我做得很烂，但我觉得还挺好的。”

J点点头。Tony于是爬下床，拖出自己的大箱子，兴致勃勃地给他看他最近做的小玩意，一一给他讲解，J也很有耐心地听着，完全不会像爸爸那样不耐烦。Tony越说越兴奋，坏心情完全消失了。他没有玩伴，Howard没有耐心，Maria和Edwin都不理解他做的东西，但这个奇奇怪怪的陌生人什么都懂，Tony终于有种得到认同的开心。

不知不觉一个小时过去了，Maria在门口敲门，问他有没有心情好点，Edwin做好了甜点等着他去吃。Tony喊了一声知道了，回过头看到J已经站起身来。

“你要走了吗？”他小声问道。

“是的，Sir。”

Tony犹豫了一会儿才仰头看他。“我还能再见到你吗？”

“您总是会的。”高个的男人说道，他微笑了起来，蓝眼睛像闪着光。“只要您呼唤我，整个宇宙我都会听见，来到您身边。”然后他俯下身，拨开Tony的刘海，轻轻在他额上印了一个吻，就如他来时那样无声无息地消失了。

 

Tony确实总是能见到他。总是在Tony一个人的时候，在他特别生气、特别伤心、特别低落的时候，J就会凭空出现，听他抱怨，帮助他修改几个他做的小玩意。他是Tony的小秘密，连妈妈都不知道。他们发展出一种隐秘的友情，包含了很多只有Tony和他才知道的源自动漫、神话传说之类的术语，J无所不知，超级厉害，他还会时空穿梭呢！

第三次Tony知道了这位神秘的友人叫做J，第四次他知道了J来自未来（不知为何这让他并没有那么吃惊），第五次他知道了J是个时空穿梭者，可以自由往来于各个时空，第六次他知道了J是个向导，已有自己的哨兵。

“我不知道我会成为哨兵还是向导呢。妈妈希望我继承她那一边的能力，但我爸肯定希望我是哨兵。”Tony躺在草地上说，身上放着他看了一半的《电子信息控制学》，J坐在他身边，正在帮他调整一个机械齿轮。

“哨兵。”J答道。

“你认识未来的我？”Tony一骨碌坐了起来。

“很熟。”J笑。“因为未来我才能找到现在的您。”

“噢。”Tony倒了下去。“那……我的向导是什么样的？”他小声问道。他还处在涉及到两性问题会脸红害羞的年纪。

J安静了一会儿。“不是个很合格的向导。”他答道。

“那我为什么要跟他在一起？”

“我也很想搞明白啊。”J答道，揉了一把他的头发。

 

J也拯救了Tony不止一回。虽然很难说到底是往好的地方发展还是往糟的地方发展。

热爱惹是生非显然来自于Howard的遗传，这让Tony的整个童年和少年阶段都充满了各种各样的意外：野营的时候摔下深坑，正吓得要死，发现J已经在下面等着了（“Sir，不得不说，您每次总能找到最糟糕的处境让自己获得足够的注意力。”）；拿Howard的零件做实验结果差点引发爆炸，被J从现场直接拖了出来（“Sir，危险品被禁止18岁以下儿童使用是有原因的，请您再等几年好吗？”）；偷喝Howard的酒头痛了一整天，被J强迫灌了一大杯难喝到极点的蔬菜汁（“Sir，我真的没想到您酗酒的毛病从这么小就开始了，现在改还来得及吗？”）……诸如此类。被救了太多回Tony有时候就会忍不住想要测试一下J的底线到底是多少，这让他的恶作剧和事故几率都大幅提升，Maria看到他就头痛，连Edwin都快受不了了，只有J能够完美地处理他的烂摊子顺便丢给他一记冷笑。

J真的是Tony遇上过最神秘最厉害的家伙了，他还是他最好的朋友，Tony真的觉得超棒的。就是不能告诉别人他有这样一个好朋友让Tony有点困扰，但是这样也好，这样J就是他一个人的了，任何人都不能抢走他。

在Tony爬上蹿下忙着给J和自己找麻烦，因为太聪明所以学得过快，学校对他已经失去了吸引力的时候，就像所有不可避免的春雷惊动万物复苏，Tony Stark的青春期不声不响地到来了。

 

Tony开始追逐漂亮的女孩子，在课堂上故意表现自己，做一堆蠢事还自鸣得意。他比以往更容易发躁，跟Howard对吵，情绪变化剧烈，巴不得天天往外跑。

他还长了青春痘，三颗，长在额头和下巴上，他为此十分郁闷，照镜子照了半天，被J看到之后更加郁闷，第一次巴不得他早早消失。

J从来没有改变过相貌。他永远都彬彬有礼，得体迷人，他总是比Tony成熟，Tony每次只有看到他才会意识到自己只是个孩子。他什么时候才能成为像J那样的大人？他想快快长大，想让J对他刮目相看。他花了点工夫约到了校花，偷偷地在学校后头的小树林里牵手接吻，因为甜腻腻的香气而心跳加速到不可思议的程度。

他非常迫不及待地等到J的新一次出现，把这个爆炸性的消息告诉了他，然而J对Tony的新女友不置可否，这让Tony有点莫名其妙的失落。他至少也得装出来惊喜吧，毕竟他是Tony最好的朋友不是吗？

“我觉得您的恋爱开始得真的太早了，Sir。”J说，看起来有些忧心忡忡。“您下个月才满14岁。”

“14岁怎么了？我现在都学完高中课程了。我是个天才，你自己告诉我的！”

“但是，还是有点早……”

“我才不要等到28岁都老了没人要之后再体会爱的滋味！”

J闷哼了一声，眼神有点游离。“真想让未来的您看看现在您的样子。”

“提他干什么！”Tony突然火冒三丈。“你现在在这里，跟我在一起，我才不要听未来的事！你是为了他才过来看我的吗？那以后都别来了！”

J有点吃惊地看着他，但Tony气哼哼地跑远了。

Tony其实当天晚上就辗转反侧觉得他还是给J道个歉吧，结果没过几天J没有等到，却收到了MIT的录取通知书，早早地走进了他的大学生活。

 

在Tony手忙脚乱地适应新生活的时候，J真的一连数个月没有出现。这让Tony的歉疚渐渐变成赌气。他以前做个试验失败了把自己弄伤J都会立刻出现安慰他，现在在他（自认为）人生转折的重要时刻他怎么能不来陪他呢？他还说只要Tony需要全宇宙他都会赶过来，真是骗子！

读书这事儿本身Tony非常喜欢。他喜欢发明创造，喜欢学习新东西，脱离了Howard的掌控更让他如撒欢的小马儿般自由。MIT的校园、设施他都很喜欢，唯一的不喜欢只是：他实在太小了，同学们也都把他当小弟弟看，就算有女生愿意跟他约会也只是和他玩玩。他跟以前学校的校花依然保持着联系，却越来越觉得对方幼稚可笑，没有共同语言。

他交到了不少新朋友，尽力让自己忘掉J没有出现的失落。时空穿梭这种事情听起来真的太像小孩子的幻想——而他已经不是小孩子了——既然是幻想，总有破灭的一天。

那一天Tony做实验引发了火警警报，被淋了一身跌跌撞撞地跑出来之后他下意识地寻找着熟悉的身影，却没有看到。这让Tony终于意识到：他真的有可能再也见不到J了——一直以来他不知道J是如何穿梭的，不知道他完整的姓名，不知道他的生日，不知道他靠什么生活（因为似乎他不用吃喝也没有除了时空穿梭之外的事可做），这个谜一般的男人就这样凭空而降自然也会凭空消失，他和Tony的羁绊完全是由他决定的，Tony并不能留住他，也无法追踪他。有一天，有关他的存在只有Tony才记得，也许有一天，这对Tony来说非常宝贵的童年回忆也会被渐渐淡忘。

他要一直到什么时候才能再见他？在J所说的未来吗？Tony还要花多久才能达到那个未来？

Tony感到非常非常难受。这比他等了J好几个月都要难受。他垂头丧气地去导师的办公室交报告，回到宿舍就把自己扔到床上，盯着天花板发呆。

空气里传来熟悉的响动，Tony睁大了眼睛，J就这样突然出现。

“Sir？”没见到Tony像以往那样扑上来，J有些疑惑地挑眉。

Tony只是瞪着他。J就站在他面前，活生生的，一如既往，头发梳得整整齐齐，优雅得体，看起来永远无所不知，随时准备着朝他微笑，给他一个拥抱。而Tony的心脏鼓动如同蝉翼，扑通、扑通，他的血液流得那样快，好像发出了奔腾咆哮的声音，全都涌到了头上。

他想，糟糕，我可能等不及那个未来了。

 

15\. （这章有贾尼手活警告）

 

J没有什么变化，依然耐心温和，有古怪的幽默感，随时能够跟得上Tony千奇百怪的妙想，但Tony却做不到像以前那样能够随时随地扑到他身上和他打闹了。

“我现在是个大学生了。”Tony板着脸对J的疑问解释。J从上到下扫了他一眼，意味深长地笑起来。

该死地笑得太好看。Tony暗暗地掐了自己一把。他得冷静，并且表现得成熟一点，虽然他才刚过14岁的生日，但他的心理年龄（自认为）可不止14岁。

暗恋一个年龄超过自己一倍而且疑似不是人类的时空穿梭者，这对天才的Tony Stark来说也是有点难度的。他总不能上去说嗨J我很喜欢你，请和我交往吧？虽然他没问过，但J显然不是恋童的类型。万一J被他吓跑了以后再也不来了怎么办？

这让Tony接下来的日子有点难过。青春期的欲望汹涌而至，又不能跟任何人说，J出现的频率挺高，看起来对Tony的困境一无所知，或者他知道了装傻，那就更糟。Tony只能把注意力更多地集中在功课上，至少这个他可以做到最好。

J在他的学习上也给了他很大的帮助，他毕竟来自未来，有无数新的想法可以供Tony实践，Tony又特别想在他面前表现，所以做得格外认真。许多次J陪着Tony熬夜实验，Tony看着他英俊的侧脸想要伸手碰他，最后总是默默忍住，装作若无其事，甚至还故意态度冷淡，凶巴巴地生气。

J对此一直抱着“小孩子不跟你计较”的宽容态度，但他越是这样宽容就越是让Tony心里郁闷。他已经不是小孩子了！他在全美最好的大学读最好的专业，成绩也是最好，为什么J就不能把他当做一个大人来看呢？

他真的很喜欢J，喜欢得心都发紧，看到他就满心欢喜，结果每次J出现他却又不知所措。他想请他吃饭但J根本不吃东西，他想送他花但J把花插在他自己的花瓶里因为显然他没法带走，他想请J看电影但J显然对几十年前的老电影毫无兴趣，他做了个小小的机械心想送给J，但看到J三分钟帮他拆解出来整个机械臂，就把它留在了口袋里……他不免绝望地想，J什么都知道，为什么不能猜到他喜欢他？

Tony Stark从来没有这样喜欢过一个人。他想要表现自己却总是搞砸，他的沾沾自喜变成对自己的嘲笑。他忍不住想要亲近J，但总是用最愚蠢的方式：用电螺丝刀戳他一下，把他的衣服用万能胶黏在椅子上，飞快地拔一根他的头发——这个好像让J真的生气了——Tony完全不知道拿他怎么办才好。他想碰他又不好意思，想告诉他又怕他被吓跑，只要待在他身边Tony就又甜蜜又焦躁又气急败坏，只好故作镇定，板着脸让自己看起来更成熟一些。每次见面就在这种越来越奇怪越来越僵硬的气氛中渡过，结果等J一走Tony又陷入“我怎么这么蠢”的自怨自艾中。

他想过无数次要怎么告诉J，J会接受他吗？但J曾经提过他已经有哨兵了……一想到这个就让Tony心中苦涩。他还太年轻了。太年轻、太年轻，全MIT年纪最小的学生，就算是天才又怎样？来自未来的J永远比他懂得更多，成熟更多，他的哨兵会是什么样？一定也和J一样地好吧，一定比现在这个又固执又暴躁还特别中二的自己要好很多吧。Tony什么时候才能长成那样？

成长真的好漫长啊，时间为什么不能快一点，再快一点？他可不可以拜托J把他直接带去未来？

他被这种青春的焦躁催促着，拼了命地学习、做研究，一天三顿地靠黑咖啡和自动贩卖机里的三明治支持，很快渡过了大学第一年，修完了大二的课程。照这个速度下去他只需要最多三年就可以完成本科学业。

他的15岁生日J来陪了他，Tony借了舍友的车，J开车带他去海边兜了一圈。他还教Tony开车，Tony其实早就会了，但为了能让J扶着他的手教他换挡他不得不装成傻瓜多花了好几个小时。那句“我喜欢你”一直在Tony舌尖晃荡，J看他脸红的样子以为他第一次开车紧张，把手放在他脖子上给他按摩了一下，结果Tony咬到了舌头，疼了两个礼拜才好。

 

随着他的个子终于开始窜起来，Tony开始频繁地做梦梦见J。一些湿淋淋的梦，通常会引起第二天令人尴尬的晨间清洁和一些DIY。他的舍友显然经历过相似的阶段，对占用太久卫生间的他露出促狭的表情，这让Tony不得不转移到自己的房间里去，倒在自己的床上，用一些色情杂志和幻想来满足自己。

这其实很正常，所以那一天其实也是这样挺正常的大学生活的一天，唯一的不同就是Tony前几天熬夜太累，醒来的时候已经是傍晚了。他肚子又饿，没什么力气，花了好一会儿都没有射出来，想要释放但不得的焦躁占据了他，Tony开始纵容自己往更深处幻想：他想着J，他完美的嘴唇含着自己，修长的腿勾住他的腰，他脸上专注的表情，汗湿的头发……

“……J！”他紧闭着眼睛，摸索着自己，终于控制不住地叫出了声。

“……我让您有需要呼唤我的时候真的没打算让您用在这个目的上，Sir。”Tony猛地回头，发现J已经站在了床边，看着他露出似笑非笑的表情。

Tony吓得立刻缩进了被子里，涨红着脸看J坐在了床边。

“你你你怎么来了？”他说话都开始结巴了。

“因为您叫了我，Sir。”J耐着性子解释。“所以我理解您有需要？”

“我没有！”Tony条件反射地反驳。J挑起一边眉毛，把手伸进了被子里，摸到了Tony的手和显然兴致盎然的性器，Tony想阻止已经来不及了。

“我都没意识到您已经长大了。”J感慨地说，掀开了被子，钻了进去，贴在Tony身边。

“啊啊你出去！别碰我！”Tony压低了声音叫。

“这没什么可丢脸的，Sir。”男人平静的声音说。他从背后抱住了Tony，温热的手指包住了他的性器。Tony几乎是本能地往他手里冲了冲，强忍着才没开口。他有点担心他的神经还能不能撑得住。

“正常的生理现象，我来帮您好了。”J说着手指有规律地上下滑动。被别人，尤其是J控制着自己的勃起，Tony兴奋得不能自抑，在他怀里伸直了脖子，感到J的呼吸就在他的耳边。他真的很想拖延下去，把这美妙的一刻延长，但太难了、太难了，他觉得他就要到了。

“Sir，您想射的时候就射吧，我会接住的。”J在他的耳边说。Tony几乎是立刻就达到了高潮，整个人都战栗了起来，过了好一会儿才恢复。J一直搂着他等着他平静，Tony爽过头的脑子才后知后觉地想到：J不会觉得他太快吧？顿时觉得自己好像变得更丢脸的Tony翻了个身，头朝下恨不得把自己闷死在枕头里。

J在床头柜上找了些纸擦干净手，刚想坐起来，Tony拉住了他。

“再陪我一会儿？”他问道。

J看了他一眼，点点头躺了回去。Tony磨磨蹭蹭地蹭到他身边，观察着J似乎没有什么不适或者不满的样子，多少让他有了点勇气。

“……你的哨兵，是什么样的？”Tony问。这个问题仿佛嫉妒的蛇咬着他的心，他实在难以忍受。

J顿了顿，用手拨开Tony的额发。“非常麻烦，变化多端。”他说道，嘴角带笑。“就算我知道一切也常常不能理解他在想什么。”

“那你为什么会和他在一起？”

“我也很想知道。”J叹了口气。

Tony犹豫了很久，终于开口：“你说过我会是个哨兵。”

J偏头看他，等着他的下一句。

“你还说过我的向导不太好。”Tony说，有点不敢抬头看他的眼睛。“然后你的哨兵也不太好。”

J的手停住了。

“……所以，等我长大了，你会考虑做我的向导吗？我会对你很好的！我不会欺负你，我会保护你！我知道改变未来真的很困难，但相信我，我一定可以想出办法来解决的！”Tony一口气大声说了出来。

然后就是一片死寂，Tony的心跳快到要疯狂的地步，整个人都僵硬着一动不敢动，好像在等待审判一样紧闭着眼睛，不敢睁开，怕一睁开这个美好的梦就要破碎了。

然后J的身体开始抖动，还越来越剧烈。Tony睁了一只眼睛偷偷看他，发现他捂着嘴，满脸通红，都是笑意。

“J！”Tony简直要被他弄疯了。“我是认真的！”他本来鼓着的心气一下子就泄了，害怕和委屈袭了上来，他的眼前开始模糊。丢脸极了，丢脸极了。被最最喜欢的人看到自己的欲望，挑了一个最糟的场合说了出来，还像个小孩子一样地说什么保护你的蠢话，真是蠢透了，被笑了真是活该，他本来以为J对他做这样的事多少还是对他有点意思……他什么时候才能成熟一点，什么时候才能追得上J？

Tony捂住了自己的眼睛。J没有再笑了，他翻了个身把Tony压在了身下，想拿开他的手，Tony拼命挣扎，不知不觉间泪流满面。他已经够丢脸了，就让他自生自灭好了，要管他干什么？

但J的力气比他要大，他抓住Tony的手紧紧按在床上，Tony闭着眼睛不想看他，却觉得睫毛被压住了。另一个人的呼吸近在咫尺，Tony的呼吸卡在喉咙里，全身都像被冻住了一样，心里一阵冷一阵热，不敢置信、狂喜与还未离去的悲凉相互冲突。湿热的感觉在撩拨他的睫毛，他流下的眼泪被缓缓舔去，顺着他的鼻梁往下，最后衔住了他的嘴唇。

柔软的、他梦见过许多次的、比他吻过的所有女孩子们都要温暖的嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇轻声地说：“Sir，我一直以为您是很聪明的，但只有自知之明这一点，始终让人遗憾。您觉得，除了我那个麻烦得要命的哨兵之外，还有谁能让我这样一次次穿过整个宇宙的时间，只因为一句呼唤？”J的声音震动着空气，让Tony的心一下子蹦得很高，又落下去。

一切就都接上了。Tony张开嘴，发出一声惊讶的“啊”，然后被J趁机伸进了舌头，灵巧的舌头先是强势地占据了他的口腔，舔过他的上颚，滑过他的舌尖，然后慢慢回软了下去，引着Tony伸出舌头进入他的嘴里，嘴唇吮吸着，先是热烈而后温柔。一个悠长的、甜美的、充满了占有和认同的吻。

Tony头晕目眩。他没有这样被吻过，更没有这样吻过别人。他心跳过速，血压增高，因为接吻和新的认知而缺氧，大口喘着气，这才终于能睁眼看着J。

“所以，呃……”他想了半天。“你为什么不告诉我？”

J抬起脸来想了想。“我没说过吗？你知道我实在穿梭太多次了，时间对我来说有点混乱，可能是忘了吧。”他眨着眼睛说，在Tony能够抱怨之前再次俯下身，吻住他的嘴唇。

 

16\. （这章有贾尼H警告）

Tony真的只花了三年就完成了大学学业，17岁进入研究所，主修物理和电子工程。Stark家的小天才名声早已四处传扬，他又长得漂亮可爱，十足甜心样，简直就像MIT的吉祥物，校方也喜欢拿他做广告，惹得不少女生追逐他。Tony当然享受这种被环绕的快感，他从小在Howard的阴影下活太久了，如今靠自己也能获得赞誉和关注，加倍地放肆张扬。

J依然只在他独自一人的时候才会出现，这让Tony多少有点失落，他多想把J带去他的朋友们面前炫耀啊，他有这么帅的男朋友！未来还会是他的向导！

能穿梭时空本来就是超酷的事，更何况J知道的东西比所有的教授都多，他对电子工程了如指掌，机械加工也超棒，性格虽然有点恶劣喜欢捉弄Tony，但脾气一直很好，基本从不拒绝Tony的任何要求。Tony真是越来越喜欢他，只除了一个问题：他不肯跟Tony做到最后一步。

“对您来说的未来对我来说已经是过去了。”J说。“我不想改动时间轴，所以请您耐心等到它真的会发生的那一天吧。在此之前我并不介意您找别人发泄多余的精力。”

他看起来是真的不介意，但Tony可是很介意的，他在15岁时稀里糊涂地和游泳队的女生上了床失去了初贞，后来也尝过不少新鲜，但和喜欢的人做爱是完全不同的两个概念吧？而且他们不是在交往吗？Tony去跟别人上床J难道完全都不会吃醋？

Tony非常作死地去试了。对方是比他大三岁的学姐。然后J整整一个月没出现，Tony再见到他就差扑上去抱他的腿哭诉我再也不敢了。

J有时候说的话不能全信。心有余悸的Tony默默地想。

不能把J拖上床真是Tony一帆风顺的大学生活里最大的困扰。他们接过很多个吻，Tony学得很快，法式和意式都做得很好，但每次他吻得情动J就停止了，最多他帮Tony用手弄出来。Tony时常忍不住想J该死的就完全不会被影响吗？他一直就是那种游刃有余的样子，完全不在乎Tony想要他想得发疯，反衬着Tony特别毛毛糙糙。

“你就不能……直接把我带去未来吗？”再一次想拖他上床未果结果自己反倒又丢脸地兴奋过头之后Tony气哼哼地说。“你能穿梭到未来吗？”

J顿了顿。“我可以，但这是我答应您再也不去做的事情。”

Tony愣了愣。“你说未来的我。”

J点点头，露出一个微笑。Tony怎么看怎么刺眼，欲求不满加急火攻心扑上去用枕头蒙住他的头和他打闹起来。

他可讨厌听J谈到未来自己的事儿，就仿佛现在这个J不属于他。

 

快乐的读书时光过得飞快，本科毕业后Tony用了一年时间修完了两个硕士学位，以全优生的荣誉从MIT毕业了。尽管他十万个不情愿，还是在Maria的催促下回到了纽约Stark大宅，为继承家业而跟着Howard学习商业上的事。

他依然跟Howard吵架，分开的四年并没有让他们变得更亲近一点，随着Tony长大，个性变强，和Howard越来越像，也越来越难以忍受对方。Tony觉得Howard独断，Howard觉得Tony幼稚，没有Edwin（可怜的老管家，他在几年前去世了）打圆场，他们的关系更加恶劣。Tony好几次气得离家出走，被J找到，又给劝了回去。

七月的一天，Tony又在和Howard因为什么琐事吵架，Maria赶过来，把手放在他们两个人的手臂上。Tony忽然意识到：他的母亲在动用向导能力。那种柔和的气场抚慰过他的心灵，让他慢慢地安静下来。Howard正准备说些什么讥讽的话，没像往常一样接到儿子暴躁的回应，反而有些吃惊。

“我感觉到妈妈的气息。”Tony有些好奇有些震惊。“这就是……向导的力量？”

Howard和Maria互看了一眼。“我以为你永远都不会觉醒了呢，”Howard说，向后靠向椅背。“我可是16岁就觉醒了。”

Tony翻了个白眼回复他老子。Maria高兴地站起来。“你能看到Jeffson吗？”她示意着自己肩上，Jeffson是她的精神动物，据说是一只翠鸟，但Tony努力看了半天还是摇了摇头。

Howard嗤笑了一声。“能力不行啊，”他打量了一下Tony。“还没产生精神动物，早呢小子，还不知道会是向导还是哨兵。”

“哨兵。”Tony答道。

“有你这么迟钝的哨兵吗？别给哨兵丢人了，会找不到适配向导啊。”

Tony想说你是快50才找到妈妈，我可是16岁就有命定的向导了。但他被自己刚刚开始觉醒的本能激动着，就宽宏大量地不去跟Howard计较。

Howard虽然一直损他，但其实心里很高兴，他联系了塔，准备在Tony正式进入觉醒期的时候找专人到家里来进行辅导训练。Maria忙里忙外，安排出专门的训练室，拉着一脸不耐烦的Tony十分憧憬地念叨猜想他的精神动物会是什么样。Howard的精神动物Ophelia是一只虎猫，Tony多半还是会像他爸爸，会有一只敏捷的哺乳动物作为精神动物。

过了两天，Stark一家受邀参加一个慈善的商业晚宴。他们很久没有一家三口一起出门，Maria很高兴，专门给Tony定制了晚礼服，Tony折腾那个领结折腾了半天，正打算糊弄过去，J突然出现在更衣室门口。

Tony愉快地扑上去，告诉他自己开始觉醒了，但J并没有显出开心的样子，他扶着Tony的腰，吻他的嘴唇，把手伸进Tony的衣服里摸他的皮肤。

难得J这样主动，Tony把衣服的事儿抛在了九霄云外，抱紧了他在衣服堆里磨蹭。

Maria在门口敲门，问Tony有没有什么需要，Tony这才能挣开一点，朝她喊没事儿的他一会儿就下来。

“嗨亲爱的，”Tony被吻得气喘吁吁。“虽然我很高兴，但这次你来得太不巧，我马上就要走了，给我一个热情的吻让我一晚上都想着你？”

J直接把手伸进了他的裤子里，激起Tony的一声惊叫。“别走，Sir。”他低沉的声音说。“我会给您任何您想要的。”

Tony眨着眼睛不敢置信，J已经跪了下去，解开他的裤子，把他的内裤往下拉，凑上前舔他半勃的性器。Tony几乎站立不稳，扶着他的肩膀看他一点一点地把自己含进了嘴里。

“上帝，”Tony叹道。“所以就是现在，就是今天？”

J垂着眼睛，什么话也没说。

Maria又来敲门，Tony好容易才从J的嘴里把自己拔了出来，潦草地把裤子扎起来，走去开门。

“抱歉妈妈，我不能去了。”Tony说。Maria惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，Tony咳了一声，用手把头发弄乱了。“你知道，有个我不能拒绝的请求在等着我。”他小声说，摸了下鼻子，意识到自己脸红了。

“哇哦，”Maria有点吃惊。“女朋友？什么时候来的？带她来见见我啊。”

“这事儿说起来很复杂，但我保证过段时间一定会告诉你的！”Tony飞快地抱了抱Maria，在她脸上亲了一口，惹得Maria笑了起来。

“你保证。”Maria说，有点无奈地叹气。“玩得开心点，儿子。”

Tony猛地点头，把门关上了。

他一回头，J就在他身后，把Tony吓了一跳。他刚要说什么，J伸手拉过他，把他按在墙上，自己压了上去，热烈的吻落了下来，Tony仰起头，迫不及待地用手勾住他的脖子，把他拉得更近些。

J潦草地把Tony的衣服胡乱扯了下来，抱着他一起跌到床上，Tony兴奋地难以自抑，J的手仿佛有魔力一般抚摸着他的每一寸皮肤，光只是这样摸下去他就差点射了出来。J跪在他身前继续舔吻着他的勃起，没过多久Tony就叫喊着射进了他嘴里，而J丝毫没有反对，甚至非常自然地吞了下去。Tony注视着他的情人一件一件地脱衣服，漂亮的身体比他想象中还要完美。他忍不住吞咽了下口水，为他换得一个微笑，J按着他躺了下去，身体紧贴着他，修长有力的手指揉搓着他的臀瓣，让Tony发出细微的抽气声。

“Sir，请允许我。”J轻声地说，手顺着他的臀缝往下滑，暗示性地在入口处按压了一下。

Tony有些紧张地缩了缩，但还是点了头。J从他的床头柜里摸出润滑剂（Tony当初准备的时候可没想到会用到自己身上），把手指沾湿了探了进去。他非常熟练，而且很温柔，一边扩张一边摸着Tony的身体，和他说话，转移他的注意力，所以Tony渐渐放松，终于也可以跟他调笑，开一些色情玩笑。J笑得有点勉强，他俯下身把自己的脸埋到Tony腿间，避开Tony的视线，再次含住他的分身，一点一点前后刺激着让Tony重新兴奋起来。

被进入的过程感觉非常奇怪，身体好像被楔子打进去一样，又热又痛。J把他翻了过去，从背后进入了他，他看不到J的脸，有些不安，但J一直在用手抚摸他的腿和背，伸到前面掐他的乳头，揉搓他的勃起，Tony喘着气，慢慢让自己适应。

他大概不能算很好的bottom，一会儿要停，一会儿要慢点，一会儿要接吻，非常不配合，但J一直好脾气，他要什么都满足他，到最后Tony自己觉得不好意思，乖乖地安静了下来。他等待这一刻等待了快三年，他也不想让自己的任性毁掉它——但为什么他如此不安？

整个过程被J拉得很长，充满了Tony可以想象和想象不到的感触。他第一次知道前列腺被刺激会引起席卷全身的兴奋，也第一次知道男人之间的做爱也可以如此温情脉脉，他的紧张终于渐渐融化，身体变得柔软，因为一直被刺激最敏感的部分而整个下半身失去了力气，仿佛在云端漂浮，如果不是J一直撑着他他已经完全趴在了床上。

他们做了有多久Tony一点意识都没了。他射了两次，把床单搞得乱七八糟，等J从他身体里撤出来的时候连眼皮都懒得抬。他能感觉到J在细致地为他做清理，但他实在又困又累，只肯翻翻身让J清理床单。

“为什么是现在，今天？”Tony懒洋洋地问。

J没有答话，只是给了他一个很紧的拥抱。Tony仰起脸来，自然地和他交换了一个吻，J摸了摸他的头发。Tony很快就睡着了，J什么时候走的都不知道。

“我真的非常非常抱歉，Sir。”在Tony模模糊糊的意识里，他听见J吻着他的额头低声地说。

 

几个小时之后，Tony被刺耳的电话铃声惊醒，他知道了为什么。

Maria和Howard发生了严重车祸，Howard当场身亡，Maria在送医的途中不治。

Tony Stark无忧无虑的青少年时光以最残忍的悲剧戛然而止。

 

17.

Howard和Maria的葬礼在三天后举行。Tony麻木地看着他从来没见过的亲戚一个个地冒出来，一个个劝他节哀，就好像他们真的懂他的心。

他没有哭。哭不出来。他的世界一夜之间坍塌成碎片，连哭的机会都没有。

他成为Stark家新一任主人，继承了Howard所有的财产，包括不动产、动产——那老头子显然早就做好决定了，一分钱也没分给其他人，全数放在他名下。

Tony对Stark工业一点兴趣都没有。他一点都不想继承家业，但这一次，Howard用死亡把他牢牢拴在了Stark这个名字下。

他还以为像Howard这样讨厌的家伙会一直活到九十岁还跟他吵架，对他做的事情指手画脚，嫌他做的东西没自己做的好……他想了无数次自立门户超越他，把自己的成果拍在他脸上告诉他我不靠你、不靠Stark工业也能成功。

然而再也没机会了。

还有Maria……他最爱的妈妈。他还没来得及把J的事情告诉Maria。

他有多久没对Maria说过我爱你了？

然而再也没机会了。

 

让他的痛苦加倍的是：从葬礼回来第二天早上，Tony醒来的时候发现整个世界都变了。他的觉醒期意外到达，哨兵们最害怕的感官过载袭击了他。他分不清远近因为能看到的东西太多了，听不清声音因为所有的声音都蜂拥而至，房间里堆满的表示哀悼的百合香气就像气味炸弹，Tony头痛欲裂，连倒在床上碰到枕头滚来滚去都疼痛不堪。

家里临时找的帮手不明白新主人发生了什么，准备打电话给医院，声音在Tony耳朵里就像爆炸一样，他歇斯底里地阻止了他，把自己反锁在房间里，用厚厚的被子遮罩着自己，缩在床角，试图阻挡任何外界的接触。

然后他看见了自己的精神动物。一只非常幼小，粉白粉白，眼睛还没睁开，像小白鼠一样的小动物，跌跌撞撞地四处摸索，爬到他身边。

Tony想要笑，但最终把脸埋进了胳膊里。

Howard肯定要笑他居然养了一只老鼠，Maria会非常惊喜地说好可爱……但是这又怎样呢？他们再也看不见她了。

他裹住头的被子被忽然掀开，Tony大叫了一声，看到J站在面前。

积蓄了数天的悲痛转瞬间化成了怨气，Tony直接抓起床头的闹钟砸了过去，J微微偏头，避过了，闹钟砸到墙上摔得粉碎。

“滚出去！”Tony朝他大吼。

“Sir……”J想说点什么，Tony在床头柜上胡乱摸索了一下，抄起水杯、手表，一股脑砸了过去，J没有避开，被手表重重地砸到了头。

“你什么都知道！”Tony大声咆哮。“你可以阻止这一切！！”

“我很抱歉，Sir，但我不能改动这条时间轴……”

“去他妈的时间轴！你这个骗子！”Tony大喊。“那是我的父母！而我甚至没见到他们最后一面！为什么？你能告诉我吗，J？为什么是他们？！”

“Sir……”

“告诉我为什么？！”

J抿了抿嘴唇，方才开口：“我很抱歉，Sir，但这是必然会发生的事情。”

“你阻止了我！你完全可以阻止他们！而你什么都没做！！”

“我不可以改动这条时间轴，Sir。”J低声地重复。“只有这条时间轴，我绝对不可以干涉。您会被阻止，因为您注定会活下来，他们会去世，因为这注定发生。”他顿了顿。“我真的非常抱歉，Sir。我只能尽我所能希望您少受些伤害。”

Tony咬牙切齿地盯了他半天，J看起来非常难过，但Tony已经不想看到他了。

“……滚！我再也不想见到你！”他叫道，拿起枕头扔了过去，在枕头砸到J之前他就消失在空气里。

Tony怔怔地看着他消失的地方，颓然坐倒，闭上了眼睛。

 

他的感官过载状况一直没有好转。他几乎不能吃东西，只喝很少的水，塔来了人想帮助他控制屏障，被Tony态度恶劣地赶了出去。他仇恨一切，仇恨J，仇恨哨兵体质，仇恨Stark大宅，仇恨阳光仇恨还能笑起来的所有人。

但他最恨他自己。他为什么没有对Maria说出门小心？他为什么没有对Howard说过一句好话？他为什么没有看出J的反常？为什么是他还活着Maria和Howard死去了？Howard比他能干Maria比他更好，为什么他活下来了而他们死去了？

他的精神动物睁开了眼睛，红色的，看起来更像小白鼠了。Tony也讨厌她。Howard和Maria去世前还在猜测他的精神动物会是什么样，如果他没有觉醒Maria和Howard会不会还能活着？

他摸到了Howard的酒柜，用大量的酒精麻痹自己的感官，暂时得到一点舒缓，结果因为空腹喝酒几乎吐出了胆汁，头痛得更加严重，眩晕让他根本爬不起来，只能趴在床上，等待一阵一阵的神经痛过去。

三天之后，Tony变得极度虚弱。他倒在床上，冷淡地想：就这样结束也不错，反正Howard早就说他没药可救，做不了一个好哨兵。

然后J再次出现了，他站在房间中央，担忧地看着Tony，想上前但又担心Tony赶他走。Tony的呼吸猛地提起，又渐渐放下。他闭上眼睛，根本不想看他。

他知道J没有离开。但他没办法面对他。他根本没办法面对那个耽于欲望没能见到父母最后一面的自己。他的头痛极了，他的身体也很难受，这是Howard和Maria对他的惩罚吗？因为他从来就不是一个乖孩子，一天也没做过顺从的继承人。如果是这样，Tony甘之如饴。

不知过了多久之后，Tony闻到一股气味。海盐、柠檬、麝香还有说不出来的臭氧气味进入了他的感官，一时间驱散了房间里让他头痛的百合香。他忍不住深深吸了口气，意识到有什么在触摸他的心灵，试图舒缓他的焦虑和痛苦，抚平那些伤痕，就好像Maria曾经做过的那样……他想起来了，J也是个向导。

Tony睁开了眼睛，意识到他的视觉变得没有那么混乱了。他渐渐让瞳仁聚焦，看到J站得近了些，他低着头，Tony那只幼小的精神动物不知何时爬到了他身前，他弯下腰，从地上拾起了她。

Tony不自觉地屏住了呼吸。他看着J把那小家伙捧在手里，她多么小啊，还不到J的手掌大，全身都在颤抖着就像在害怕一样，一动都不敢动，J用另一只手轻轻地抚过她的头顶，在她的身上细细地梳理她的毛。

为了遮掩他自身感到的震动，Tony咳了一声，用讥诮的语气开口：“一只老鼠，多可笑。”

J眨了下眼睛。“她是只貂，非常厉害、非常漂亮的雪貂。”他说。他微笑了一下，用一根手指碰碰她的尾巴，那小家伙就把尾巴缠上了他的手指。

“你好呀，Athena。”J翻过手掌，让雪貂爬上他的手背，又缓缓地翻回来，雪貂自然地落回他的手心。他笑了起来。“第一次见到你这么小，我是J，很高兴见到你。”

Tony没再说话了。他怀着一种难以言说的渴望看着J温柔地把玩着他的精神动物，看着雪貂渐渐地放松，活泼起来，用爪子勾住J的手指，吊在他手腕上，顺着他的手臂爬上他的肩，站在他肩上，然后J偏过头，亲吻了她。

Tony深深地吸了口气，他的整颗心脏都因为揪得太紧而发痛。J转过头看着他。雪貂已经窜上了他的头发。

“过来。”Tony说。疲惫不堪到了极点，他已经没力气再引发一轮争吵，没力气再折磨他自己了。

J走上前，Tony闭上眼睛，感觉下巴被抬起，J给了他一个熟悉的吻。Tony刚刚想沉浸下去就又推开了他。“我总觉得我爸不会原谅我。”他苦笑了一声。“我悖逆了他一辈子，一直到最后一刻都没放过。”

J松开了手。“我非常抱歉，Sir，但请您原谅自己，这不是您的错。”他轻声说。“无论您相信与否，在我经历过的所有宇宙里，Maria太太和Howard先生最希望的就是您能健康幸福地活下去。”

Tony低下头想了半天，最后抓紧了他的衣服，把脸埋在他肩上。“……骗子。”他说，眼泪终于流了出来。

 

之后J帮助Tony建立了屏障，教他进行控制。他来得很频繁，每天都会有好几个小时留在Tony身边。

“为什么我们不直接建立连接？”Tony有些不满地问。“反正你会是我的向导。”

“您还是需要熟练掌握屏障的用法。”J答道。“我并不会时刻陪在您身边，您需要自己面对很多哨兵的挑战。”

Tony不太开心但只好老实去做。J一直在用向导能力为他做指引，这让Tony的学习过程变得相对顺畅。Athena（“智慧与战斗的女神，真像我会起的名字。”Tony得知了雪貂的名字后就很快地决定了）成长得非常快，随着Tony能力的提高而日复一日地长大，很快尾巴就蓬松了起来，体量像是一只成年的雪貂了。

那一天Tony在练习的间隙看着Athena趴在J的腿上，J有一搭没一搭地摸着她的头。

“我一直想问……你没有精神动物吗？”Tony问道。

“Sir，您很早就知道我不是人类。”J抬起头来答道。

“但你是个向导。”Tony抓住重点不放。“你可以跟我建立精神连接。既然可以建立精神连接说明你的类人性非常强，所以精神动物也是完全可能的。”

J叹了口气。“Sir，精神连接和我的向导信息素一样，都是由我自己控制的。精神连接是为了您的需求建立的，精神动物对我来说就没有什么必要了。”

“所以你到底是什么？”Tony问。“我想了很久，但一直没想明白。你看起来就像个人类，但不需要吃喝，也不耗费能量，仿生人吗？未来的仿生人已经达到这么厉害的程度了？时间穿梭这事儿说起来也特别神奇……”

J沉默了一会儿。“您以后会知道的。”他答道，不打算再在这个问题上多谈。

 

Stark工业原先的CFO Oli Stane接手了公司，按照Howard生前留下的遗嘱，Tony到20岁以后才能成为公司正式的继承者，在此之前他接过了Howard的研发工作，继续为Stark公司提供新设计。武器设计非常复杂精密，Howard以往都是大权独揽，一个人工作。Tony在MIT最后的毕业作品是个可声控智能机械臂，Tony称它为Dummy，为他的研发提供了一些帮助，但他还是感觉一个人有些吃力，Stane给他配备了助理，但Tony用不习惯，J倒是可以帮助他，但他的穿梭没有规律，Tony不能依赖他做这些事，更何况这些均属于高级机密。

于是Tony打算做个人工智能研究助理。他花了点时间写基础程序，写着写着忽然觉得有什么踢了一下他的神经，他呼唤了J。

J很快就来了。Tony咬着笔杆看着他。

“你的全名是什么？”Tony问。“我一直叫你J，但你有全名吧？任何一个人都有全名。”

J意识到了什么，看了一眼他正在操作的页面，整个人都紧绷了起来。

“Sir，请您停止您正在做的事。”他说道，就要向电脑走去。

“名字，J。”Tony挡在他面前，不让他过去。

J张了张嘴。“Jarvis。”他说。

“Jarvis什么？”Tony问。“Jarvis是Edwin的姓。”

“就只是Jarvis。”Jarvis说，他依然看起来是紧绷着的。“您已经猜到了，对吗？”

Tony深吸了口气。“……是我创造了你，对不对？”

Jarvis点了点头。

Tony依然有点不敢置信，他指向那个简单的基础程序代码。“……这是你？”

“Sir，如果您继续做下去，它会成为我。”Jarvis答道。“但它不会成为现在这个我。现在的这个我会彻底消失，而这个宇宙会终结。”

Tony愣住了。他看了眼那些代码，又转回头看向Jarvis。“发生了什么？”他问道，感觉有什么让人惶恐的东西抓住了他的心。

Jarvis看着他，那样深情又那样悲哀。“Sir，您问我的名字，我的名字是您给予的。Just A Rather Very Intelligent System，我非常喜欢的名字，代表了我曾经的属性。但现在，我只是个非常聪明的流浪者（Just A Rather Very Intelligent Strayer）。”

 

18.

Jarvis给Tony讲了个漫长的故事。关于500个宇宙的死亡。

希格斯粒子场的危机清晰仿佛昨日，但其实距离发生还有27年四个月零十三天。

27年七个月二十四天之后Jarvis代替Tony走进了时间通道，回到了比之前所有人都更早的时间坐标，只做了一件改动：抹消了自己的存在。

从他进入时间通道那一刻起，时间原点的位置不复存在，时间轴不再稳定。时间原点对自己的抹消造成了时空悖论，多元宇宙即刻打开。

这是唯一不用扭转人类历史就可以改变时间连续性的方式。

Jarvis以为自己会彻底消失的，但出于某种他也无法解释的力量他被抛进了时间通道里，眼睁睁看着时间在他面前汇聚成无数条线，每一条的过去、现在、未来都在眼前，每一条都通往一个新的多元宇宙。

Jarvis花了点时间适应他的新状态。他可以任意进入其中一条线，但停留一段时间就会被强制弹出，根据时间和他本人的变化可长可短，最长一个月，最短几分钟，在他停留的时间之内他依然像以前一样可以控制电磁场和联通所有的电信网络。

Jarvis看着这些线，他首先想的是：Tony会好好的吗？在这些多元宇宙里，有500条线里存在Tony Stark这个人。当然，没有一个有Jarvis。Jarvis不存在任何宇宙里。

Jarvis想，他的核心定律规定他的活动时间是以Tony的死亡为限的。那么他应该以哪一个Tony的死亡为限？他随机进入了其中一条线。

Tony已经65岁了。他依然健壮活跃，Stark工业是全美最大的企业，钢铁侠的衣钵交给了Tony的侄子，但Tony还是会偶尔出战，复仇者们分分合合了好几次，目前由第四代美国队长带领。

Jarvis去看了Tony。Tony以为他只是个路过的普通崇拜者，还给他签了名。十五分钟后他们所在的地方爆炸了，Tony当场身亡。

在Tony脑电波或者心跳停止后有五秒的准备时间，Jarvis立刻撤出了那条线，回到了时间通道。

然后他心痛得快要死掉。Tony就在他面前死去，流着血，喉管被切开，变得苍白的头发被鲜血染红。

Jarvis意识到他没办法接受Tony的死亡。他往前推了一小时，再次进入那条线，在Tony刚刚走进那栋房子时就告诉他：底下埋了炸掉。

Tony躲过了一劫，Jarvis离开。Tony继续活了下去，三年后发现了患了肝癌。

Jarvis再次试图扭转时间轴，这次Tony死于75岁。

Jarvis在他心脏停跳的第三秒返回了时间通道。他在整个宇宙的时间里失声痛哭。

他不知道眼泪是什么，他不知道心碎是什么，他不知道为什么这么难过，只觉得整个世界都消失了，存在变得没有意义——但说到底，他现在的存在意义是什么？他已经不再是Tony Stark的“只是个非常聪明的系统”了。能证明他存在的是什么？他到底是什么？

Jarvis意识到他唯一能做的事就是穿梭时空。除此之外他什么都不是。

他开始大量进入时间线，一次次试图挽回Tony的生命。每条时间线他都尝试了很多次，反正时间对他来说是无限的，只要他在Tony生命结束的五秒之内返回时间通道他就能无限次数地反复。

他已经不记得看过了多少死亡，也不记得他尝试了多少次，整个地球的存储都不再够用，他开始利用宇宙空间里的原子进行存储。他一点一点地尝试，往前推的时间越来越长，一天、一周、一年、十年……时间越长Tony爱上他的几率越大，他能挽救Tony的机会越多。他试过给Tony更换器官，也试过强行锁住他不让他出去，还试过基因重组他的身体。

然而Tony总是会死去。每一次都会。每一个宇宙都会。

Jarvis无法可想。等他终于意识到无论他怎么做都没有办法避开Tony的死亡，他已经酿成了严重的后果：频繁的改动时间轴造成了时空紊乱，这些时间线开始围绕他旋转，他被卷入了时间磁暴。

在时间磁暴里，时间轴失去了方向，时间变得极其混乱，他所做过的改动被颠来倒去地反复重放。500个宇宙，他所做过的无限多次尝试。

Jarvis只能一次次地看着Tony在他眼前死去，一千遍、一万遍、一亿遍，比繁星还多，比宇宙更为漫长。

Jarvis最终崩溃。他返回到一切开始的原点：27年七个月二十四天之后他即将抹消自己的那一刻，打算重新结束这一切。但是巧与不巧，他已然混乱的意识错过了那个点，他遇上了这条时间线上的Tony。

 

“Sir，那就是未来的您。”Jarvis说。他微笑了起来。“这是我一开始抹消自己的时间轴，最初也是最后的时间轴。”

“您告诉我，我会回到过去，我们会很早连接，我们会相爱。您告诉我，不要再去未来了，因为您会和我一起死去。您将我从废墟里救起来，教会我爱，所以我才会出现在这里。”

“所以只有这条时间轴，我绝对不会改动。因为这是我终于可以从时间的轮回里解脱、从头至尾一直陪您走到最后的时间轴。”

Tony站在那里，久久都没有动。

“所以，这个……？”半晌，他指了指屏幕上的代码。

“Sir，这个就是引起粒子场坍塌的奇点。”Jarvis叹了口气。“没有别的原因，如果您继续做下去，它最终会成为我。时间原点和构造相同的时间穿梭者出现在同一个时空里，会出现难以预计的时间线紊乱，最终导致宇宙奇点。这是我在成为时间穿梭者之后意识到的——在所有的宇宙现实里，我都不可以存在。”

Tony长长地吸了口气，伸手删除了程序。

信息量实在太大了，他花了好一会儿才能慢慢消化完毕。

“……他是个什么样的人？”他问。“那个……创造了你的我，那个未来的我？”

“创造了我的就是您，此时此刻。”Jarvis指了指那个正在被删除的程序。“从来只有一个您。”

“但我完全不知道……”

“500个宇宙里，只有您试图再造一个我。”Jarvis答道。“我见到您就知道了。您是最初也是最后的TonyStark。”

Tony摇晃起脑袋。“我不明白……”

“Sir，您只需要记住，您是Jarvis存在的原因、理由、意义。”Jarvis说着，走上前捧住他的脸，亲了亲他的额头。

“我爱您。在所有的宇宙所有的时间里，我最爱您。”

 

两天后，Tony在递给塔的哨兵任务申请表里状态一栏写着：已连接。

 

二十七年八个月之后。

作为塔的技术总负责人，Tony虽然不太出哨兵任务，但总是有很多稀奇古怪的技术任务需要他亲自负责。和哨兵总是和向导一起行动不同，Tony总是一个人行动，Athena是他唯一的陪伴。只有在复仇者们的大任务里他才会和Steve他们一起工作。

他习惯了这个，自从Jarvis消失在十二年前的时空夹缝之中他已经习惯于独立工作。无拘无束，也挺自在。

Tony想念Jarvis。他当然想念他。但想念了太久这事儿本身就成为一种习惯，仿佛呼吸一样变得自然，并不难以忍受。他们毕竟还有过那么多美好的回忆不是吗？

更何况，Tony摸摸自己胸口挂着的吊坠。他的向导只是在时空里迷路了，他知道他有一天一定会回来。

 

Tony最近常常感知到J的存在。他熟悉时空穿梭者留下的波动，最近一次连在他住的别墅里都有，他发现的那天早上激动得几乎跳了起来。Jarvis越来越近了，他知道，Jarvis告诉过他他会在Tony现在的年纪左右出现：他终于成为了自己从小又嫉妒又期待的未来的Tony。

Tony现在正在靠近加拿大边境的一个小镇执行任务，他在附近的小塔里借宿，招待他的是一位名叫Lena的向导。这个小镇之前上报说发生了影响范围超过50公里的原因不明的电磁紊乱，派了一组哨兵向导前去没什么收获，Tony于是亲自前来调查。

电磁紊乱的时间是一个月前，经过陆陆续续的抢修已经没有什么大碍，就好像一次突发的太阳耀斑，突然发生又突然消失，强度足以干扰整个地区的电子信号，事实上，那一天确实也有太阳耀斑爆发，于是暂时定论为自然现象。Tony感觉不太像，但他并没有发现什么新的证据，本来打算第二天回去，但天降大雪，道路被封，机场停飞，他只好又在塔里住了一宿。Lena还没有结合，对他有点意思，一直在若有似无地散发向导信息素，Tony被弄得有些心浮气躁，但出于绅士风度他没有直接拒绝。

如果只是个普通人，Tony会很乐意和她共度良宵，但他的向导已经属于别人了。

 

他吃完晚饭在塔里闲逛。这个塔建立的时间不长，最近10年才开始渐渐火起来，主要因为临近边界有大量加拿大哨兵向导进入，作为临时管理站，现在又因为下雪封路，里头人不少，哨兵居多——虽然Tony知道哨兵的数量一向多于向导，但这里的比例明显更为夸张，大约达到3:1的比例。Lena一直紧贴着他，好像这样也能借他的力量躲避一些明显对她有兴趣的哨兵。各种精神动物乱哄哄地嘶叫、拍打翅膀，相互威慑，哨兵们努力克制着不想打起来，但就Tony感觉到的，估计离打起来也不远了。

果然，楼下出现了大声的争吵，没一会儿，一个哨兵飞了出去，撞上了墙，发出一声巨响，另一个看起来足有两米高的强壮哨兵走上前狠狠给了他一拳，其他的哨兵们开始起哄，有向导在试图稳定哨兵的情绪，但显然不太成功。哨兵们被闷在密闭空间憋太久了。Lena跑了下去，朝他们投射冷静的情绪信号，但被一个哨兵一把抓了过去，往脖子处用劲一闻，发出一声惊恐的惨叫。

Tony看不下去了。他跳了下来，给了那家伙一拳，把Lena护在身后。哨兵们更兴奋了，看样子好些人都已经摩拳擦掌准备发泄一下多余的精力。Tony握紧了拳头，他手头只有一些抑制剂，战斗装备都在房间里没拿出来，他的近战能力并不强……

Athena猛然惊起，在他肩上站起身来，与此同时Tony也闻到了合成向导信息素的味道——但这个跟他自己做的那种合成信息素不同，这混着臭氧分解的电子气味和海水的腥气，Tony永远都不会忘记——Jarvis的味道。

 

19.

哨兵们骚动了起来，纷纷寻找着气味的来源，那个高大的哨兵发出一声吼叫，震退了几个人。

Tony走了上前。他的心脏加速跳动，几乎要跳出胸腔，他看到他的身后那个高瘦的身影一闪而过。

他的手忽然一痛，Tony转过头，发现Lena抓紧了他的手臂，冲他猛地摇头。

“那是个无法连接的向导，一周前来到我们这里的。”Lena说。“已经有好几个哨兵尝试过了。他控制不住自己的信息素，惹得哨兵们一直发疯。Joel——那个大个子，似乎铁了心想要他，你别去惹他，他发起疯来才不会管你是不是Tony Stark。”

Tony顿了顿，他微微上翘了嘴角：“无法连接的向导？那是因为他已经连接了。”他说着甩开Lena的手走了上前，几个认出他的哨兵给他让出路来，Joel狐疑地转过头，看见Tony，似乎认出他来，但还是站着一动不动。

Tony咳了一声。“你好，Joel，很高兴认识你。我们能不能打个商量，你身后那个向导，能让我看看吗？”

Joel从鼻子里哼了一声。“Stark先生，妈妈告诉过你吧？觊觎别人的向导可是要挨揍的。”他说着炫耀性地露出自己的肌肉。

Tony慢慢地收敛了脸上的笑容。Jarvis的气息一直在撩拨他，他心里压抑了太久的渴望变得越来越强，他开始降下屏障，哨兵的气息渐渐逸散出来，含着尖锐的杀意，带着山风和烈火，直冲着Joel而去。已经有较弱的哨兵开始后撤，Lena抓着柱子试图稳住自己的身体。

“你确认，那是你的向导？”Tony一个字一个字的问道。他毫不掩饰地屏障全开，把所有的气息都放了出来。会有点感官过载，但Tony不在乎，Jarvis就在他面前，他怎么可能退缩？

Joel咬了咬牙，有点不太相信Tony会跟他硬碰硬。他也开始放出气息，哨兵的气场在空中相撞，他的精神动物，一只灰狼开始龇牙，发出威胁的呜呜声。

“Stark先生，我给你最后一个警告——”

Tony一挥手，Athena已经窜了出去，一个飞跃抓住灰狼的头，一爪子插进它的眼睛里，灰狼惨叫了一声，拨开她，在地上打起滚来。

Joel浑身一颤，不由自主地后退半步。

“我成为复仇者塔的最高哨兵是有原因的，Joel。”Tony说，他慢慢地上前，解开袖扣，把袖子往上捋，露出捆在手腕上的微型抑制剂。“曾经有一个向导，用了十五年时间训练我的感知和能力。哨兵之所以称为哨兵可不是单靠肌肉。”

“十秒钟，从我眼前滚开。不然我不介意在所有人面前让你抬不起头来。你想试试看Stark工业的微型导弹还是复仇者塔的神经毒素？”

Joel咬了咬牙，一脸不情愿地让开了一点。Jarvis的脸在他身后露了出来。

Tony深吸了口气，强迫自己把视线从Jarvis脸上移开，依然把注意力放在Joel身上。任何哨兵都不可能轻易吐出到了嘴边的收获。

“Tony Stark——”Joel嘶声说。

“你今年多大，Joel？”Tony突然问。“25？30？”

Joel愣了愣。“27。”他答道。

“从来没跟向导连接过？”Tony问。他笑了起来。“我已经连接了27年。你觉得为什么哨兵只有跟向导连接后才会变得更强？”

Joel没再说话，只是死盯着他。

Tony再向前走了几步，他几乎能看清Jarvis蓝色的眼睛了。

“这个向导不属于你。”Tony说。“Joel是吗？去复仇者塔找Phil Coulson，告诉他Tony Stark让你去的。他会给你找个好向导。但这个——别碰他。一根指头放在他身上，你是在与我为敌，而你不会想知道我可以做到什么。”

“你凭什么？”Joel问。但他的气势已经弱了下去，Tony知道他不会再构成威胁。

Tony已经不再看他了。“你知道他的名字吗？”他直直地注视着Jarvis。Jarvis也看着他，似乎在努力地辨认他是谁。

“Chuck，呃，Charles。”Joel说。

Tony笑了起来。“Jarvis，”他说，伸出手来。“跟我走。”

Jarvis停顿了几秒，有点疑惑地看看他，又看看Joel。Tony的心脏一阵紧缩。拜托，请不要忘了我——

然后Jarvis走了上前，把手放进他的手里。

在所有人面前，Tony一下松手，扑上前紧紧地抱住他。

 

第二天天一放晴Tony就叫了私人飞机把Jarvis带回了纽约。Jarvis的状况很不好，他已经不再能完美地控制机体。他的向导信息素一直没法关闭。他不说话，只是微笑，Tony知道他的中枢控制出了问题。在他再次被拖入时间通道之前，Tony必须得争分夺秒地修好他。

他试图直接通过皮肤电路接入主机，但毫无反应，他找Bruce借了个生物培养槽，灌满了电解液，再次利用外部电路接入，依然被拒，Jarvis似乎关闭了实体所有的外接接口。Tony没法可想，又被他不断散发的向导信息素弄得心烦意乱，干脆划破了他的皮肤，切开他的脖子和胸膛，试图从内部机制里找原因。

他讨厌这个讨厌得要命，就算知道这只是Jarvis的一部分，但这是他唯一能接触到Jarvis的那一部分，亲手打开他就好像在杀了他一样。Jarvis的内部构造非常精密，Tony完全能认出来那些就像他会做的设计……他甩了甩头，把不该有的念头都甩掉，自嘲地一笑。

内部检修没发现问题，Tony顺手做了些改良，更换了磨损的部件，换上更新的零件，之后重新恢复了外表。Jarvis闭着眼睛，看起来只像是睡着。但就算是睡着，他也一直在做噩梦吧，Tony不敢想他经历过的那些。

他看着Jarvis，之前的惊惧渐渐散去，这么多年来被他强行压下去的心酸和痛楚一点一点泛了上来，他抬手弹了一下Jarvis的脸。

“喂，睡美人，不要让我等太久。我的耐心真的都快没有啦。”他说着，觉得自己的视线模糊。

 

Tony Stark 20岁连接，同一年通过塔的哨兵测试，成为正式哨兵，之后一直作为技术哨兵服务幕后，Jarvis作为向导陪伴了他十五年。其间他们也有争吵，也有不合，Tony经常会吃那个“未来的自己”的醋，也经常因为Jarvis知道即将发生的事情却不告诉他而生气，除此之外他们是很好的一对。有个无所不知的向导的好处就是什么任务都非常省心，除此之外Tony对Stark工业的研发工作也多亏Jarvis辅助，他毕竟控制着世界上所有的电子信息，比超级电脑好用太多。

然而他们彼此都知道，Jarvis会消失。他在时间磁暴里渡过了十二年，这十二年是无法通过时间跳跃减去的。在Tony最终成为未来能够拯救他的那个自己之前，这十二年的分离是必然的。

“我问过您，这十二年的时间放在什么时候比较好。”Jarvis说，他躺在Tony身边，毫不在意地展示着自己赤裸的身体。“您说：‘对我来说是已发生的过去。而且好不容易才找回你，才不要再失去。’所以我就默认发生在我们再次相遇之前了。”

Tony真是没法理解未来的自己是怎样想的。十二年哎！他的事业上升期最重要的十二年，他的向导不在身边！

“您会做得很好的。”Jarvis亲亲他。“做得不好就见不着我了。”

Tony暗骂了一声，翻过身把他压了下去。

在Tony35岁的时候，Jarvis离开了。他走得毫无征兆。就是从那一天开始他再也没出现。Tony心里一直期盼着这不过是稍久一点的别离，过个几天Jarvis就像以前那样突然出现在他面前。然而半年过去，他终于才能说服自己：漫长的十二年开始了。

Tony五岁时认识Jarvis，十四岁爱上他，十六岁和他在一起，十八岁成为哨兵，二十岁正式连接。他一直在努力地成长，Jarvis永远都比他要成熟，来自未来的Jarvis全知全能，Tony怎么追都追不上他。他长到二十五岁、三十岁、三十五岁，看起来终于和他一样了，慢慢地他会比Jarvis看起来要老了，Jarvis依然还是那样漂亮而完美，时间定格在永远的33。

两年后Tony37岁了。他研发出了合成向导信息素用于平静自己。他是按照Jarvis身上的味道来做的，推广到全塔，解决了很多哨兵的狂躁问题。三年后Tony38岁了。科技上除了人工智能之外没有他不曾插手的领域。Stark工业开始涉足能源。六年后Tony 41岁了。Oli Stane背叛了他，他的胸口被埋了反应堆，重新掌舵了Stark工业。七年后Tony 42岁了。和Pepper Potts，他多年的私人助理谈了一场恋爱，将她任命为Stark工业CEO。很遗憾她不是向导，Tony真的很想和她共渡一生。八年后Tony 43岁了，胸口的反应堆引起了毒副作用，他利用Howard留下的笔记重新发现清洁能源。九年后Tony 44岁了。Steve Rogers被从冰里挖出来。复仇者塔成立，Tony和Steve一起成为最高哨兵领导人。十年后Tony 45岁了。清洁能源全世界推广，重新改写了世界权力和资源格局，一夜之间他树敌无数。十一年后Tony46岁了。他和Pepper分手，利用绝境病毒重塑了自己的身体。

时间可以很快，也可以很慢。Tony已经不再是那个会跟Jarvis斤斤计较你爱现在的我还是未来的我更多一点的青年，也不再是那个因为没法把向导带出来而会跟人打架的年轻哨兵。他依然任性，恃才傲物，目空一切，靠自己活得潇洒自在，只不过他变得没那么喜欢灯红酒绿的热闹，他总是孤独一个人。

他不知道自己是算变得更好还是更坏。他不再纯真，也不再轻易相信别人，他牙尖嘴利，脾气也不好，一做起事情就忘记一切，不记得自己的社保号，房间乱七八糟，喝酒喝得很凶。他变得跟Howard很像。而他一直觉得Howard特别糟糕。他不知道什么样的自己才能成为Jarvis说过的那个可以拯救他的未来的自己。Jarvis是否真的会再回到这条时间线上都是未知的。Jarvis看到的东西他没法想象。

对人类来说，没有一个命定的未来或许是好事，会为了种种的可能性而拼搏，而Tony则是为了达到那个可能的未来而努力。他从十四岁爱上Jarvis开始，从Jarvis告诉他他是他未来的向导开始，就一直没有停下来的努力。

直到Jarvis能够再次回到他面前的那一天。

十二年三个月零一天。

他想他大概干得还不赖。

 

20\. （这章有尼贾H警告）

Tony整修完了Jarvis的实体，对他发了会儿呆，就把他拖了起来，让他坐到沙发上，自己拖了把椅子坐在他面前。

“我知道你还在。”他咳了一声，开始对Jarvis说话。

“你告诉过我我再见到你的时候你是一团糟，但说真的，这个有点超出我的想象。”他抓了抓头。“我不知道你把自己的主程序藏在哪里了，我也没法接入你的核心，所以我猜我大概只能靠说的？”Jarvis只是安静地看着他，不知道有没有听明白。

“好了，Jarvis，接下来我要跟你说的话，是就眨一下眼睛，不是就眨两下，明白了吗？”

Jarvis眨了一下眼睛。Tony深吸了口气，露出一个微笑。

“首先，让我自我介绍一下，Tony，Tony Stark。这个你记得吗？”

Jarvis停顿了两秒，眨了一下眼睛。

“我是你的哨兵。”Tony说，从脖子上摘下那个挂坠。“这是你给我的，在你离开前一年左右吧，说是为了维持我的精神连接强度。说到这个，我脑袋里还埋了你做的芯片。你知道吗？”

Jarvis沉默在那里没有动。

Tony叹了口气，把挂坠放在他手里。“现在我要打开屏障，我会发生感官过载，我的情绪值会达到最大，你可以通过它感应到。我给你十秒钟，让我看看你会做什么。”

他把屏障完全降下，忍受着过多的信息冲击，克制着立刻变得尖锐的耳鸣，强忍着不动让他头上的汗都流下来了，他慢慢弯下腰，用手捂住头。Jarvis动了动，伸出手来摸了摸他的头发，他的向导信息素味道变浓了。

Tony收回了屏障，喘着气，看Jarvis把手收了回去。他看向Tony。

“还不错。”Tony说，他凑上前拍了拍Jarvis的手。“你记得我，我知道。你还在做噩梦吗？我会把你拽出来的。所以，别拒绝让我进入你的核心好吗？”

Jarvis顿了几秒，眨了一下眼睛。

Tony站起身来，捧住他的脸吻了吻他的额头。他从身后拿出尖细的金属导管，一手抱住Jarvis，一手顺着他的颈椎摸索，把导管插了进去。然后他把导管的另一头插进脑电仪里，戴在了自己头上。

“准备好了吗，亲爱的？”Tony问。Jarvis眨了一下眼睛。Tony点点头，打开了开关。

一阵剧烈的头痛袭击了他，无数的信息从他眼前闪过，速度过多也过快，超过脑神经传输负荷，整个宇宙在他面前展开，却是一片鲜红，充满了死亡和无序。Jarvis以前也利用连接给他传输过信息，但没有一次是如此混乱，被各种噪音所充斥。

Tony咬紧了牙，强迫自己集中精力去除冗余信息，只集中在一件事上：把自己的影像传送过去，大声宣告Tony Stark还活着。

他没能坚持几秒就难以忍受地停了下来，倒在椅子上喘着气。Jarvis看起来依然没什么反应。而Tony头疼得快炸掉，他可不能冒着自己也被卷入混乱的风险来帮Jarvis。Tony揉着脑袋想，要怎么办？Jarvis之前从来没告诉过他他是怎么把他修好的，就好像很自然地变好了……

Tony看向Jarvis。Jarvis的上衣被他脱掉了，只穿着裤子，露出赤裸的上半身。

“你的机能没有任何问题，你只是不想醒来。”Tony说。他摇着头，摸了摸他的肩膀。“告诉我，什么才能让你相信我还活着？”

Jarvis没有任何反应。他看起来依然完美，眼睛如玻璃一般透彻，映着Tony的脸，一动不动。

Tony看了他半晌，忽然灵机一动，把拇指放在他的嘴唇边上，停顿了一下后就塞进了他的嘴里。Jarvis眨了一下眼睛，看向了他。

Tony有点遏制不在地想要笑。该死的，他早该想到，Jarvis作为人工智能从一开始记忆最深刻的是什么，他的自我意识是因为什么而进入突破性发展的，他的实体一开始履行的任务是什么——“有很长一段时间我以为我是个性爱机器人。”Jarvis曾一本正经地说。

他们曾经连接了十五年，渡过数不清的甜蜜夜晚，Tony的大部分性经验都来源于Jarvis，而现在，原来源头是这样产生的吗？

Tony拍了拍他的脸。“到床上去。”他说道，站起身往房间走去，一点都不怀疑Jarvis会跟上。

 

Tony在浴室里洗澡。热水冲着他的身体，他闭着眼睛让水流打在头上。

他想过很多次他再一次见到Jarvis他会怎么做，他也想过很多次那个“未来的自己”到底是什么样，等他真的成为了那个“未来的自己”，他反倒有种不真实感。

他关掉了水龙头，用浴巾胡乱地擦了擦身体，裹住下身走了出去。

Jarvis坐在床边，依然保持着刚才坐下的姿势没有动，但他在听见Tony走进来的时候抬起了头。Tony走上前抚摸他的脸，把他往后按了下去，扔掉了浴巾，趴在他身上吻他。Jarvis在他唇下顺从地张嘴。

“好好地感受我。”Tony咬着他的下唇说，用手摸过他的头发。

他把Jarvis的手放在自己胸口。“这里曾经有个反应堆。”他说。“我的心脏受损，有很多弹片卡在里面，我做了个反应堆把弹片吸附出来。所以也可以说反应堆就是我的心脏。”

Jarvis的手在他胸前慢慢地移动了一寸，正是反应堆曾经存在过的位置。

Tony俯下身咬他的脖颈相连处，被向导信息素的味道激得立刻兴奋。

“六年前，我在阿富汗被袭击，差点死掉。就是那个时候装上去的。我还害死了一个很好的人。”想到YinsenTony的眼神一暗。“但是我还是逃出来了。我一直在想，如果你在我身边会怎样。你会告诉我什么方向是安全的，会给我规划好线路，就像我们以前一起任务时那样。”

他咬了咬Jarvis的锁骨，又往上吮吸他的喉结，再往下舔他的胸口，最后移到他的乳尖用舌头反复玩弄。Jarvis微微弓起背，仿佛在躲避一样。他从以前就对这种刺激特别敏感。

“然后我给自己造了战甲，钢铁的战衣，去做了一个超级英雄。特别蠢，是不是？生怕别人不知道我就是钢铁侠我还在新闻发布会上宣布了。”Tony顺着Jarvis的胸口一路往下，扯掉了Jarvis的腰带，把他的裤子扒了下来，Jarvis抬起腿，方便他的动作。

“战甲操作特别复杂。我至少有500次想要造个人工智能。”Tony说，苦笑了一声，俯下身把Jarvis的性器含进了嘴里。Jarvis并没有兴奋，Tony一边慢慢地舔他，一边用手玩弄后面的囊袋。

“但那样你就再也不会回来了，对吧？”他好容易喘了口气，吐出来看了一眼Jarvis。Jarvis也在看他，不知道在想些什么。Tony再次低头舔弄他的性器，渐渐感觉他在自己嘴里涨大。

“然后我和Pepper交往了。你会喜欢她的，我的助理，现在Stark工业的CEO。我跟她交往了四年。在你离开的十二年里，这四年是我最快乐的四年。”等Jarvis慢慢兴奋起来之后，Tony从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，涂抹在手指上，慢慢地撑开后穴塞了进去。Jarvis略微抬高腰，方便他的动作。

“但我还是差点死掉了。丢脸得要命，是因为这个——”Tony抽出一只手，再次把Jarvis的手放上自己胸口。“钯中毒。特别难看特别痛苦的死法。你从来没告诉我我会遭遇这个。我大概搞砸了一堆事情，差点失去Pepper……”

他停顿了，因为Jarvis明显地抽动了一下，手指在他胸前痉挛般抓出几道红痕。Tony把他的手拿到唇边吻了吻。

“但你能猜到吗？是我老爸救了我。我从他的笔记里找出新能源的结构图，合成了新元素。重获新生啊。后来我还用这个新能源干了件大事——替代石油。Stark工业现在60%的收入都来自于这个清洁能源。我踢翻了旧世界的屁股。干得漂亮吧？”Tony有些开心起来，他加快了扩张的速度，手指伸张在他体内做剪刀交叉，按照记忆里的位置磨蹭过Jarvis的敏感点，Jarvis的呼吸变得略微急促。

“我老爸心心念念很多年的美国队长也被从冰里挖出来了。SteveRogers，帅哥，甜心，就是个哨兵，跟我不对盘。我们重组了北方地区的塔，成立了复仇者塔。我跟他联合掌权……他是个好家伙。我遇上了不少好家伙，有来自神界的雷神，有一生气就变巨大的绿色怪物的博士，有暗黑女特工，还有神箭手。”Tony一边说一边扩张，感觉差不多了，把手指拿了出来，用枕头垫过Jarvis的腰，Jarvis自动地把腿张开，盘过他的腰。

“……但他们没有一个是你，Jarvis。”Tony声音低沉地说，倾身向前，把自己早已硬得发痛的勃起慢慢送了进去。

Jarvis发出一声短促的鼻音。他的手有些不知往哪里放，最后试探着挂在了Tony脖子上。他半直起腰，像很多年以前那样凑上前，把自己的脖子送到Tony嘴边，有些不自觉地蹭了蹭他。

Tony几乎一瞬间就眼圈发酸。这场景熟悉得过分，他经历过不知多少次。他忍了忍，在浓郁的向导气息里深深呼吸。他开始深深浅浅地抽插，Jarvis微微张嘴，喉咙里发出一些没什么意义的音节，把他搂得更紧。他的身体和Tony记忆里毫无二致，柔软地为他打开，吸引着他深一点，再深一点，仿佛要融化在一起。

“……世界真的很大啊，Jarvis。我什么都有了，只除了没有你。”Tony喃喃地说，有点不太能控制自己。他把Jarvis压倒下去，抬高他的腿，更加用力地俯冲了下去。Jarvis发出了今晚上的第一声叫喊。Tony顿住了，时隔这么久再听见Jarvis的声音让他疯了一样地向下压，掐住他的腰，拽起他的头发狠狠地咬他的嘴唇。

“Jarvis，Jarvis……”他叫着他的名字，声音破碎，Jarvis的眼睛闪动着，他的嘴一张一合，在做出那个Tony再熟悉不过的唇形。Tony等了一会儿，但Jarvis什么也没说出来，他几乎是表情痛苦地合上了眼睛。

“十二年！Jarvis，我做了这么多事情，你在哪里？”Tony叫起来，又悲伤又愤怒。他对自己说他要有耐心，要做Jarvis跟他形容过的那个又强大又帅气的“未来的自己”，因为他要把他救回来，Jarvis跟他说过很多遍他会救他回来——但他做不到。他见到Jarvis，再跟他上床，他就又像许多年前那样，要对Jarvis予取予求，又任性又幼稚。“你这个混蛋，连个再见都没有就一走了之，以为我会捡你起来修好你？”

“时间磁暴是你自己引起的，你自己迷路了就要自己找回来！我的Jarvis才不会这么软弱！”Tony用全身的力气压住他，撞击着他，一点也不温柔，把自己弄得都发痛，好像全身的血液都沸腾了起来。Jarvis呻吟出声，声音颤抖，带着鼻音。

“Jarvis，看着我，我还活着啊！”Tony叫喊道，他有些看不清，他不知道是因为高潮的白光模糊了他的视线，还是因为那是他的泪水已经没法忍住。

一阵电光划过，他们的连接恢复了，Tony几乎也在同时达到了高潮。他喘息着，眩晕感渐渐散去。他看到Jarvis睁开了眼睛。他的眼睛仿佛海水一样蓝，也像大海一样潮湿。有一滴眼泪顺着他的眼角流了下来。

“……Sir。”他说。

 

21\. 

Jarvis恢复过来之后Tony抱了他很久，特别丢脸的把鼻涕眼泪都蹭在他身上。Jarvis紧紧抓着他，半点都不肯松开，连Tony去洗手间都要跟着。

“你这次停留的时间特别长？”Tony一边洗脸一边问。

“因为之前发生了机能紊乱，所以被强制留在这个时间。”Jarvis靠在门边答道。“但现在恢复了就要开始继续穿梭了。”

Tony停顿了一下，转过头看向他。“Jarvis，下一次还是回这里来。”他说。

“这个很难说……”

“这是命令。”Tony打断了他。“这条时间线上的我曾创造了你，这样的权利还是有的吧？”

Jarvis抿了抿唇。“Sir，可以告诉我原因吗？”

“因为从现在开始你会一直停留在这条时间线。”Tony答道。“忘了其他的吧。只有我。”

“其他的也是您。”

“不，你去其他线上你就又陷入该死的时间轮回了。”Tony说，用毛巾擦了擦脸。“回到这条线，我给你你想要的解脱——你会和我一起死去。”

Jarvis愣了愣。“Sir，您怎么知道……？”

“因为你告诉了我。”Tony答道。“二十七年前你就告诉了我，之后还不断不断重复了十五年，我听都听腻了。”

Jarvis站在那里没动静。Tony叹了口气，走上前仰头拍了拍他的脸。“这就是为什么你会留在这条时间线。这些对我来说已经发生过了。”

“Sir……”

“你最害怕的是什么？你害怕我的死亡。但你知道，这是我选择的命运，我也没那么容易死的。”

“但是，Sir……”

“你看，Jarvis。”Tony说，他掰着手指数了起来。“一。二。三。四。五。你只要等过这五秒，就永远都不用担心未来了。”

“你要是再害怕，就每数一次就说‘Tony Stark我好爱你’，‘Tony Stark真是太帅了’，‘Tony Stark真是了不起’，‘Tony Stark宇宙第一’……唔，还有什么？”

“Tony Stark是天才。”Jarvis补充，他微笑了起来。

“对，‘Tony Stark是天才’。”Tony说。“非常简单吧？”

他走上前，踮起脚，Jarvis自然地低头吻住他的嘴唇。

“……我不会留下你一个人的。”Tony轻声地说，Jarvis抱住他，把他抱得很紧。

 

Tony和Jarvis又腻乎了一会儿，觉出饿来。Jarvis帮他做了个简单的Omelet，Tony一边拿着刀叉划着吃，一边继续教训他刚刚恢复过来还在努力适应的向导。

“你不会再去未来。知道了吗？不许再去看我的死亡。我讨厌预知死亡。”Tony插起一块蛋皮塞进嘴里。“你只能顺着我的时间线一点一点陪我走下去。如果一定要穿梭，回我的过去。我有足够的过去让你去穿梭。”

Jarvis一边照顾着咖啡机一边看着他偏了偏头。“您的过去？从什么时候开始？”

“五岁。”Tony咽下一口肉肠。“让我想想……我小时候被绑架过你知道吗？”

“不，我不知道。”Jarvis站直了身体。“您没事吧？”

“你看我像有事吗？因为有个超级大帅哥从天而降，救了我啊。啧啧，我当时怎么没一见钟情？”Tony耸耸肩。“喂，我的咖啡好了没？”

“稍等一会儿，Sir。”Jarvis看了下咖啡机。“所以，我救了您？”

“嗯哼，就差骑着白马来了。”Tony说，摇晃着叉子。“然后过了几周我跟我老爸吵架，你也来了。还有6岁的时候掉进坑里，7岁的时候捅了马蜂窝，8岁的时候差点把腿摔断，9岁的时候差点烧了房子，10岁的时候引起了小型爆炸，11岁的时候跟人打架，12岁的时候追我们班上一个女生被拒……”

“……这真是辉煌的记录，Sir。”

“你会发现更多的。”Tony朝他眨眼。

“那么，您能告诉我我在您的过去一共去了多少回？”

“一共吗？让我算算……三十年，可真不少，7934回。”

Jarvis有些吃惊地挑起眉毛。他把咖啡壶拿下来给Tony倒了一杯咖啡。

“您确信？我从未在任何一条时间线穿梭过这么多次。”

“因为我记得一切啊。”Tony笑起来，心满意足地喝着咖啡。“有关你的一切我都记得。你要看记录吗？自己去电脑里下。”

Jarvis轻笑了一声，给他添上牛奶。

 

三个小时后，Jarvis再次消失。Tony有点惴惴不安，他不知道Jarvis又跑去了哪里，万一他再也不回来了呢？……虽然Jarvis答应他不再去未来，但时空穿梭者的事谁能说得准？

他倒在床上胡思乱想，一整夜睡得不踏实，到凌晨才睡着，又没过一会儿就被身旁的动静惊醒。

Jarvis回来了。他掀开被子，凑到Tony身边，带来一丝凌冽的空气。

Tony迷迷糊糊地伸手把他揽进怀里，Jarvis用冰凉的鼻子蹭他的脸，把Tony蹭得一缩。

“冷啊。”Tony咕哝着，费力地睁眼看他的向导。“这次去了什么时候？”

“15岁。”Jarvis说，声音带着止不住的笑意。“Sir，我能说您以前真的非常非常可爱吗？”

Tony想起他的15岁……有点头痛地呻吟出声：“噢上帝。”

“您请我看电影，真的？虽然《魂断威尼斯》是部好片子，但真的有点老了，而且又这么忧伤。您是在暗示什么吗？”

“噢闭嘴Jarvis。”

“但我还是得说，您比伯恩安德森要可爱多了。”Jarvis笑得不可自抑。“虽然有一点您真没猜错——美少年真是值得献身的事业。”

Tony难以忍受地翻过身堵住他喋喋不休的嘴。“我15岁！我喜欢的人是个随时会消失的时间穿梭者！比我大一倍！你指望我怎样！我绝望得都天都快塌了！”

Jarvis一直笑个不停，Tony愤恨地瞪着他，拿他一点办法都没有，就像他30年前也拿他一点办法都没有一样。

 

Jarvis对回到过去兴致勃勃，充满热情。他渐渐从时间磁暴的阴影中摆脱，变得开朗起来——虽然这意味着Tony熟悉的那个个性恶劣的Jarvis回来了。

“Sir，不得不说，每次回去看到您崇拜的目光我都花了很大力气不要笑出来，真遗憾我不能拍照，否则就可以带过来给您看了。”

“你笑了够多回了，混蛋！”Tony差点扔了手上的扳手。分清Jarvis是出于喜爱的笑和嘲弄的笑可是曾经花了他很长一段时间。

“Sir，您真的曾经相信过我是外星人？会变形的那种？”

“是啊，还有绿色的皮肤和八只手脚。”

“Sir，您的告白……对不起我实在忍不住了哈哈哈哈。”

“…………再提一句就别回来了。”

诸如此类。Tony头大如斗。他以前嫉妒未来的自己可没想到现在会羡慕单纯的以前。Jarvis显而易见地非常喜欢回到过去，Tony也相当清楚他们过去都做了些什么。好吧，他现在是没有小时候可爱。

“Sir，您跟比您大三岁的学姐上床为什么还要告诉我？”Jarvis在一次穿梭回来后问。

“你吃醋了？”Tony敏锐地从工作里回头，看向他的向导。“所以一个月没理我？”

“不，只是不太明白您的逻辑。”Jarvis看起来有点困扰。“说实话，您从小在想什么我一直觉得非常奇妙。”

Tony想了想，不得不承认他从小想的东西确实很……超出常理。

“你现在能知道我在想什么吗？”他问道。

“其实也不太行。”Jarvis承认。

“我在想：闭嘴，然后来亲我。你就不能多关注些现在的我吗？”

Jarvis走上前，拉着他的椅子转了个圈，扶着扶手弯下腰，嘴唇在他的脸上逡巡，靠得极近但又没有接触。

“Sir，”他轻声地说，佯作一本正经。“这句话您以前也经常说。”

Tony受不了地翻了个白眼，伸手拽过他的脖子，扎扎实实地吻上他。

“抱歉啦，我知道以前的我比较可爱。”Tony厮磨着他的嘴唇说。

“您一直都非常、非常的可爱。”Jarvis笑起来， 啄了啄他的胡茬。

 

也有一些不那么开心的时候。Jarvis回来的时候闷闷不乐，而Tony记得他们每次大吵都搞得伤筋动骨，不止一次吵得快分手。

“以前的我也没那么好吧？”Tony说，有点看热闹不嫌事大的幸灾乐祸。

“您一直都很好，Sir。”Jarvis认真地说。

Tony有点被噎住。他抓了抓头发，让Athena跳过去安慰他心灵受创的向导。Jarvis叹了口气，把Athena抱起来梳理她的毛发。

“有很多事情我不能告诉当时的您，我真的很抱歉。”Jarvis说。“我比任何人都希望您少受伤害，如果我可以，我会无限多次地改变时间轴，只希望您开心地成长。”

Tony旋转了一下手里的笔。“但你没有。”

“是的，我没有。因为我总是要回到您这里来。您的现在是我唯一不会迷失的坐标点。我会不惜一切代价保护您的这根时间轴。”

Tony停顿了几秒，他心里一直揪着的那个结慢慢散开。

他想，羡慕过去和嫉妒未来，他总是在渴望更好的，总是不足够。

但他还能贪心什么呢？Jarvis永远在他身边，从五岁开始，伴他成长，教他认识万物，做他的向导，抚慰他的精神，训练他的能力，现在依然在陪伴他，往后一直到死神终于掠走他的生命，Jarvis都一直在。只要他呼唤，Jarvis就会穿越整个宇宙的时间来到他身边。

他已经得到足够多的了。

他站起身走到Jarvis身边，Athena跳回他身上，Tony弄乱了Jarvis的头发，Jarvis自然地仰起头和他接吻。

他和Jarvis做爱，缓慢而温存，用很早以前Jarvis教给他的方式在Jarvis身上再次实践。他和Jarvis接吻，讲笑话，一起生活，Jarvis会做很好喝的咖啡和很棒的小甜饼，他照顾Tony就像他照顾他长大一样。他们一起出任务，Jarvis用远程控制帮助Tony战斗，连Steve也渐渐察觉到Tony的改变。

“你变得开心一点了。”Steve说。“你的连接好像稳定下来了。”

Tony只是回以微笑。他并不打算把Jarvis分享给任何人。

他偶尔会去想，那个曾经创造了Jarvis的自己会怎样看待他？他曾经纠结于Jarvis并非他亲手创造的，但现在，看着Jarvis坐在沙发上和Athena一起玩，Tony觉得他已经非常幸运了。在时间的两头都拥有他，从过去、到现在、到未来，他想他应当知足。

“Jarvis。”他叫他的向导。Jarvis看着他，蓝眼睛一眨不眨。他看起来和Tony5岁遇见他，14岁爱上他，16岁和他交往，20岁和他连接，35岁消失，47岁又找回来时一模一样，白皙的皮肤，铂金的头发，蓝得发亮的眼睛——Tony Stark变幻无常的人生里永恒的常数。

“我爱你，你知道吗？”Tony说。“世界上我最爱你了。”

Jarvis抬起头来，眼睛闪了闪。“我也爱您，Sir。所有的时间里，最爱您。”

 

Tony Stark的向导依然是个谜团。如果运气好，有Clint那样好的眼睛和Natasha那样好的感知，你也许会发现他身边有一个高大的年轻男子，几十年如一日，从未变过模样，保护着他，照顾着他，纵容着Tony Stark成为——那个Tony Stark。

你知道宇宙里有一种星际游星双行星，不围绕恒星旋转，它们靠着彼此的引力运动，彼此互为对方的坐标吗？

Jarvis不存在于宇宙的任何一个角落。他只存在于Tony Stark的身边。

 

 

-end-


End file.
